Marriage for a Billion
by its'santanamarielopez'bitch
Summary: BRITTANA! REUPLOADED! I don't know why I am here, like seriously. I have no idea why am I wearing this white dress, my hair in braid , high stiletto and bouquet of flowers in my hand. I don't know how or why. Oh right I get to agree marrying this woman in exchange of billion dollars. Brittana. M for a reason.
1. The Meeting

**A/N: Hi! Yes itsnayamarieriverabitch. So im reuploading my stories starting today for i lost my previous account and it hurts. Bad.**

"Brittany you're late!" Mrs Marin yelled when I reached the counter, I just ignored her words before grabbing my apron and slung it into my neck.

I have been working in this coffee shop for 4 months now, I practically don't have a stable job. Tina has been telling me to teach dancing and I just shook my head every time she does.

Tina is my best friend, we have been since we were like 9. She was asking me to stay at her place and we could just share the bills, I really don't know why I don't want to agree with her though, it's maybe because I wanted to live alone and be alone.

"Sorry." I muttered. I don't know why I'm late, well probably because I haven't got a good night sleep last night. What happened that night where every single part of my family vanished flashing back keeping me up.

It's been 4 years since the accident and honestly until now, I can't move on. I know that I can live my alone but sometimes I get to think that what if I still have my family around me? Someone there to hold my hand if I'm sad, someone I can lean on to, and someone can laugh with me if you I have some silly jokes to tell. I miss that. I miss them.

Sometimes I get to blame myself for everything that happened, I should have visited them instead and I should have died instead all of them. I hate myself for that. I wish that I should have sacrificed my classes for them. I hate dancing since that moment. I hate everything that involves the twirling and jumping in every beat of music. I hate myself I get to say that.

"Next time you're late, you know you're fired Brittany." She warned as I started the espresso machine. I just rolled my eyes and faced the next customer.

I get to consider this days to be a normal one, working for 12 hours and head straight home after, well excepts Friday night that we usually have some drinks and if I get lucky enough I get laid.

It's Christmas, Hanukkah, the Christ was born depending on who you ask, for me it's just a normal day. I don't know why but if I just get the chance to celebrate it, then I'll celebrate it, there in my bed, remote in my hand as I watch some shit that's on on TV. But no, Tina always threatens me if I won't celebrate Christmas with them, a lot of Asian rituals, yes but thanks to her for I can somehow feel how to be with a family once again.

And the biggest question is, why do I work anyways? I live alone and I'll die alone. That's for sure. Well maybe I wanted to fulfil my parent's dreams for me? And for my sister? I don't know. All I want is to earn a lot of money to keep myself contented and happy. I still have a dream, that's for one. And one of them is not to die alone. I sort of doubt that.

"Miss, can I have a Cappuccino?" The next customer in line asked me she got her eyes plastered on her phone as she tapped away. I just hummed in approval as I smiled widely, lots of customers get to return in this coffee shop because of me. They said that! I'm not boasting or something. They said that I look so happy and bubbly at the same time. And yes, before I go here I make sure that I look happy and fresh so that I can spread the smile written all over my face, even though it's fake.

"Name please." I asked as I bowed my head and prepared to scribble her name, I sort of, well not sort of. I fucking held my breath when she averted her eyes on me. Her fucking brown eyes, I swear I almost drowned on them. I can almost feel my legs giving away as she licked her lips before mumbling something. I just held the pen tightly, my jaw probably falling off. I can't take my eyes off of her, God!

"Santana." She answered. And there I just fucking stare at her, I don't know how to use the pen or even my voice to say 'sure, it'll be up. Next!'

Mercedes just nudged me by the shoulder and my trance was disturbed, or should I say drooling? The brunette gave me a weird look and just smiled before she turned on her heels and walked towards one of the stool by the glass wall. Still my eyes was plastered on her, receiving another shove from Mercedes, more forceful this time causing me to almost lose my balance and stumble, luckily I gripped the counter tighter and regained my poise.

"Did you get her name?" Mercedes asked me innocently.

"Santana." I whispered, I can feel my stomach doing backflips the moment my tongue released her name, I don't know why but I wanted to hear and call that name once again, actually not just once.

"Then go write it, girl." My co-worker huffed before she took over for the next customer who looked pretty pissed. I just smiled at the ginger boy customer before turning on my heels to prepare this Santana's drink.

I can feel the anxiousness running into my veins as I gripped the brunette's drink on my hand, thank god it haven't yet slip off for my hand was pretty drenched. I gulped dryly before clearing my throat, the shop was pretty full so I needed a louder voice to catch the customer's attention to grab their drinks. This was not used to be a problem before, but now. I fucking don't know where my voice went.

My eyes roamed the shop landing to the brunette's head, one more time I cleared my throat before calling her attention.

"Santana-" I hollered calmly even though my chest is pounding. Thank god my voice went normal!

She took the phone from her ear as she neared the counter, there was little smile written all over her face as she approached me. Still I held her cup like my life depended on it.

I offered the drink awkwardly still my smile can't be written off, she mirrored the smile as she creased her brows like she's questioning me why I'm smiling like that before she motioned to grab her drink.

"Thanks Brittany." She trailed. I knit my brows together as she took the coffee from my hands. She just gave me a smug smile before she pointed to my chest. I thought she was checking out my boobs or something causing my ears to burn and my cheeks to blush, I'm probably pink right now. Fuck pale skin!

I slowly bowed my head, and I literally face palmed myself when I saw that yes I'm wearing my nametag.

"Shit." I whispered I just bit my lip before I face her once again. I can feel the disappointment modified my veins, she already turned on her heels and walk away, I even jolt at the sudden chiming when she went out the door.

9:45 I take note. She's here every 9:45. I knew it!


	2. The Avalanche

I made sure that I'll be here before 9:45, even Mrs Marin was pretty surprised and glad that I was present early in the morning. I can't even believe it myself, I even woke up 5 minutes earlier than my alarm clock which is indeed unusual.

I can say that I was pretty in a good mood the whole morning, I even gave free whipped cream for my favourite customers and they gave me a tip, of course. The continuous chiming of the door made my heart skip a beat and I just can't help but whip my head every time it does so. 15 more minutes before 9:45 and I can't get my heart to stop pounding beyond normal. The shop wasn't that full compared to the earlier hours which made me relax a bit.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Sam broke my trance and I just eyed him blankly my head snapping on the door when it once again swung open revealing the same ginger boy yesterday grinning at me.

"What?" I shook my head before giving Sam a questioning look.

"You're holding the cup upside down." He stated with a laugh his teeth showing. I slowly wander my eyes downward and I just laughed nervously for yes I'm holding it upside down whilst I'm holding the spatula on the other. "I guess you weren't okay Britt, do you want me to take over your shift? You've been here for like 5 hours. And I don't min-"

"No." I cut him off. "I'm fine. I'm totally fine, actually I never felt… _this_, you know." I grinned before I shoved the cup against his chest. "An affogato for the old man on the corner, be careful he's sort of feisty." I whispered whilst stifling a chuckle on his ear and he just laughed mockingly.

"I think you're not okay, though." He called over his shoulder and I just waved my hand gesturing him off before I threw him one last glance sticking my tongue out.

"Santana." I heard that raspy voice and my head instantly snapped on the counter's direction and I almost lost a tooth on how fast I was moving shoving Mercedes off the counter to face the Latina I have been waiting for, I even heard the other girl hissing on the floor. Seriously? How did I even manage to forget that? Damnit! Did Sam and I talk for that long?

"What was that?" I nearly yelled, my brows shooting up to my hairline, my lips forming a grin whilst my hand went autopilot grabbing a pen on the corner.

She just laughed before waving me off. "Are you okay?" she giggled taking the phone off her ear.

"I'm ecstatic. What was your order?" Okay, I may have_ sound_ a little eager.

Again she giggled and I just held my breath. Why is this even happening? Just the sound of her laughter it's making my insides flutter and my stomach swirl inside me.

"I'll take one Café au lait." She mumbled sweetly with the perfect accent resonating in my ear. Like seriously I have been working here for 4 months now and I never ever said it perfectly, I don't know I may have a tongue problem or something. And I pretty doubt that, I got no complaints about this! If you know what I mean.

If I thought that was pretty embarrassing, it wasn't. When I was about to scribble it down, the tip of the pen made an almost inaudible sound against the marble counter and I just closed my eyes wishing that the floor would just wide open and just swallow me whole. Why do I have to be this embarrassing, again?

"Here." I heard Santana's voice and my eyelids flutter open revealing her tanned hands offering me a piece of paper.

With quivering fingers I took the paper off her hand and began scribbling her order, what was that again?

"Santana, right?" I said when I finally faced her. Once again I found myself drowning in those orbs, how deep could that be?

"You got it, Brittany." She laughed before walking over the other counter to pay for the coffee. And I can't help but ogle a _little _on her perfect body, and when I said perfect. It's freaking perfect! She's wearing a not too short dress that's cut off up to her knees and blazer which hugs the perfect shape of her body. And have you seen her ass? Jesus!

Mercedes hit me on the shoulder throwing me back to reality, she got her brows quirked her eyes alternating on the piece of paper between my fingers and back to my eyes. "Just gonna hold it like that, Britt?"

I just playfully rolled my eyes and scurry to the coffee machine making this coffee less than 5 minutes. I took a deep breath when I finally held the cup in my hand as I try to check for my face on the other. "Do I look okay?" I rant in front of Sam.

At first he was looking at me questioningly before as if something just hit him and he started smirking at me his strong arms securely crossed over his chest. "That's why you don't want me to cut your shift, you're into her!" he teased.

I knit my brows together as I try to maintain a straight face. "What? No! I think she's just really pretty." I grumbled.

"You should have seen your face when she just appeared out of nowhere and you weren't there to take her order you even pushed Mercedes, which by the way is not really nice! What if she got hurt? She's my girlfriend, Britt, let me just remind you that!"

"Sorry, okay? I was just carried away."

"You're so into her! Now give her that coffee and get back here we have to talk about your future love life. I'm so excited!" he squealed. If it wasn't the fact that I know Sam for like half of my life and I'm pretty sure that he's straight as post and he's super in love with Mercedes I'll think that he's having an identity crisis.

"Shut up, Sam." I half groaned half laughed before I slowed my pace when I saw Santana sitting on her usual spot. I can't help my brows knitting together when the smile I saw earlier wasn't there and was now replaced with a scowl written all over her face whilst she got this man in a formal black suit talking to her. A total stranger would think that this would be his father, for he got the same dark brown curls and deep brown eyes. The prominent frame of his shoulder would make anyone weak along with the fire under his gaze. He also got two other men in suit behind him, if I wasn't that serious at all I would have thought that they look somewhat the gangsters' type.

"Papi, I told you I'm not going to do that." I heard Santana say, and by that I intentionally slowed my pace, glancing to other customers in the process.

"Santana, you're a grown woman you have to start thinking about your future. You can't just do whatever you want, you're not in high school anymore. Life is not just a simple game, mija. It's a battle you have to do everything for you to live."

"And by that you can dictate what should I do with my life? Huh?" Okay, I don't mean to eavesdrop.

"All I'm saying is that, this is the best for you."

"The best for me or for you and your little world of ambitions? How about me?"

"He's a nice person, Santana. You'll learn to love him. I promise you that."

"Papi! Listen, which part of this argument you don't understand? I'm a lesbian. L-E-S-B-I-A-N. It means I like girls! A _she_."

"Santana, I know that, and I'm telling you I'm happy that you're accepting yourself being gay, but can you just give it a chance? Maybe he could change you."

"Oh wow! Change?" I found myself standing in front of their table just listening to their argument. Honestly, I'm quite confused as to why I'm standing this close to them. I still can't believe that may gaydar went off with Santana!

"What?" The man breathed when he finally eyed me, I gulped dryly before I cleared my throat and began searching for my voice somewhere.

"Coffee." I stated blankly. I literally jolt when the clanking of the stool when it reached the tiled floor echoed inside the shop next thing I know is that I can feel Santana's hands on the small of my back holding me tight whilst I still got the cup of coffee in my hand. I can feel the warmth of her body beside me and I can't feel any more comfortable, I can actually stay like this forever.

"Just follow my lead and just agree with whatever I'm going to say." She whispered and I found myself nodding to her words.

"Santana?" the man breathed heatedly.

"This is Brittany." She said and I just nodded whilst I kept my eyes alternating on their faces.

The man just quirked his brow before getting up on his feet. I can feel the thumping inside my chest as he watches us with his piercing glare.

"She's my fiancée and we're getting married on Monday."

"Yes, we're getting married on Monday." I parroted her words with the determined voice she used.

And it hit me.

"Wait, what?" I nearly yelled.

A/N: Spread the word.


	3. The One sided Decision

"Do you even know her?"

"She's Brittany."

"Of course you know she's Brittany, she has the fucking nametag on her fucking chest! Now tell me how come you're saying that you guys are getting married?"

"It just slipped off. I don't know anything else to say!"

"You know what- what was your name again?"

"Santana."

"Santana, Brittany is my best friend and I really don't know what exactly happened but you have to fix this."

"So you're her best friend, you're not her mother. So please just shut the fuck up!"

"No- you shut up!"

"Shut up, the two of you!" I ended up yelling stopping the berating in front of me.

Santana and Tina has been giving each other glares for like hours now, whilst I sat in front of them my hands securely placed on either side of my head trying to cope up with what the hell was happening. Right after Santana said that, I was startled. Not just startled, I panicked! Santana nudge me on the ribs when I almost yelled causing the confused look from his father. A minute or two of staring contest the man walked away with the loud thudding from the door and yes I almost passed out. Actually I did pass out and when I flutter my eyes open, Tina and Santana started biting each other's head off. We had the shop close for 3 hours now and Sam and Mercedes are just in the same state as mine- shocked.

"Will you repeat that?" I said lowly my eyes tightly shut.

"I said that if she's just your best friend she should shut the fuck up." Santana repeated whilst boring holes on Tina's head.

"Not that." I breathed. "You said I'm _your_… fiancée and were getting _married_ on Monday." I swallowed dryly at the thought of marrying Santana I mean I like her after all, but hell! I don't even know her. It's just a wild crush that started yesterday! Take note of that, yesterday. And right now were about to get married, what the hell is happening?

"Yea. About that…. I'm so sorry, Brittany!" she exclaimed. "It was… I don't even know what to say."

I flutter my eyes open and landed on Santana's brown ones staring right back at me, I can see that it's full of remorse. And yes, I'm speechless myself.

"I um.. I, Santana-"

"Are you kidding, you announced to everyone that you guys are getting married on Monday and right now you're saying that you don't know what else to say? You're out of your mind. I bet you don't even know her last name, which is normal because you know her nothing but Brittany - you're barista." Tina cut me off and I just closed my eyes composing enough guts to understand what was happening.

"T, will you shut the fudge up!" I yelled gaining everybody's amazed look, I never yell. But when I thought I caught everybody's attention. Santana's cackle rang all throughout the shop, with my brows furrowed I faced her throwing her a confused look and she just shrugged.

"Is that supposed to be shut the fuck up?" she asked innocently. I just shook my head and started fidgeting the hem of my apron.

"So as I was saying, Brittany. I'm so sorry. I was caught up in the situation and you approached me and I thought to myself that this will be the one and only solution for my father to stop messing up with my life by marrying that hideous man, like seriously I never even met him and I'm pretty sure that he's way beyond hideous."

"And she's supposed to care, because?" Tina once again piped in.

"Like seriously? Will you just please shut up!"

"Britt." Tina called me and I just glared at her. Tell me again as to why Tina's here? She's my best friend but if she'll continue piping like this then I may have to throw her out the door, like literally.

"Can you guys leave us alone, for now?" I pleaded, at first was born stubborn standing two steps away from Santana and when I throw her a balled tissue she ended up following Sam and Mercedes inside the kitchen and I just sighed in relief. Rewinding every single detail Santana said.

"So you're saying that I have to marry you so that you can't marry that God knows who." I asked completely bewildered, that's what they were talking about and then all of a sudden I was there.

"Exactly." she nods. And I nodded as well, okay maybe that wasn't that bad.

And once again it hit me.

"What? I have to marry you? Why? I'm just 24 and I can't marry you. I'm still planning to go to France and Italy. Maybe I can get marry when I'm already like, I don't know.. 45? Jeez, man." I rambled.

"And the same goes for me. Brittany, look. I have no idea on as to how I would end this, okay? My father- he's furious and untamed. I know that he would do everything so that I'll marry that…. thing. And I won't let that happen, okay? So I'll give you a deal and you get to decide. If you'll say yes, we have to meet my parents by tomorrow because guess what it's already Friday and as far as I remember I said that were getting married on Monday, we could just stay with each other for like half year and we could have a divorce if you want. And if you say no, then I guess I have to marry that… man. I have to live with him, he'll be my beard for like forever and what if he hurts me or worst kill me if he'll know that I'm cheating on him with a girl, because I'm a lesbian after all. Then one day you'll read on the daily newspaper that one hot Latina was killed by her husband because he found out that she's gay, then I'll start hunting you in your sleep, I'll hide under your bed and I'll kill you, then we'll both live happily ever after. How about that?"

I just stared at her, who can say no to that? Tell me.

"What if I said yes?"

"I'll pay you a billion dollar." She said nonchalantly.

"You're kidding." I laughed. Seriously? Even Bill Gates won't throw that amount of money.

"I'll give you the half amount when you said yes. Like right now. Maybe tomorrow? I still have a meeting by 3 this afternoon. So?" she mumbled rummaging inside her pouch where she fished her check book. "I'll give you a hundred thousand dollar, right now." She said before scribbling down.

I gulped loudly, is this woman even serious? For sure my hand is shaking and soaked as I clutched the apron between my fingers my knuckles practically white.

"You're serious." I breathed. I don't even know I could comprehend any more. This is way beyond sense overload.

"Thank God, you figure it out. I'm serious, Brittany. I never say this, but I need you." she said, the last part seemed to get low and muffled. "Here." She offered the check and with my trembling fingers I held the piece of paper and I'm pretty sure I already swallowed tongue. She's fucking Santana Marie Lopez, wait who's Santana Marie Lopez?

"And here's my phone number. Make sure to call me, okay? I've gotta go." She said getting up on her feet.

"Are you a drug lord or something?"

"What? Don't worry I am not."

"Then where did this money came from? And all of the rest that you'll give me right after the wedding? "

"Just think of this as a gift from heaven.. if stuffs like that exists. okay?"

I just stare at her and she just rolled her eyes before a heaving a deep sigh and walked away.

"I'm an angel, don't worry!" she called over her shoulder before she disappeared in the glass door.

Once again my eyes wander the piece of paper, like seriously I can feel that my head is spinning and my chest is burning.

"I'm getting married, oh boy!" I breathed.


	4. A Beautiful Mistake

I've been staring on my phone for like an hour now whilst I got Santana's business card on the other and the check she gave me earlier lying on the circular coffee table before me. There's the continuous tapping of my feet on the cold floor along with the unusual pounding of my chest almost echoing inside my ear. My lower lip tugged between my teeth and the edge of the piece of paper starting to crumple as an evident sign of the nervousness inside me.

I'm having a pretty explosive battle inside my head as the ticking of the clock reached my ear, it's already 9 in the evening and I can't even manage to care if my place is really dark aside from the dim light coming from the lampshade by the corner. And my butt is pretty numb for I've been sitting here taut and rigid for seem like forever.

I ended up groaning my right hand flying on my forehead and my back meet the cold leather of the couch when I slumped down, pretty sure I'll be having a massive headache in no time. I remember that I have been sitting here in the same position last night the only difference is that I haven't agreed to marry that woman.

I haven't agreed to marry Santana.

Trails of thought running inside my head making it more impossible for me to think straight when without hesitation I grabbed my phone hastily typing her number.

And right after the first ring raspy voice occupied my ear whilst I got my chest thudding. My eyes landed on the check and by that…

"It's a yes."

* * *

><p>I stepped out the car with my feet heavier than normal, there's the unusual coiling inside my stomach which I never felt for like forever, the last time I remember I felt this nervous was when all of a sudden my phone rang and it was from the hospital saying that my family was gone. It's been four years already so I really don't know how it felt like, I felt numb ever since.<p>

Right after I called Santana last night, I was pretty disappointed when none of my expected reaction from that brunette came out, I was kind of expecting some shrilling or any high pitched sound from the other line but my ear were just greeted by the shortest 'okay. Meet me at the airport tomorrow.' I mean like seriously can't she be more responsive?

I sent Tina a quick text this morning when she asked me if did I called Santana last night and of course I told her yes and the phone almost exploded when Tina started yelling and giving me lectures and by that I literally throw the phone inside my pouch before walking out my apartment, sighing when I finally took one last glance.

My eyes automatically landed on Santana by the entrance, she got her arms crossed over her chest, and she was dressed in skinny jeans and a white wife beater and had aviator shades on. She had looked hot in her usual blazers and skirts, but this look had beaten it, even though I hadn't thought it was possible. She looked kind of badass, and it was so hot.

With a lot of willpower I drag my feet whilst I got a single suitcase on my free hand towards her direction with a deep breath I threw her a sweet smile, there's the doubt running inside my head when she shifted her weight from one foot to another completely facing me, I don't know if my mind is just playing some tricks when I took a glimpse of Santana a little smile creping on her face.

"Hey." I greeted enthusiastically when I'm finally two steps away from her.

After a second or two she slowly took off her aviator revealing her chocolate brown eyes, like seriously I really don't know if I'll get used to the fact that she got that dark brown eyes, I don't think I have seen something that dark yet expressive at the same time, how it dilates under the gleaming ray of the sun and how it wanders my face. I gulped dryly when the realisation hit me that Santana's eyes started boring holes onto my head, her lips pinched together and her perfectly manicured eyebrow quirked in an intimidating way.

Nervous will be an understatement when she took a single step towards me, there's a mere inches between our bodies and once again the firework explosion filled my chest. Her eyes wandering my face and I gulped dryly when a split second her eyes passed by my lips before it finally connected with my blue eyes. A blank expression was written all over her face and I can't figure it out if she's happy to see me or not. Well, I bet she's happy, I mean she was pretty nice since the first day.

"Sant-"

She cut me off with her forefinger meeting my lips. My eyes bulging out of its socket as I stare at her with wide eyes, I flutter my eyes for the hundredth time just to make sure this is real, but when she neared her face against mine, her lips passing by my cheeks and her hot intakes of air hitting the insides of my ear, I'm passing out.

"San-" I choked at my own words which technically came out like a moan.

And by that I don't think I even know how to breathe when she let out a shaky breath before muttering something.

"You're late."

And I almost died when she just spun around leaving my mouth slightly ajar and my feet glued on the tiled floor.

Okay, maybe she was nice on the first day.

And this is not definitely our first day.

"Crap." I breathed before I strolled in following her trance, a small groan escaped my lips when she threw me another glare- this time with an extra oomph causing me to scurry after her.

"Oh my god! I can't believe this, am I dreaming?" I thought to myself as loud as my voice could voice out when I finally sat on one of the classy leather chairs.

I almost yelled on the top of my lungs when I heard Santana saying that we're flying on the first class and that's just gold! "I've never been in first class before, these chairs are so much bigger and they've got fluffy pillows too! And oh my god it smells so good." I said excitedly whilst I got pillow near my face sniffing the addicting scent shuffling on my seat as I got the chance to look around the cabin.

Santana just gave me a look that's pretty identical with what she was throwing me since I got here and I'm getting pretty distracted about it. "Sorry." I muttered lowly as I let the pillow slide down my side adjusting my seat, I kept my eyes straight when Santana mirrored my actions and the plane started to take off. I was pretty glad that Santana took the window seat though for I just can't stare at that I may puke within minutes, I just can't.

I was pretty shocked when Santana shuffled in her seat before the seat reclined and she laid flat on her back, she already got her eyes closed and her chest heaving up and down. I smirked to myself when my eyes landed on her boobs, it was unintentional.

"Santana." I really don't know when her name escaped my lips my chest began pounding.

She just hummed considering my presence.

"Where are we going?"

She didn't even bother opening her eyes when she just started muttering something. "Lima."

I inwardly gasped when her words reached my ear, Lima? I haven't been to that place since like forever I don't think I can even recognize it right now. It's been 6 years since I left to study in Boston which I ended up stopping anyways after the incident. I grew up in Lima and saying that place is my own sanctuary, it saw every tears that escaped my eyes when I came out to my parents and the smile that lingered my lips when they told me that already knew and they're happy for me.

Everything happened in there, my first ever girlfriend lived there and the sorrow that filled my chest when we broke up happened in there too. The crowd that watched me on my first recital when I was in high school was there. I never felt so happy back then, but when after all that happened I have no idea that with just one blink everything could vanish and left me broken.

"What?" Santana's voice filled the silence inside the cabin. She turned back to face me with lips parted but closed them again whilst she got a single brow quirked. She asked breathily "What are you looking at?" I didn't realize I was but looking at her longer didn't help it go away so I just shrugged my shoulders sinking back to my seat with my lower lip bruising between my teeth.

With just one click my seat reclined before I finally closed my eyes letting my nerves relax, after an hour or two my life would change for sure.

We'll land in Lima and there'll be no other choice.

None.

My jaw is practically falling off when we finally went out the airport, my single suitcase still clinging to my side whilst I still got Santana babbling beside me, her phone burning against her ear for like 30 minutes, since we got off the plane I heard nothing but her pretty mouth ranting incoherent words about the flight and all. I even heard her hissing some Spanish words, I'm really not sure if it's Spanish after all, it sounds pretty foreign to me.

"Santana."

"What?" She said with the venom dripping from her voice before she finally held the phone from her ear to throw me an annoyed look.

"Nothing." _I've got to pee._

She just rolled her eyes before facing the other direction returning the phone back to her ear and I just tensed my legs together, I'm pretty sure this can wait for like another 10 minutes. My eyes wander the whole place and it's actually pretty the same aside from the fact that they added another pedestrian lane by the middle. I let my duffel bag slide by my side making a soft thudding sound when it met the ground before I shoved my hand inside my pocket where I felt my phone lying inside it.

With my lips pressed together I fished out the device before turning off the airplane mode and 5 messages immediately popped on the screen. 2 from Tina saying that I should text or call her if I'd landed safe, 1 from Rachel asking if why am I not on the shop this morning and another from Sam asking if he should tell Rachel about Santana and the last another one from Rachel saying more of like yelling for she got all the letters on capital if what came into my mind that I agreed on doing such stuff.

After I sent Tina a quick text with shortly saying 'Safe.' I shoved my phone back to my pocket, just in time a luxurious Mercedes Benz halt in front of us. At first I thought it was waiting for someone else but when a man went out and approached Santana, I'm dead.

"Miss Lopez, we're so sorry." he ranted with the worry exploding in every word he said.

Santana just glared at him before walking towards the car where another man in a suit opens the door, I watched her with my eyes bulging out when all of a sudden someone tapped me on the shoulder awakening every nerve I have.

"Jesus Christ!" I gasped where my hands flew over my chest stopping myself from strangling this man before me. Can you be sneakier?

"Is this all you have Miss Pierce?" he asked as he offered my stuff and by that my hands went autopilot snatching my suitcase before I stuffed it over my chest whilst I got my eyes boring holes onto his head.

"Yes." I nodded defensively.

He just shook his head before leading me inside the car, at first I was a bit hesitant about him but when for the second time he tipped his head I followed him anyways, giving him side glances in the process.

"Sit." Raspy voice filled my ear when I finally stepped inside the car and I can't help but just stare at her where she got her arms crossed over her chest, her pouty lips pressed together whilst she got a single brow quirked.

I found myself tailing her words and I wanted to just slap myself for that.

"What?" I retorted with my voice an octave higher. Okay I may have sound a little badass.

"You know where we are going, right?"

"You said we're in Lima." I said matter-of-factly, this time I mirrored her actions.

"We're meeting my family."

I tilt my head to the side quirking a brow to keep her talking.

"And you have to be nice." She ended with a light scoff. "And by me saying nice, you should follow every words I'm telling you. Got it?"

"I am nice." I scoffed back. "What makes you think I am not? You've been the one bitching for hours now."

She opened her mouth but shortly closed it before giving me a glare and I just let out a breathy laugh. I'm really not sure for how long we stared at each other when she let out a soft groan before she twisted her body on the other direction to grab her earphones positioning it by her ear maintaining an eye contact in the process. After a second or two she already got her eyes closed, her chest heaving up and down and I just sighed before rolling a single window down and I just let my eyes wander what I left for 4 years now.

This may have sound odd but when the car came into a halt my chest exploded, Santana gave my shoulder a tap when she passed by me and completely walked out the car. As awkward as it, she still got her ass swaying side by side, I really don't know if she's giving me a show or something but I can't really bring myself to care for I got my palm sweating and my legs felt wobbly.

"I can do this." I whispered to myself before giving myself an inward high five. For the _billion_. I was about to step out the car when her voice rang through my ears.

"Brittany." Santana's sweet voice brought me back to reality, and my eyes landed on Santana before me, she got her tanned hand hanging in the air waiting for me take.

With quivering fingers I took her hand and got off the car. At first I thought Santana was just into something but when I got the chance to follow her trance, I lost it.

"Mija!" An older woman approached us, her eyes and hair resembles Santana's like a lot. The light curls cascading down her shoulders and her deep black eyes shining down the glimmering ray of the sun.

"Mom." Santana greeted back letting go of my hand before she wrapped her arms around her mom, there's the light pinching inside my chest as I watch the interaction in front of me. How I miss that.

"Is this her?" her mom automatically asked whilst she got her brows wiggling playfully.

Santana just shrugged before sliding her hand behind me, her warm hand landing on the small of my back, which I tensed in response she just nudged me by the shoulder nodding as she threw me a meaningful look more of like 'Say 'hi' or I'll kill you.' by that I gulped dryly and returned my eyes back to the older woman before me.

"Hi Mrs Lopez, I'm Brittany. Santana's fiancée." I shortly said, my voice went out low and small.

The older Latina, swatted my shoulder before engulfing Santana and I in a bear hug. I can hear Santana struggling for we're pretty squeezed around her mom's arms and honestly I can't breathe.

"Sorry." Mrs Lopez laughed, set of perfect teeth showing. "Mrs Lopez? I sound so old. Call me Yolanda, and aside from that I'll be your mom in a day or two." She concluded with a snort.

"She'll be your mom in days, babe." Santana chirped in with a breathy laugh. I just grinned subtly tensing at the endearment she used.

"Let's go. Nana's waiting for you, Sanny. And Brittany I want you to feel at home, well technically this'll be your home too. I can show you Santana's childhood sanctuary later, I can even show you some of her baby pictures, and you have no idea how cute your future wife did when she was little. And-"

"Mom. Brittany's not into those stuff." Santana said with a hint of authority in her voice.

"I'd love to see those pictures babe." I returned the affection earlier before I pecked her on the cheek. I almost burst out laughing when Santana froze on her foot and her cheeks showing a light shade of pink. "You never told me about those stuffs. You know how much I love it when you tell me about your childhood and everything." I teased.

"God, the two of you are so cute." Her mom whined on the corner and I can't but smirk to myself.

Payback.

"Is that my favourite granddaughter?" An older woman said as we enter the house. Just by the moment my foot made contact with their tiled floor, I'm pretty sure I'll be picking my jaw later.

Everything screams money and everything they own, every single frame screams their amount, the circular stairs by the centre with alternating black and white in every step complementing the black leather sofa by the corner, the plasma TV hanging by the edge and the breath taking scene of the valley by the far most corner.

"Grandma." Santana responded sweetly before giving the older woman a hug.

"Have you been eating, Santana? I bet that your suitcase weighs even heavier than of your total weight. Look at you."

"Grandma, this is Brittany- my um… fiancée."

I held my breath when the older woman's dark eyes averted to my direction, there's a frown written all over her face as she scans mine.

Oh god.

"Hi." I breathed as I offered my hand.

"Brittany, is it?" And I just nodded in response. Oh boy.

"What have you been feeding my granddaughter? Hm?" And now I know where Santana got her feistiness.

"Um…I… She was… I don't…" I stuttered, I don't think I brought my voice with me. Aside from the fact that I have served Santana nothing but a cup of coffee and I have no idea.

I can see Santana on my peripheral view that she's trying to stifle her laughter and I may have to tackle her later.

"I'm just kidding, welcome to the family." She let out a soft laugh and I just sighed in return. "I'll help prepare some dinner, okay? Stay here, you two." By that the older Latina spun around walk away leaving Santana and me by the middle of the living room.

"Welcome to the family." Santana whispered mockingly.


	5. A wet-behind-the-ears life

Enjoy!

"Dinner's ready!" I heard someone yell inside the kitchen as I tried to keep myself upright watching Santana stroke her hair, her back side facing me, I mean just look at those curves, I'm pretty sure that I'm tired as hell from all the travelling and all but if I get to watch this woman before me, with her perfect body just hanging like that, I can stay like this forever and you'll hear nothing from me. Nothing.

I was fast to look away just in time she faced me a small smirk plastered on her face, averting my eyes somewhere else. I bet that wasn't awkward at all. _I bet._

"Just be in character, understood?" she reminded me with her voice a little demeaning when she's finally 2 steps away.

"Whatever." I shrugged and she just rolled her eyes before walking towards the kitchen, and with my feet heavier than normal I followed her, I was tired after all but when were finally by the kitchen door all of a sudden she stopped her trance causing me to stumble after her, and I can't help but blush a little when her back side made contact with my torso causing a soft grunt escaped her lips and the same escaped mine.

"Why are you even walking this close?" she half groaned half whisper nearing her face with mine as she threw side glances inside the kitchen where her mom and grandma preparing the long table.

"Is that a crime?" I asked with my voice an octave higher.

For the hundredth time this day she just rolled her eyes, and I just crossed my arms over my chest. If she's being a bitch then…

"No."

"Then?"

"Just… don't walk that close." She managed to say with gritted teeth, a scowl written all over her face.

"I am not even walking that close to you, you just stop all of a sudden and of course I'll stumble after you. I mean if you were on the same position you'll stumble after me too." I said with the same tone, crossing my arms over my chest.

She knit her brows together like she was analysing what I just said. "You're not making any sense." She whispered.

This woman is impossible. Like seriously!

"All I'm saying is that-" she shut me off with her warm palm meeting my lips and I don't think I could talk. I just stare at her with wide eyes, again there's the unfamiliar tightening of my chest as I burn under her gaze. Her palm was burning against my lips and I can't help the hitching of my breath when she closed her eyes, composing herself.

"Shut up? Okay?" she trailed and I just mindlessly nodded.

"Is everything okay girls?" Yolanda asked with a grin when she just appeared out nowhere. Santana was fast to pull her hand away and sliding it down, entwining our fingers. This time, I don't think I can even breathe when my palm hit hers, her skin is burning against mine and I never felt my mind this clouded with different train of thoughts. "What's with the commotion?" she added with a little smirk tugging on her lips.

"Brittany here is just being cute, stumbling on me and everything. You're so cute babe!"

"Brittany, are you okay?" her mom's voice threw me back to reality that I didn't notice that I was staring at our tangled fingers this whole time. When I slowly lifted my head I was greeted with Santana's annoyed look and her mom's warm dark eyes.

"I'm fine, Mrs Lo- Yolanda!" I corrected myself with a tight lip smile.

"See mom? Isn't she cute? You're so cute Britty!" she said with a perky voice and I can't help the irritation bubbling inside me. Britty? For real? Is that even a word? I sound like a chip or even worse a bird or something.

With a grin I elbowed her a little forcefully on the ribs causing an almost inaudible groan escape her lips. "Don't call me that." I managed to say whilst maintaining a happy face. "I just heard Santana's stomach roaring and I thought that it was maybe a thunderstorm and I was pretty shock that it was her little asylum." I said with a laugh poking her a little on the ribs and she just threw me an intentional laugh plus the fact that she might already killed me for like 3 times on her head is inevitable.

"That's what your grandmother has been saying , Santana. Look at your body you look like a walking stick with your body that small." And I almost burst out laughing when Santana just cocked her head to the side sending me a devious look.

"Mom! We're just hungry is all." Santana said with a nudge on my shoulder and I just nodded with a small smile lingering along my lips.

"If that's the case, then you two have to sit here-" the older Latina managed to say pushing Santana and I inside the kitchen where Santana's grandma already sitting with a loving look written all over her face. "-and eat everything you can see. I wants nothing but empty platters after, got it?"

"Trust me, she can finish all of these in one go. Brittany has this ginormous stomach hiding under those layers. Right babe?" she mumbled with a smirk as she took a seat pulling me down beside her.

"Is that true Brittany?" Santana's grandma asked when I was about to retort something offensive I was already cut off.

"Absolutely! I mean, one day I ordered a box of pepperoni pizza and with just one blink, all gone!" she laughed and the two other Latina's laugh along whilst I got my mouth slightly open and my eyes burning holes onto Santana's head. Seriously? I don't even like pepperoni pizza! That's just unfair! "Ow!" she hissed when I kicked her by the shin stopping her train of laughter and by that I let out a loud cackle.

"That is just so funny! Isn't that funny?" I laughed even louder, seeing Santana's face like that, it's priceless! I immediately composed myself and adjusted my seat when the three of them were wearing a questioning look as to why I'm still laughing, by that I just cleared my throat and mumbling a little sorry in the process.

I'm not sure for how long we did ate in a complete silence, splattering of spoon and fork echoing inside the kitchen, there's the urge of talking first but I'd rather put it on the back of my head. I'd rather eat than to start any conversation, I mean Yolanda is nice, actually she's not just nice she's really sweet and I can't just help the light pinching inside my chest every time I heard Santana calling her. Santana's mom actually is an imitation of my mom when she was alive actually, only different thing was she's blonde.

"So how did you two meet?"

I'm pretty sure that I only chewed the piece of lettuce for like 3 times and I ended up swallowing it luckily it went down on the right pipe because seriously choking in front of these people is not a good thing. There's the thudding inside my chest when I saw Santana froze on her seat, forkful of beans hanging in the air whilst she got her mouth open.

Okay, we may have laid the plan about that. Or not! Oh god.

"H-how did w-we meet?" Santana all but stuttered before munching the beans inside her mouth throwing me a nervous look in the process.

I ended up grabbing the glass of water and gulping halfway before facing them with a more confidence. And I pretty doubt that when all of their eyes were plastered on me, seriously Santana?

"I… uhm… it was actually this one time when I was in a one stop shop-" I started with a light quivering in my voice. I really don't know what to say next when Santana coughed awkwardly beside me. "-then all of a sudden a brunette girl appeared out nowhere and she grabbed my drink, milking the content in one gulp. At first I was shocked and the next thing I know I was glued on the floor and that girl was already out the door." I informed them with little hesitation in my voice. Santana is just staring at me with wide eye and the way her orbs alternating on my lips and my eyes it's breath taking but then everything seemed to go mute as I watch Yolanda and Santana's grandmother process the information.

It's Santana's time to clear her throat before tailing the lies. "And then, a week or two I was in this coffee shop and once again our fate crossed and the world made its magic." She trailed before placing her hand over mine, connecting our eyes in the process. There's the amazing smile playing along her lips and I can't help the same to linger along mine.

"That's just sweet." Her mom whined on the corner with her eyes screaming love.

"Right, it almost made me diabetic, actually." Santana's sarcastic remark brought me back to her world and I just sighed before fidgeting the salad before me.

"So Brittany, what do you do?"

"Nothing much." I quickly answered with a light scoff receiving a glare from Santana, once again I composed myself and when I was about to snap back Santana already got it covered.

"She's a dancer, a professional dancer. Actually she already choreographed for some reality shows. You should have seen her dance, I mean her moves and twirls- that's what caught my attention well aside from her smile, I'd say it was her dance moves." She said with a straight face.

I gulped dryly when that word reached my ear, that's just not it. The last time I danced was before that day and since that I never tried involving myself in anything that involves music.

"I am a dancer?" I asked tensely.

It's been forever since I voiced that out, I never ever heard myself call me that or even thinking about that title, it never crossed my mind it just blurs my mind then everything will turn extra cloudy then I'll pass out, well I actually don't pass out.

"Don't worry, Brittany. I, myself was a dancer when I was younger, those salsa, samba, tango and whatever dance that existed at my time- I learnt all that." her grandma's voiced out with a light laugh and I just nodded in response before I averted my eyes back to my food.

Santana may have caught that I lost my mood when she just cut it off and lead the topic somewhere else throwing me an apologetic look in the process.

When Yolanda and Anita finally said her goodnight, Santana immediately tugged me upstairs, at first I tensed when all of sudden she grip me by the wrist and I even tumbled on her. And once again there's my jaw slacking when we enter her room.

"Woa." I breathed when she finally let go of my hand and continued strolling in where I followed in tow. I mean, just when you step in there's the indulging scent greeting your nose, I'm really not sure if it's some candles or just some disinfectant but whatever it is, it's fucking addicting. Like no joke! The black silky sheets of her bed along with red covers of her pillows, I don't think I have seen anything this cozy. And the perfect view of the city behind those curtains, the dancing lights illuminating the still dark room.

"I don't really like sleeping with the door open and someone standing like an idiot by it." Santana's voice pierced in the silence as she stood by the bed.

I ended up closing the door behind me with a soft thudding sound as I walked inside room and of course rolling my eyes in the process. Our suitcases were already lying by the corner and an audible sigh escaped my lips. Santana has been shuffling by the corner and I can't help but watch her, she's holding a single frame and when I was about to step closer she already shoved the glass frame inside the drawer.

I can't help but supress a yawn when she walked around the room before walking towards the lampshade tugging it on and I got the best view of her trail of frames on the right side of the room and a convertible couch on the other. And just in time I spun around my eyes landed on a mind blowing painting of a little blonde girl just above the headboard she got her hair in braid with a small pink bow at the end, her deep blue eyes glowing under the dimmed light and the way her lips tugging a shy smile is perfection, there was even a specific light illuminating above it.

"You paint?" I asked a little low just enough for Santana to hear.

At first she just stared at me before following the subject of my eyesight. "It's just something I do when I'm bored. I don't know, I just feel like flying when I'm painting something like that, there's the pride of just doing whatever I like. I can paint it lighter or a little darker just to emphasize my subject until I can feel the satisfaction I needed right after. And now, I don't know as to why I'm telling you that." she laughed before waving me off.

"It's amazing." I managed to say with my voice a little low.

She mumbled small thanks in response before ducking down her suitcases and rummaging on it I was about to do the same when she started tugging on her shirt, when she was halfway-her almost half naked body just right in front of me it hit me.

"Jesus Christ! What are you doing?" I nearly yelled as I scampered away from her, my hands went autopilot blocking the view in front of me. I mean I have seen a lot of those and I really wanted to see hers, but I really don't want her to think that I'm somewhat like 15 year old boy, perverting and stuff like that.

"What do you think I'm hiding in here? Gnome?" she managed to say sarcastically before completely tugging off her shirt and stepping out of her jeans. I really don't know if I'll be able to move for the next 3 days because seeing her in just panty and bra should be illegal. Have you seen her abs? I just wanted to touch them, or like stare at them forever, I even bet they could talk, how could someone maintain that kind of perfect body? I mean I have smoking body myself but ogling on Santana's is something that'll never tire me.

"You like?" for how long did I stare? Tell me! That smirk written all over her face is just screaming that I have some saliva on my chin.

"What? Just put some clothes on!" I stuttered as I flattened my shirt, just to keep my hands busy.

After my night rituals, I stepped out the bathroom with shaky feet. I just wore a baggy pants and simple extra-large shirt- it was actually my dad's, I just love wearing his clothes from time to time just to keep him alive.

"So which side of the bed you sleep on?" Santana's voice startled me, all this time I thought she was already asleep.

"I kind of sleep on the middle." I said.

"I kind of sleep on the middle too, so how are we going to make this work?" she asked with her eyes drooping. She actually looks cute in that state, she even already have her hair in a messy bun.

''I could sleep on the couch?" I suggested. I mean I'm pretty tired and sleeping on a couch is not a good thing but I'd rather do it, I mean Santana won't ever suggest sleeping on it.

She scrunched up her lips like she was having a battle of thoughts. And when I was about to walk over the couch she cleared her throat.

"No. I actually sleep on the right side, so the other is all yours. Just don't kick! Got it?" she said a little gesture of her hands.

She didn't even let me answer when she just slumped down the bed, an audible thudding sound echoed inside the room when her back met the cold sheets. And with a deep breath I mirrored her actions careful not to create any sound, I slowly let my body dip on the left side of the bed and I just can't help but sigh.

"Goodnight Santana." I mumbled one last time before dozing off to sleep.

"Goodnight Brittany."


	6. Thinking out loud

"Brittany, wake up!" Santana's voice rang through my ears and I just groaned in response. "Brittany, seriously. Up!" she whispered sternly I just groaned louder before tugging the sheets up to my head and she just let out a small whimper before getting up on her feet when a loud knock tumbled from wall to wall.

"Mom, is that you?"

"Mijas, breakfast in bed!" By that I immediately tug the sheets off of my head and looked at Santana with horror written all over my face, and I'm really wondering as to why I'm on this couch coz the last time I was on the left side of the bed, jeez. Right, Santana started kicking me when it was like 2 in the morning so with my eyes drooping I transferred onto the couch.

"Is that your mom?" i whispered as I craned my neck to the side, hissing when it made an audible cracking sound.

Santana didn't even answer when she forcefully pulled me off the couch and literally pushed me on the bed before like a flash she slumped down beside me. The knocking was still on as I looked at her confusingly.

"What are you doing?" I whispered bewilderedly.

"Just spoon me or something." She managed to say, her voice quivering yet a little raspy, it's actually sexy if you ask me. With her back facing me, there's the hesitation bubbling inside me but when the door swung open my hand went autopilot landing just right above her breast and I scooted just enough for our body for our body to touch. And my breath, it's fucking gone. Oh god!

"Your hand-"She swatted my hand and I automatically pulled it away, but when her mother bolted in her grandmother in tow she even pulled my hand back hastily placing over her stomach. I even felt the light twitching of her abs against the tips of my fingers and I can't help but smirk to myself.

"Rise and shine you snuggle bears!" Anita cheered sweetly before closing the door after her.

"Good morning Brittany." Yolanda and Anita greeted me with the same loving look and I greeted them back.

"Good morning to you too, mom and you too abuela." Santana groaned beside me sitting up which I did the same. Yolanda just shrugged before placing the tray just by our feet. And my mouth automatically watered at the sight before me.

Croissants, baguette, bagel and English muffin could be the only type of bread I could recognize and the others were obviously foreign to my eyes and Jesus Christ! they look so delicious! My god!

"Baby, it's all yours so stop gawking." Santana's voice brought me back to reality and it just hit me, I was staring at the food before me and when I look up to her, she got that signature smirk plastered all over her face.

I'm hungry. No doubt, I'm ready to have a very very intense foodgasm later.

"I'm not gawking!" I defended automatically and she just nodded approvingly before pointing by my chin, with quivering fingers I brought it by my jaw and it was a little wet, and I ended up wiping it away as I giggle in the process.

"Here." She said before picking one of the croissants and motions it to my mouth, at first I just stare at her and I realized she was giving her family a show, so with all smile I open my mouth wide open and without second thought she shoved the whole bread inside my it up to the point I almost chocked. "It's good, right? She loves your croissant, abuela."

"Is it good, Brittany?" Anita asked all of a sudden and I can't help but just nod, even I got my eyes watering for the bread prod the back of my throat as I try to chew it away.

"Amazing." I said almost breathlessly when I finally swallowed the last content. I swear to God, this woman is trying to kill me.

"So, okay we'll give you some time to eat. And I want the two of you to be out the garden before dinner, is that clear?" Yolanda said clasping her hands together and we just nodded in unison by that the two women disappeared on the wooden door.

When I heard the door clicked I automatically lunged on the glass of milk emptying the content in one swig. "I hate you." I managed to say right after I wipe my lips.

"I just helped you, you should actually thank me. I mean I can see you ogling then, I just gave it to you, now you're mad. You're welcome." She mumbled sarcastically taking a bite of her bagel.

"What if I choked and die? Huh?" I said accusingly and she just eyed me with her brows knitted together before shaking her head and finally getting up on her feet. "And where the hell you think you're going?"

She didn't even answer and she just got in the bathroom and I just rolled my eyes before shoving another piece of English muffin onto my mouth, groaning in each bite. After 20 minutes or more, Santana was still inside the bathroom and I can't but wonder what the hell is she doing in there along with the familiar tug in my stomach; I haven't peed since I open my eyes for Christ sake.

After I emptied Santana's glass of milk I slowly made my way through the bathroom, and I can't even help but wince when the floor is fucking freezing. "Santana." I called lowly as I neared my ear on the door, listening on any sounds coming from it. "Aren't you done yet? I have to pee." I tried this time and I even wince when my bladder started screaming for release and I just pressed my legs together.

"Santana, please. I don't think I'd last any longer." Nothing.

"Santana." I called as I banged on the door and still I received nothing in response.

"I will pee in here if you won't come out any second." Nothing.

"Jesus Christ Santana! I need to pee!" I pleaded as I leaned on the door my hands flying on my core, I don't think I'd handle this any second. Fuck!

"Santana. Plea- Oh fuck!" I hissed in pain when the door swung open and my butt met the cold tiled floor. This woman will be the end of me!

"Oops. Sorry!" Santana smiled when I look up to her, she got her hair in a tight pony and she's wearing a blue sports bra and short shorts. And seriously? She even managed to grin at me? "All yours though." She added.

"I fucking hate you." I yelled as I get up my hand flying on my butt as I tried to soothe the pain but when I was about to sue her for what she just did, the door's loud thudding sound gone my ear and I'm pretty sure that's just it.

I just closed my eyes and took a very very deep breath. The fact that I forgot about peeing is also the worst part! "Bitch." I mumbled under my breath before closing the bathroom door after me.

A relieved sigh escaped my lips when I went out the shower door, I really don't know for how long did I took this longest shower, I may have sang 5 different songs repeating each for like 4 times, and I finally decided to dry myself.

When I finally wrapped myself in one of those towels hanging just by the mirror, I can't help but smirk when my eyes landed on Santana's collection of different types of lotion and now I'm not wondering as to why she got that oh so perfect skin. Just when I was about to grab one, all of a sudden the bedroom's door thudding sound echoed, jolting every nerve I have.

"Shit." I whispered when one of the bottles almost slipped off my hand and I just sighed as I placed it to where it was placed before and just when I spun around my eyes caught something black and something… big. With my brows furrowed I made a single step towards the thing hanging just by the door, inches away from the doorknob.

"Oh. My. God." I just about whispers when I realised what this… creature is. "I'm begging you, don't eat me, please?" I mumbled nervously as I clutched my towel, my dear life depending on it. Slowly, I took a step back my eyes still boring holes onto the door, where this ginormous, large, huge spider just right above the knob is lying. I swear to god, it's looking right at me, oh my god! I can even see its eye, is that an eye? Oh god!

"Santana?" I called loudly but my voice seemed to be out for it came out like a whisper.

"Santana? I know you're in there. Could you open the door from out there? Please." Nothing.

"Santana?" Jeez! Do I really have to this? What if it attacked me? What if all of a sudden it transformed into one of those human sized spider and it could just swallow me whole? Oh no.

"Santan- oh Fuck! Jesus Christ! It fucking moved! Santana! Open the god damn door!" I yelled even louder when it moved, I promise, It fucking faced me! I really don't know what their face looks like but I don't care. It fucking moved!

"SANTANA!" I know for a fact that this would be the last time that I will call her for help, because seriously if she won't open this door, like right now I'm willing for this ginormous spider to eat me, if that'll help America. I would do it, whole heartedly.

And still nothing, so with my feet wobbly I took baby steps towards the door, I can feel the dampness of my hands as I try to keep myself upright. I even closed my eyes as I neared that thing, the urge of looking at it is a fucking bitch I chose not to, I may pass out if I'd do that.

"1" I counted as I raised my hand.

"2" I countered when I took a glimpse if my hand were just in the right position and by that I held my breath as I countered the next number.

"And 3!" And the door swung open. And when I thought I was safe, that fucking rag would be the end of my life." Oh fuck."

Everything went in a slow motion when Santana appeared out nowhere and I landed on her. Like literally.

"Oh god!" I breathed when I found my whole weight pressed against Santana's on the wooden floor, our faces mere inches apart, and I can feel her hot intakes of air mingling in mine, her dark chocolate brown eyes were just in shock like mine, my wet hair curtaining the corner of her face, and she also got the priceless reaction written all over her face, and now I figured why she can't hear me all this time, she got her precious ear buds tucked in her ear. And that's just it hit me, my brows furrow as to why my towel is lying just above her head, coz I swear to god it's wrapped around me. Around my naked body, and there!

"Jesus Christ!" I hissed almost breathlessly as I grabbed my towel and scampered away from her and I almost lost a tooth on how fast I wrapped the towel around my body. Oh my god! My boobs it was pressed against hers, oh dear god! I don't think I could even breathe!

"Why are you naked and wet?" she huffed as she get up on her feet.

"Oh nothing, it was raining in your room a minute ago and I thought to myself that it'll be awesome if I'll just strip. Of course I took a fucking shower!" I yelled.

"Then why are you running? Does my room look a fucking playground to you?" she yelled back. And I just closed my eyes, I don't have time for this.

"There's a fucking spider on your fucking bathroom." I informed her, a little calmer this time, and that wasn't that obvious for the number of curses I just said.

"What? How… You're kidding!" she stuttered with her brows furrowed.

"Yes, it was really big. Like this… big." I said as I clenched my fist and raised it onto the air. This time, she just stared at me, I mean it was that big, well maybe a little smaller but whatevs.

"No way." She shook her head peeking behind me in the process. "I'll never get in there. Never." She just about whispers. And this time I just figure that she's just as scared as me, and I can't help it but give myself an internal applause.

Payback.

"I'm kidding." I stated with more confidence, I even laugh a little.

"Then why are you running?" she asked hesitantly.

It took a few seconds for me to think of something I could say. "I find it boring to just walk, I need some adventure."

"Adventure? Inside my bathroom?" she retorted and I just nodded. I mean, just with that spider , I could even create a movie where it eats me and the whole world, and that would be adventure.

"You know what? Whatever! I'll take a fucking shower and you just wait for me. Got it?" she warned with her forefinger pointing on me, I just sucked my lips and nodded happily. By that she disappeared behind the door, and I began rummaging through my suitcase for something to wear and not long after Santana's shrilling voice tumbled from wall to wall.

"BRITTANY!" is the last thing I heard before Santana came rushing to my side, with that obvious horror written all over her face, her hands fisting the side of my shirt as she got her head buried on my chest, thanks to god that I already put on some clothes, just a simple sweater and yes I'm still in my underwear, I was just about to grab my pants, okay?

"I hate you." she grumbled against my chest and the smirk was wiped off my face when I realised that she's just on her underwear and her glistening bare back just right in front of me.

"You're… um… Santana…. You're sort of… naked." I stuttered, my feet seemed rooted on the carpeted floor and my limbs were no use.

She slowly composed herself before facing me with a scowl but the glint of fear still there. "You told me there's no spider." She almost growled.

I just shrugged and eyed her confusedly. "What are you talking about?"

"That fucking spider by the tub! You can't tell me you didn't see that because it was this-" she rambled before taking a hold of my fist "-big." She ended with a strong voice and I can't help but gulp dryly.

"Well, I may… have seen it." By the tub? I swear to god it was on the door. Oh fuck! That thing is a fucking monster, just come to think of it how come it managed to reach the tub within minutes. That's just unbelievable!

She didn't even respond when she just held me by the wrist and dragged me inside the bathroom, I even tried swatting her hands away but it's no use, she's spending her whole strength on me, I may have been a lot bigger than this woman but her strength? Bless her, Baby Jesus!

"No, no." I chanted as we neared the door. "It will eat me. And you, it will eat you! Aren't you scared of that thing?"

"I am scared, that's why. You get it!" she ordered when were finally steps away from the tub, where that fucking thing is lying, and it's seemed to be having a very good time.

"Why me? You get it!"

"No! You get it!"

"I will never ever touch that thing!"

"Neither do I."

"Get it!"

"No."

"Brittany!"

"Santana!"

"Get it!"

"Fine." I huffed. "Should I kill it?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" she asked nervously.

"But it seems nice."

"Just close your eyes then do _it_." She nodded.

"Okay, that's a good plan." I nodded along.

"In three, okay?"

"Okay. Three."

"Two."

"One!" We yelled in unison.

"Fuck! Where the hell did it go?" Santana nearly yelled as she checked her right and left and I do the same.

"Well, maybe it's already gone." I countered hopefully. I was kind of hoping it's already gone coz any more minutes of knowing that thing is still breathing I may have to lose mine. "It's gone." I declared when I checked on my right for the hundredth time.

"Britt." Santana called, at first I was a bit curious as to why she was calling me in my nickname, that's just not her, and I just hummed in response as I tried to look at my side. "Britt." She called even louder and I finally eyed her, with my brows knitted together.

"What?"

"It's.. It's on your h-hair." She whispers almost inaudible and I even have to ask her to repeat her words but when she did, I think I already swallowed my tongue.

"Quit messing around, Santana." I mumbled sternly. "Just keep looking."

"I am not. Seriously it's on your hair." She answered lowly and I just stare at her, the fear of what she was saying is already getting under my skin by that with quivering fingers I brought it by my head and when the tip of my fingers met different texture and something that's definitely not my hair, I'm dead.

"Take it off! Take it off!" I chanted endlessly as I tried to swat the fucking spider away. I swear to god, I can have my limbs broken from all the force I have been exerting but I don't care. "What the actual fuck?" I hissed when something wet poured on my head. Not just wet tho, it's fucking freezing.

"Don't move." Santana about growls as she steadies the hose just above my head and gripping on my hair with her free hand after a second I saw the ginormous spider fell just in front of me.

And I think my lungs is about to burst when it was still moving before it crawled up to the window and finally exited the bathroom.

Our heavy panting and gasps echoed inside the bathroom along with the continuous splashing of water against the tiled floor. And I didn't even realised that were both sank onto the floor, I got my sweater all wet and my hair still dripping and Santana is also in the same state.

"So that just happen." I mumbled blankly as we both stare on the window.

"Yea. And it was amazing." She whispered as blank as I am.

"That's what you actually call adventure."

"Praise."

"So does it fit?" Santana asks from the other side of her walk in closet.

"I think it's kind of short, don't you think?" I answered as I peeked through my long lashes.

"Let me see." And by that I slowly walk out the closet wearing this dress it was the color of a tan opal. Its strapless style revealed my precious collarbones wrapped in smooth, luring, skin but it was Santana's so nonetheless it was kind of short, it was cut off right above my knee and I can't really breathe. "It's okay." She breathed, her head cocked to the side and she got a small smirk lingering along her lips, I bet she's checking me out, for I can see her eyes lingering a little longer down my legs and my boobs.

"You've said that earlier." I mumbled irritably. Thanks to Santana to who got me wet and everything, thanks to that spider too, now I don't have something formal to wear. I mean that sweater is kind of my favorite and I consider it like a very very formal one, like seriously, I've been to Tina's Asian annual thingy wearing that, and it was epic. We've been here for like an hour and a half, tons of different dresses scattered on the floor and I'm really getting sick of changing from one dress to another.

"It was better than of the others." She assured with a nod, she's too wearing an all-over ivory lace, mermaid silhouette gown with an empire waist and little cap sleeve and saying that she's hot will be a fucking understatement because she looks stunning in that dress.

I sighed in response not noticing that I have been holding my breath for minutes now, and when I did let go of it, one of the buttons flew just right above Santana's feet and she began to laugh.

"I told you, I could just wear one of my jeans and t-shirt." I almost growled walking towards her ducking down as I pick the accessory.

"It's a formal party Brittany, and everybody knows that you're my fiancée not some lame ass bus taker."

"Gee, thanks San." I mumbled sarcastically as I tried to figure something out, my fingers fidgeting the other loosening button just above my belly button.

"You know what?" her voice rang through my ears and I just hummed with a pout.

"What?" I grumbled but when I spun around to look at her direction, she was gone.

"Santa-" I called but I was shortly cut off when I heard the clanking of her heels getting louder so once again I faced the whole body mirror.

"Take that off." I heard her say but I didn't even care to look up to her.

"I'd rather wear this than to go out there in my birthday suit. That would be embarrassing." I breathed as I tried to adjust the strap.

"Just take that off." She repeated and with a pout I spun around and I really don't know if I'll manage to keep myself together.

"I'm not wearing that."

"Yes you are."

"No." I shook my head.

"Uh, yes?"

"Uh, no?"

"You'll wear this and I'll wear this one. And that's final!"

"Santana." I whispered as I tugged on the hem of her skirt, I really don't know what to call this thing we are wearing and I wanted to even get back to my mother's womb, this is just so embarrassing.

"What?" she breathed before intertwining our fingers, I actually could really get used to the fact she's always holding my hand, I just feel safe, even though I wanted to just bury myself.

"They're sort of staring at us." I whispered walking along by her side. Right after we went out her room, I wanted to just hide under her bed or even under under it, I mean what they're wearing compared to what we are wearing, the connection? Is fucking miles away. Looking at those tux and long dresses will be the end of me.

"It's our night of course they're staring at us." She mumbled through gritted teeth grinning at those people who continuously waves at us, and I can't help but just smile back. It's like were one of those animals waiting to be butchered and were like being show off to the whole city. I mean whole city because if someone would ask me to count every single one, i may just walk away. I think they invited the whole Lima.

"If isn't the awkward bitch?" This short blonde haired girl appeared out of nowhere and i felt Santana's hand tighten around mine, she's holding a glass of champagne and I can't help but look at her from head to toe she's wearing this strapless top that went straight across with diamonds along the top. I mean she's really gorgeous- but not my gorgeous type. "And jeez, Santana. Did your closet walked out on you? What are you wearing?"

"Mock all you want, Quinn."

"I didn't know you were still keeping these Hawaiian costumes." So that's what they call it? Actually I'm freezing for I got my tummy exposed and my shoulders glimmering under the moonlight.

"Oh yea, I actually got it framed hanging right above my bed." Santana said straightaway, my brows knitting together coz I swear to God, it's her painting hanging right above her bed. "It's just a little something I planned -to be different."

"Oh really?" she asked and Santana shrugged. They're really weird. When I thought I was already forgotten, hazel eyes connected with my crystal blue and I swear to God, I don't think blood could flow around Santana's hand for I'm holding it like a vice grip. And when she smiled something loosened inside my chest and I managed to take a deep breath. "Sorry, I don't mean to be as rude as your fiancée. I'm Quinn Santana's best bitch. This costume you were wearing was actually mine, we wore this like back in the day." She offered her hand and I gladly took it with a sweet smile.

"I'm Brittany."

"Nice to meet you, tho I'm still wondering how and why did you agreed to marry this woman? She's an evil bitch." She mumbled with a short laugh, and I can see Santana boring holes onto my head.

"I can't agree with you more-" I laughed but when I felt Santana's nails digging a lot harder onto my palms. I get it. "-but what can you do? Love is love." I said awkwardly and her hands automatically loosened and Quinn's face softened. I believe Santana's not the one who used the word 'love' often.

"Quinny, have you seen Santana? I've been looking for her and Brittany."

"Mom." I heard Santana say.

"Santana? Brittany? Jesus Christ! What you two girls are wearing? I've been seeing you guys walking down the garden but I thought the wedding planner hired some dancers or something." Yolanda bolted right beside Quinn, a worried look over her face and when her eyes finally landed on us. It's priceless.

"Definitely not some entertainer, mom." Santana shook her head and I can't help the giggle that escaped my lips. "I ruined my dress and I asked Brittany to wear this, so I couldn't just embarrass myself." My mouth fell open when I heard her words, I mean she doesn't have to lie about it, I ruined my sweater, and well technically she did. I'm saying she doesn't have to lie about it.

"What else can I do?" Yolanda breathed with an exasperated sigh before she liked her arms around mine and Santana's dragging us to the crowded area. "Everybody's waiting."

After saying relentless 'hi' and 'how are you' to every single person Santana would introduce to me, I can't feel my feet. Like no joke. I can even feel the small prickle of sweat oozing out my pores so with a sigh I gave Santana some sort of code and I walked out sitting on one of the stools by the corner.

"Do you want some?" one of the waiters asked motioning to the platter of something greenish brown thing.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you. " I smiled gruesomely. I am hungry, but if I'll eat that thing I may puke. I just can't.

"This is really good." He assured waving the platter right in front of me, it have some yellowish jelly topping and it kind of wiggles every time he waves it and I don't think I could even look at it.

"No, I said I'm fine."

"It's good."

"No I'm fi- _oomph_." I didn't even manage to finish my words when he shoved that thing right inside my mouth, muffling my last words.

"Good, right?" he shortly asked with a grin before walking away, I can't even describe the taste delving my throat.

And just when I was about to spit it with a grimace written all over my face, spotlight landed right above my head and without second thought I swallowed that thing. "What?" I muttered almost breathlessly when I saw that all the guests were looking at my direction.

Fuck.

"Someone asked if how the magical proposal happened." Quinn asked from the other end of the garden when I felt cold hand slid on the small of my back and by that my nerves calmed a little. A little.

"Who did the proposal?" she asked with a smile.

"Santana did." I answered right away.

"Me? it was you." Santana countered beside me and I can feel the loving look of all the people surrounding us. This should feel weird but yes it is.

"Stop being silly, San. It was you."

"You stop-" I cut her off with a nudge on the ribs and she ended up choking on her own words. "Yep, I did." She said and all of the people went 'Awws' and 'Naww's."

"So how did you propose, San?" Someone asked from the circle of people and I felt Santana tensed beside me.

She cleared her throat before giving somewhat a sign. "It was Friday night. It was Friday, right? Then we actually had some misunderstanding the day before. " she inquired and I just nod.

"Actually I was on my way home then I received a call, it was from my best friend." I said.

"Asking if she could go back to the coffee shop. Her shift was finished after all." She countered when she finally nudged me on the shoulder.

"Then of course I went back, but Tina wasn't there. "

"Where is she?" she whispered maintaining a straight face.

"And she was just hiding on one of the counters." I laughed and everybody laughed along.

"Saying that group of guys robbed the coffee shop. And one of them has a gun." She ended with a little horror in her voice and everybody's faces turned into something scared yet interested on the next happenings.

"Then I asked her as to why she was crying. Then she told me that Santana was there when that happened, saying that Santana was looking for me for she was about to ask for forgiveness. And Tina told me that Santana tried to fight the big guys but then she was hit by the gun. So I was so scared, I ran for my dear life and when I reached her assigned room in the hospital-"

"Everybody told her I'm dead."

"Everybody told me she's dead. So I was so sorry, my tears it was gushing, I really don't know where those tears were coming from all I know is that I can't let her die. But when I saw her body, limp and cold on one of the beds."

"Don't you dare kill me on your story." She husked against my ear whilst faking a little giggle in the process.

"I was crying so hard, yelling how sorry I am and stuff-"

"Then all of a sudden I sit up with a grin written all over my face saying that it was just a prank and I asked her to marry me, then she said yes."

"I said yes."

"We're getting married!" she cheered, her hands clasp together.

I almost burst out laughing when everyone we're just staring at us like we just said that we ate 10 rabbits and 4 monkeys. Even her mom and grandma were stoned on their places.

"Yay!" Santana cheered once again and as if everything just sinks in- they started whooping and cheering on their seats.

"That's was sweet yet tragic at the same time." A boy in a wheelchair mumbled blankly as he adjusted the rim of his glasses.

"How about a kiss?" I heard someone yell, and seriously I almost choked on the water I have been drinking and I can see that Santana also tensed beside me.

"Oh, no! No public display." Santana answered quickly and everybody started mopping around.

"C'mon San. A kiss won't hurt! And it's the best way to end this engagement party." Another voice yelled.

"Is a kiss okay, babe?" She asked me and I haven't even understand what she was saying she already cut me off. "She said no. Have a goodnight everyone. Thank you for coming." She mumbled shortly taking a hold of my wrist and started dragging me out.

"C'mon." Everybody yelled and I found myself frozen in my place whilst Santana still holding my hand a little bit tense.

"Fine." She grumbled before facing the crowd and I want to say something, stop her or anything but I only got my mouth slightly open yet nothing comes out.

Oh God.

And before I know it, I really don't know if I got my eyes closed or open when I felt something supple and soft grazed my lips, it was just a split second of a split second, and after that I saw Santana's face retracting from my own.

"That wasn't a kiss!" Female voice yelled, I bet it was Quinn.

"They're kidding, right?" I heard Santana say maintaining a straight face.

"Woah!" is the last thing I heard when I grabbed Santana by the neck and I felt her tense on the sudden contact but I gave no recognition when I crashed our lips together, I can feel the light tingles spreading through my body, the explosion that I saw beneath my eyelids is fucking breathless. Even Santana got her arms around my shoulder, bracing herself. I know she's just shocked as I am. But when I was about to deepen the kiss she pulled back with her brows knitted together yet her eyes were plastered on my lips. I can even see her chest heaving rapidly, just like mine.

"That's what you call kiss Santana." I said almost breathlessly before walking away.


	7. Mistakenly Perfect

It was unbelievably early when I finally peeled my eyes open, the blue digital clock ticking just right above the nightstand giving the illuminating dark light inside Santana's room. There's the familiar coiling inside my stomach when the time finally sank into my brain it's about 12 midnight and few more hours it's officially morning, it's my wedding.

My body felt so cold under the sheets as I tugged it just above my chin. There was the usual silence tumbling from wall to wall, and yet my mind is clouded more than ever. It was the kiss veiling my mind from thinking straight and the burning sensation inside my chest even ignited as I recall how Santana's lips taste, how warm her intakes of air ghosting against mine, how her nails clawed on my back when she braced herself on my shoulder, the way her brows furrowed when she pulled away, and the tint of red shading her lips when I managed to open my eyes, it was actually in a slow motion and every frame makes my heart leap a beat or two.

Santana never said a word when we were finally back to her room, the walk was actually filled with nerve wracking silence except from the clanking of our heels echoing through the hallway. There was the urge of asking her what's wrong but I don't want to get the situation even awkward. Well, maybe I caught her off guard but c'mon we're about to get married and showing those people that short type of affection would just be the start.

I gulped dryly at the thought, this was just a deal, a billion dollar deal. And I would never let anything comes into my way. And, still I wanted to ask her if that action made her a little uncomfortable and if it did, I wanted to say sorry. She may be a bitch but I know that there's still something good running on that pretty head of hers.

With a deep breath, I slowly twisted my body completely facing the other direction. Just when I saw that the other side was completely empty, the crumpled sheets hanging on the edge and the light wedging of her pillow next to mine, my mouth fell open realizing that I was completely alone in her room. My palm was pretty drenched as I let it wander the empty space, it was actually a little colder than normal. I pressed my lips together when my eyes landed on the slightly agape door, there was actually the small amount of light seeping followed by the low clattering from the lower level of the house reaching my ear.

Momentarily, I pressed my eyelids before getting up on my feet, hissing when the floor was actually freezing. It's the light squeaking of the wooden door made me a jolt a little as I poke my head looking for any signs of this brunette and yes, I did saw nothing, instead there's the soft clanking from the kitchen. It was actually a little odd when I found myself walking down the stairs and when I saw that there's the shaft of light illuminating the living room through the kitchen I tucked my hands inside my pyjama bottoms before taking a deep breath.

Santana was sitting on one of the stools, glass of milk on her hands. She got her eyes closed and her mouth slightly parted, she even still got her hair a little bit messy. I'm really not sure what exactly came into my mind when I heard myself clearing my throat causing Santana to avert her attention on my direction. There's the priceless blank expression written all over her face as she scans mine, it actually made my heart almost jump out of its cage.

"Hi." I waved. Instantly, I shook my head realising what I just did, do I have to wave? Almost tremblingly I shoved my hand back to my pocket before eyeing her once again, just when I saw that she already got her eyes plastered on the glass before her. "Its late." I informed her as I walked towards the fridge to grab myself a glass of milk.

"You think I'm not informed?" she said with her usual sarcastic remarks.

"Right." I mumbled under my breath before emptying the glass of milk in one swig. "I'll leave you alone." I added almost immediately right after I dried my lips before walking through the door when I heard her clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry." she whispered almost inaudible, thanks to God that the whole kitchen was swallowed by the glass shattering silence and I'm able to hear one Santana Lopez saying those two words.

"It's okay." I nodded. Just when I was about to take another step I heard her shuffling in her seat.

"Can you like…stay?" I bit my tongue before nodding and taking the stool across Santana's. She got her head bowed down as she draws small circle on the rim of her glass before taking a small sip. "I actually hate milk." She grimaced after taking the glass halfway. "But, mom was telling me that it could help me sleep and since I was 4 it actually did."

"Yea, it was like an instant bed time story." I mumbled whilst toying with my fingers. "What happened earlier, Santana I'm so sorry." I stammered like it was the most difficult thing here in earth, well, yea actually, yes. I kissed her out of nowhere that should have shocked her. "You're not speaking to me since that so I thought to myself-"

"-that I was mad?" she cut me off with a breathy laugh shaking her head in the process.

"Aren't you?"

Internally, I got myself panting, waiting for her to answer my question, even the pounding of my chest seemed to be echoing inside my ear. The only sound resonation inside the small room was the clinking of her glass against the cold marble table. It was almost deafening if you ask me.

"My fiancée died several years ago." I heard Santana whisper; just that I found myself staring at her, her fingers fidgeting the rim of her glass and the way her brows furrow when she eyed me with hooded lids made the banging in my chest even harder, there was my voice trying to escape my lips yet there's something blocking it deep down. "Stephanie and I are best friends since middle school, I thought that it was just a typical love story and we could actually live happily ever after but when I found out that she has leukaemia and that she might be gone anytime soon my heart broke into pieces. It was like the whole world fell down on me, I was mad and fuming about it, and before I can blame anyone… she was gone, the last thing I know is that I gave her my word that she'll be the last person I'll kiss by that I know that there's something inside me swelled up. I really don't know what that means but since that I never tried kissing anyone but of course I get laid yet I'm trying not to take those things a little deeper. It's silly but inside my head it's the only thing keeping her alive." She breathed, her voice came out raspy and slow. It's like every words were from deep inside of her waiting to be said. There's the light glow in her eyes just right after she say those words, her lips curled into a small smile when her fiancée's name escape her lips like it was the only thing running inside her head this whole time. "So, when you kissed me earlier. I can't believe myself that I did kissed back because I never do that, well maybe I was just caught up in the moment and again I wanted to blame you instead but then I realised that what do you know about that silly promise clouding my head. So I might as well tell you, so you won't be shocked if I'd go all ninja on you when you tried to kiss me, again."

"I'm sorry for what happened." I mumbled shortly, I can hear the shade of sadness in her voice, seeing her with that strong physical image is even like needing a much stronger sense of sympathy. "And for Stephanie."

It was a tight lip smile forming on her lips when those words escaped my lips. Judging the cold atmosphere and unnerving silence surrounding the two of us I cleared my throat. "My family died 4 years ago." I muttered into the air. "It was a week before Christmas, they were about to visit me in Boston but then when I was waiting for my dad to ring my phone, I realised that it wasn't him on the other line. It was a random person telling me that they were involved in a car accident. By that I don't think I can even feel anything, it's like I was just… floating. And when I finally got the chance to see them, they were all in the c-coffin, they were all gone. That moment, I don't think I got more tears to cry. Everything went in a swift motion then I found myself returning back to Boston, trying to move on. And if you'll ask me if I already did…" I wet my lips, and the back of my hand went autopilot dabbing the tears that escaped my eyes. "-I haven't." I continued.

And as much I wanted to dry my eyes the more of those tears came rolling down. Santana was just staring at me, her lower lip tugged between her teeth. She was like having a battle of thoughts if she should say something or just hug me or something. After few deep breaths whilst making sure I already got my eyes pretty dry I ended up getting up on my feet. "I'll sleep on the couch." I said before disappearing on the wooden door.

I don't know why I am here, like seriously. I have no idea why am I wearing this white dress, my hair in braid, high stiletto and bouquet of flowers in my hand. I don't know how or why. Oh right I get to agree marrying this woman in exchange of billion dollars. It actually felt like I'm walking in a drought area barefoot, I know that everything doesn't make any sense and yet on the back of my head it does, my mind it was dimming in hundreds of thoughts running.

Santana's fingers tightened around mine along with the tip of her head when I finally eyed her threw me back to reality. It's the loud whooshing of cold beach air hitting the corner of my face, the gleaming ray of the sun gives the illuminating glow of the seawater steps away from us. And the light shade of pink and red radiating in every corner of the carpeted aisle along with the soft melody coming from the cellist on one of the spots is like a dream wedding.

A dream wedding for couples who are truly, madly and deeply in love with each other. And this? Is definitely not my dream wedding, not for now at the least.

My chest pounded even harder when I realized that Tina, Rachel, Sam and Mercedes were sitting on the front row opposite Santana's parents and close relatives were sitting. Tina was mouthing something I can't quite figure out, whilst the other three were having that perfect smiles plastered on their faces. There's the proud smirk tugged on Yolanda's and Anita's lips whilst Santana's dad Miguel got his signature frown etching on his face.

"Brittany." Santana's voice rang through my ears realizing that I literally froze in my place staring at the number of people staring right back at me. "Walk." She ordered through a grin.

"I don't think I can do this." I whispered almost inaudible. Santana tugged my hand a little harder trying to pull me through the crowd.

"You're kidding." She breathed with a smile. People were starting to watch us with knitted eyebrows and low chattering echoing inside my ear.

"I'm not kidding." I mumbled back as I try to tug my fingers off of hers but she just tightened her grip a little harder.

"Yes, you are. Now, walk." She rasped. "Brittany."

"Santana, I can't. This is so wrong."

"Nothing of these is wrong, okay. Now, walk."

"I can't." I retorted a little low, my throat seemed dry from all the heavy breathing.

"They are all looking at us, Brittany. You can't back out now." She hissed.

I swallowed dryly just in time my eyes landed on Yolanda's and Anita's confused look. I can even feel the breaking of sweat on the corner of my face whilst the woman beside me was trying to draw blood on my palms by digging her nails a little harder than I can remember.

"Okay." I breathed. "I'm not backing out."

"Good. Let's go." She sighed, tugging on my hand for the hundredth time. "Brittany."

"3 months." I mumbled under my breath, and Santana just threw me a confused look. "We'll file a divorce right after."

"3 months? Funny. The contract says 1 year." She informed me, and it's my time to look at her, confused.

"What contract? We don't even have a contract."

"We are making one." She breathed. "And I'm telling you we have one year, by that they'll believe that we _we're_ at least in love with each other, and things just didn't work out."

"Fine. 7 months." I stated firmly.

"10."

"8."

"9."

"Fine! Now walk!"

~  
>"You look really pretty, Britt." Sam complimented wrapping his arms around my waist, and mine went autopilot wrapping around his neck as we continued swaying to the music.<p>

"Gee, thanks Sam." I mumbled rolling my eyes in the process.

"So, how's the plan between the two of you? Are you like gonna have children?" When his words reached my ears, I really don't know if I should laugh or strangle Sam right here right now.

"Eew!" I shook my head making puking sounds in the process. "Just imagining those months that I'll be living with her it's like an immediate nightmare. Seriously."

"I thought you like her?" he asked, a little bewildered.

"And yes, I did like her. That was before I realized that she got that inner bitch blazing inside of her." I scoffed.

I did like Santana. I mean c'mon who wouldn't like her? She's freaking hot and I just sound like a total perv but whatever. And in the first line of thought she was really nice and I really don't know as to why she's acting that of a bitch. But last night when she told me those things, it was like there was a small puzzle stretching inside my brain. She was really hurt when Stephanie died, I can almost see it in her eyes. Counting those days I get to spend with her and her family, she was actually the woman I would like to spend my whole life with, her family was just so perfect and her, she was just so dreamlike. And yet, there's nothing but the deal coming in between us. Nothing but money.

"Can I have this dance?" I heard a deep voice say and the next thing I know I'm staring at deep brown eyes, strong hands wrap around my waist and I'm burning under his gaze, my heart seemed to be racing and my palms felt even colder when the music started.

I found my mouth slightly parted when we started swaying onto the soft melody. "It's really nice to s-see you M-Miguel. I me-mean Mr Lo-Lopez, I mean S-sir Mr Lopez." I stuttered out. There's the unimpressed look written all over her face and I can't help but wince internally. "Shit." I whispered.

"How are you Brittany?" He asked, maintaining eye contact.

"I'm great. Really g-great." I nodded before gulping dryly. I swear to God this song happens to be the longest music I've ever heard. It's like I've been swaying for seem like forever and every second I can feel his eyes burning holes onto my head.

"How much?" he asked out of nowhere. My eyes were fast to connect with his when his words sank into my brain.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about." He was smiling yet I know that he's implying something else.

"I'm not following." I shook my head.

"How much is she paying you? Hm? I'll double it, and I'll file your divorce first thing in the morning." he answered a little higher.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled a little bit tense. If there's one thing I wanted to happen right now, it's that this fucking music would stop.

"Santana- she's my exact same replica. I have my brain running in that head of hers. Any decision she made was the same decision I have in my mind. And this happens to be the only thing she's wrong about. There's nothing you can even give her, nothing but a cup of coffee and bagel. Worthless people don't have space in our family and just thinking that Santana did choose you over my decision is nothing but a mistake. And mistakes have no place in her world."

"Mr Lopez, Santana and I are married. And this worthless person that happens to be a mistake will stay in her world forever. And Santana she got her own brain to decide for herself, she's not a baby anymore. She's a grown up woman who fell in love with a barista, and there's nothing you could do about that!" I hissed with the anger dripping in my voice just in time the music stopped. It's like every ounce of blood running through me collected onto my head not noticing that Santana has already been standing right beside me, her hand resting on the small of my back.

"Is everything okay? Dad? Britt?" she whispered when the music once again started.

"We're fine. Brittany and I just having a little chat, aren't we?" he said through a smile, averting his line of sight on my direction.

"Yea. Yes, we are." I answered almost instantly.

"I'll leave you two." He said one last time before spinning and walked away.

Santana let an audible sigh escaped her lips before wrapping her hand around my waist tugging my arms around her neck. "What did he say?" she asked looking for my eyes.

"Nothing." I breathed.

"Seriously, tell me." she urged giving my hip a light squeeze.

"We just had an argument about you. He was asking me how much you are paying me for marrying you."

"And what did you say?" she asked an octave higher.

I just shook my head before eyeing her. "I told him what I have to say, I'm not here just because of money. He was upset and that's not my fault, he started it after all."

Santana clicked her tongue before licking her lower lip. "You shouldn't have argued with him." She nearly growled.

"What? I told him that there's no money involved and you and I are in love. Why are you mad?"

"Look, you don't know him, okay? Right now, he's probably thinking of something that might ruin our lives." She breathed with an exasperated sigh. "Or not that, but I know one thing he'll never stop making our lives miserable."

"But-"

"Look, you don't understand. It's not my fault if you _don't_ have a family to be aware of things like this." She said in one breath.

My mouth fell open and my arms fell to my side. "You just didn't say that." I whispered lowly.

"B-Brittany, I-I'm sorry." she mumbled trying to hold my hand but I was fast to pull it away.

"He's right. You guys are exactly the same." I shook my head before walking away, there's the tears stinging my eyes and the tightening of my chest flaring inside me.


	8. Reason Why

"Fuck!"

"Where is she?"

"She's not answering her phone."

"Santana, can you like tell me what happen right after the wedding?"

It's been almost half an hour since we were standing at the airport's entrance waiting for a certain blonde's appearance. It was absolutely planned that this very day would be our honeymoon and as far as I know, she was informed. And of course judging the amount of messages I left her, she was fully aware that she has to be in here within the next 30 minutes.

Mouth slightly parted, I stare at Quinn who got her hands securely placed on her hips, whilst she got a single brow quirked. "We just had an argument, is all." I mumbled lowly, blankly tapping on my phone.

Since what happened last night, I haven't taken a glimpse of those blonde locks and deep blue eyes. Fighting the urge of calling her all night was almost unbearable, but just thinking of those things that I said, I thought to myself that she kind of needed some time for herself. Just thinking of those words that escaped my lips even brought a scorching pain through me; it was so reckless of me, so unfair.

This morning, there's the light familiar laughter coming from the garden and I almost lost a tooth on how fast I moved towards the window, and the automatic slumping of my shoulders and falling of my face when I realised that her things were nowhere to be found made the guilt inside me even worse. By that, without second thought I grabbed my phone and hastily typed her number, but when it automatically went to her voicemail, I'm dead.

"An argument? Seriously, Santana? You guys were married less than a day and you just let your alter ego take over just like that. And now, you're expecting Brittany to be here. Well done!" She scolded before grabbing me by the wrist pulling me on one of the benches.

A muffled groan escaped my throat when I buried my head on my palms. This is frustrating! What am I even thinking when I said that? When she told me that her family died in a car accident, my mind went blurry, my mouth slightly agape and my feet glued on the cold floor. Those tears that escaped her eyes were like little diamonds rolling down her pale cheeks, and the quivering of her fingers when she tried to wipe it away was still literally clear inside my head.

"I know, it's my fault." I sighed staring on my phone. "But what can I do? She's not answering her phone. I can't stay here, I won't risk any chance my mom or dad seeing me wandering in Lima instead of spending a week surfboarding, swimming or even flying with my _wife_ in Hawaii."

Quinn scoffed beside me shaking her head in the process. "Well, it's either you can kill yourself or wait for her." She mumbled seriously and I just threw her an annoyed look. "Or you can actually pull yourself together because… she's here." She added her voice an octave higher my brows knitted in an instant and my mouth fell open.

"That's not funny, Quinn." I muttered under my breath, Quinn didn't even manage to look at me instead she just wiggled in her seat whilst waving her hand.

"Brittany! Over here!" she called on the other side of the road.

Slowly, with my brows furrowed I followed her line of sight. And for the love of God, I'm pretty sure that every ounce of blood ran through my brain and trying to seep out of my pores. There's the tight lip smile etching on those thin pink lips, the crimson red tint of her cheeks and the messy bun of her hair – Brittany.

What happened last night replaying almost clearly inside my head, even the quivering of her lips when she mumbled her last words and the whipping of her hair when she walked away. I can almost hear the pounding of my chest inside my ear, I never felt this guilty for a very long time. Next thing I know is that two blondes were standing in front of me, the gleaming ray of the sun giving the breath taking glow of their light colour tresses.

"Santana." It was Quinn's voice returning me to reality. I reflexively shook my head throwing every thought s running inside my head.

"Yea?" I mumbled almost blankly just in time my eyes landed on Brittany. She just quirked a brow before shaking her head and completely walking towards the growing line by the entrance. "What did I do?" I asked instantly and Quinn just shrugged in response.

"Ask her." She mumbled before tugging me by the wrist towards Britt, I just rolled my eyes, dragging my suitcase with my free hand.

"Sooooo." Quinn started when we're finally standing right in front of Brittany. "One week for the newlyweds. Isn't it exciting?" Quinn cheered, there's the light giggle bubbling in my throat trying to lighten up the mood but when I saw Brittany and her unchanging features I decided to just bow my head and fidget the hem of my coat.

"It is." Brittany mumbled shortly with a small smile averting her eyes on my direction.

"Right! So, Santana I'll be taking over your position for a week? I just hope your father and I's fate won't cross inside the office. I just wish!" Quinn laughed.

"Yea, I just hope that you can even manage-" I laughed but shortly cut off when Brittany spun around walking towards the entrance leaving my mouth slightly parted and my palm felt a lot warmer against my forehead.

"An argument huh? And now I believe that it's not just an argument." Quinn joked and I just threw her a glare.

I gave Quinn a hug before she completely disappeared inside her car and driving away. Just in time I felt the unfamiliar tingling inside my ear. Slowly, I faced the other direction where I know that Brittany might have been waiting for me. But when I managed to look where she has been standing I can feel the immediate unusual anxiousness under my skin.

With a deep breath, I shoved my hand inside my pocket and my grip on my suitcase got even tighter, my knuckles practically turning white. My feet got even heavier as I neared her, I can't even believe that I'm this nervous, this is just Brittany for Christ sake. And yeah, the thought alone, this woman getting mad is nearly even impossible. I'm not saying that just because I spent barely two days with this woman, and judging the amount of seconds of every hours, countless times that I did snap and shout at her but for the record she's even giving me small smile right after, but last night, I know that I did cross the line.

Deep inside me, I know that I'm a bitch. Thing is, I can't really understand as to why I get dizzy and the sudden coldness of my palms when Brittany is near me, as much as I want to look for the answer inside my head, things just went out a little blurry and unclear, like there's an awaiting image appearing inside my head, everytime.

"Ticket, Miss." This middle-aged man asked when I was finally on the door, realizing that Brittany was already inside.

A shaky breath escaped my lips, handing the ticket with almost trembling fingers. Exaggeratingly, I can almost feel the explosion inside me along with the thousandth of thoughts clouding inside my head and when I finally enter the airport, my eyes automatically landed on blonde locks, black skinny jeans and simple polo shirt.

"Britt! Wait up." I called, almost embarrassingly I can feel the quivering of my voice and I just hope that she didn't notice it for she slowed her pace allowing me to catch up.

"Hey." I greeted almost breathlessly. Brittany just sent me a small glance before completely averting her attention back to the floor.

"Sooo… Hawaii…. Isn't it a perfect getaway?" I mumbled matter-of-factly and she just shrugged. "Have you been there? I mean I've been there once but what I did there was mostly just paper works and meetings and everything. But the water? God! It's so so perfect." I added with exaggerated groan of approval. I decided to just click my tongue when Brittany's attention was still on the view before her, a perfect poker face written all over her face.

With a truckload of willpower I managed to clear my throat and her name escaped my lips, my fingers automatically wrapping around her wrist. By this I'm pretty sure that I got Brittany's attention for she froze in her place. I really don't know what came into my mind exactly when I even positioned myself just right in front of her. I can feel the catching of my breath in my throat when I found myself staring at her, my brown orbs locked with her blue ones, it was like an endless ocean reflecting the sky perfectly, every shade were almost maddeningly beautiful.

And when she pulled her hand away, I'm aware that she just threw me back to reality, harder than I thought. "Brittany. About what happened last night.." I started, Brittany raised an eyebrow before crossing her arms over her chest. It was almost intimidating, but Santana Lopez never ever gets intimidated, and just looking at the blonde in front of me along with the loudening tapping of her feet on the floor, I think that's about to change.

"Thing that I said… it was a mistake, a huge mistake. I wasn't really thinking when I said that. I was just scared of those things that might happen, because I know him and the things he can do. And I just don't want him intervening in my private life, everything seems to be fake yet I know that I have to make it real just to provoke his words and so that he'd stop making everything about himself." I breathed whilst burning under her gaze. "I'm so so sorry for saying those." I added lowering my head.

Brittany never said a word instead she was just staring at me like there's something else she wanted to hear. "You can hit me if you like, I mean if that'll compensate." I offered with a little cheeriness in my voice, lowering on the last words. "But not on my face though, I'm way too pretty for that." I added almost instantly. "You can hit me… here!" I finally said as I offered my right arm. "I'm left handed anyways, so. GO!" My voice was quivering and I even pressed my eyelids almost painfully waiting for any life threatening pain. "Did you do it already?" I asked blankly when seconds passed and I felt nothing. Just a matter of seconds I felt something softly poked me on the forehead and I ended up peeling my eyes open.

"We're gonna be late." She mumbled shortly when our eyes connected before walking pass me, leaving me again mouth parted, almost awkwardly standing in the middle of this crowded place with my right arm hanging in the air.

"Perfect!" I hissed to myself, following Brittany's trance towards the boarding gate.

A minute of waiting here seemed to be more than like a year, Brittany never said a word when I managed to stand beside her and by that I decided to quiet myself, it actually felt different when she's not her usual self, babbling endlessly. I got my hands securely placed inside my pocket whilst I got my eyes plastered on the line before me. There's the gap between our bodies and yet her body felt like sizzling, different type of heat radiating almost disturbingly.

"I need to go to the restroom." I heard Brittany say, almost giving myself a high five when I heard her voice, does this mean we're okay?

"But we're about to board." I informed her.

"But I have to pee and don't try telling me to use the restroom inside the plane." She mumbled with a strong voice shaking her head.

"But-"

"I'll catch up to you." she breathed walking away and I ended up nodding letting out a small 'okay.'

"Shit!" I hissed when my call automatically went to her voicemail. "Fuck!" My jaw clenched in an instant when I realised that one of the stewardess was about to close the cabin door.

"Excuse me!" I called and the crew made her way to my direction with that oh perfect smile written all over her face. She was actually really pretty, with that gorgeous brunette hair in braid and the admirable brown shade of her eyes and yes with the perfect body swaying just like that.

"Yes, miss?" she smiled.

"I'm still waiting for my wife." I informed her with my voice a little higher as I adjusted my seat.

"Oh okay, what was your wife's name?" she asked.

"Brittany Pierce." I said and she just stared at me, her brows knitting and her mouth part for a split second.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Brittany Pierce." I said a little louder gaining the other passengers' attention.

"Brittany? You mean with T-A-N-Y?" she cleared out. It's my time to look at her bewilderedly as I ran my fingers through my hair. Is she seriously doing this right now?

"I believe that I'm loyal to my pronunciation." I retorted. "Are you like going to page her or what?" I added with my voice an octave higher.

She never said a word instead she just licked her lower lip before clearing her throat. "Okay. I'll see what I can do." she smiled.

"Thank you." I sighed a little louder when my eyes landed on her name plate. "Miranda."

_After 15 minutes._

"Brittany, you're dead." I groaned when my call once again directed her to voicemail. I mean the other peoples' chattering was getting louder by every second and by that another frustrated groan echoed in my ear. Did she pee a gallon or something?

"Hold up!" I nearly yelled when once again I saw someone closing the cabin door. "I told you that I'm still waiting for my wife." I grumbled.

"But ma'am we can't wait a little longer we have to be in Hawaii in the designated hour, I'm really sorry and please take your seat we're about to take off." She said with an apologetic look.

"No. Look, I'll pay you we just have to wait for another let's say 15 minutes." I offered with a devilish smirk crossing my arms over my chest.

"No can do. Please take your seat we're about to take off." She shook her head with a smile just in time the fasten your seatbelt sign lit up.

"You are so on my list. No me gusta!" I hissed as I point a single digit on her face and I even groan a little louder when she just continued staring at me with that smirk tugged on her lips. "Fuck!" I winced when I ended up taking my seat. And I just can't believe she's doing this!

"I need to go to the restroom." I mumbled a little lower as I adjusted the strap of my duffel bag.

"But we're about to board." Santana informed me. Her voice went a little joyous or excited, I dunno.

"But I have to pee and don't try telling me to use the restroom inside the plane." I mumbled. I once tried to wash my hands inside the cabin and I ended up having water all over me, it's just unnerving and embarrassing for when I went out it looked like that I had a quick shower inside that small room. Santana looked at me like I was kidding and when I just quirked my brow she let out a sigh.

"But-"

"I'll catch up to you." I muttered shortly before walking away. I believe that I heard her whispering a small 'okay' and by that I'm pretty sure that the way I took wasn't the way to the restroom, instead out of the airport.

It was the soft melody playing on my iPod replaying Santana's earlier reaction when I appeared in front of her, her eyes almost bulging out of its socket and her mouth almost fell to the ground and if it wasn't the fact that I'm super mad at her then I would've laugh but the anger bubbling inside me was much stronger than any of those priceless reaction she might have. Even the smallest amount of her voice reaching my ear gives that irritating tingles down my spine intensifying the animosity blurring my head.

Just thinking about those words that escaped her lips were like giving me an immediate headache. Last night, my mind practically went blank and I almost pass out when those words sank into my senses. It felt like for a very long time I'm floating and I can't feel anything beneath my feet. And just the cold whipping of air ruffling my hair is the only thing I could define that very moment, like everything that happened that day once again replaying inside my head, like she just reminded me on how much I lost these past few years, it was heart breaking. I'm not sure if it was my tears dampening the back of my hand for once again I felt numb.

Numb enough for me to leave the small terrace outside the Lopez's garden when I knew that it's time to make a move. It was incredibly dark when I managed to sneak inside Santana's room to gather my things, there was still the soft music echoing down the garden indicating that they were still having fun, I should be having fun, it was my wedding after all and yet I can't even bring myself to smile and just thinking of those things that happened it's nearly impossible for my life to be normal.

When the cab came into a halt just in time the music in my earphones stopped, it's time.

By the moment I reached the front porch, I get flooded with a sense of nostalgia. My head spinning because of those things that might happen when I finally raise my hand and knock on this wooden door. Things that I might see when this door wide open, things that might replay inside my head.

And before I know it, I heard the three consecutive banging on the door and my hand retracting from it followed by the loudening abrupt footsteps from the inside. Next thing I know is that I was greeted by deep blue eyes, apron that has been clumsily hanging by her neck and the messy bun of her blonde hair.

It was my mom.

"Who's tha-Brittany! Oh my god, Brittany!"

"Hi!" is all I can let out when she already lunged on me squealing in the process, her arms wrapped around my neck before she cupped my cheek examining every inch of my face with that grin plastered on her lips.

"You look exactly like Marni." She breathed with a sigh and I can't help but smile at the mention of my mother's name.

"You too." I giggled.

"She's my twin, silly. Of course I look just like her." She laughed before playfully rolling her eyes whilst tugging me inside the house yelling incoherent words, saying that I'm here and things like that. How I miss this.

This happens to be my second home, even when I was young my mom and Aunt Lacy, they used to be super close, it was actually creepy in my opinion seeing two faces sitting on the couch, it took me years to get used to it, not until I reached the age of 7 I used to cry every time I see them together.

After the accident, this happens to be the first time that I did talk to them, in the funeral I even tried not to look at her, it's just so hurtful reminding me that my mom is never going back. And even I was about to leave Lima, I didn't contact them either, it's just I don't want things that holding me back right at that moment, for the only thing running inside my head was to move on and learn to live normally which I still guess failed to do so.

"Who?" Uncle Daniel yelled from the garden, he still got some grease and dirt all over himself but when his eyes landed on me, his mouth wide open and it was like he saw something from heaven above. "Jesus Christ! Brittany! How are you? It's been what? 9 years? Or 8?" he gasped when he managed to pull away from the bone crushing hug.

"4 years." I laughed as I thread my fingers through my hair.

"Yea, I just love counting things doubled, just to make sure." He laughed along. "-and it just felt like a very long time since we saw you. Look at you, you look really different since the funera- _Ow_!" Uncle Dan was automatically cut off when Aunt Lacy shoved him on the shoulder and he ended up raising his hands in defence. I let out a small giggle before my eyes automatically averted to my shoes and the coldness of my palms automatically gave a familiar scorching inside me.

"Mom! Why are you yelling? I almost spilled my chemistry project!" female voice yelled from upstairs and I can't help but smile when I realized whom that voice belonged to followed by the rushed steps down the stairs.

"Britt?" she almost whispered when she was finally two steps away from me. Beneath those eyeglasses, her hazel green eyes widen and her mouth fell open. "Britt!" she yelled with a laugh before engulfing me in a hug.

"Someone had a growth spurt." I gasped when she pulled away. Shelly is the very same age with my younger sister, Karen. The three of us used to be very close back then , and after the accident I learnt to aloof myself from everybody and I know that I did hurt her in some way.

Shelly blushed and shrugged modestly as she adjusts the rim of her glasses.

"And then he asked me out." Shelly whispered almost inaudible, her cheeks reddening and I bet her ears are burning.

"Oh my god! Is he cute?" Aunt Lacy and I asked in unison, our eyes plastered on Shelley's face.

"Don't you dare answer that, young lady! You aren't allowed to admire boys not until you're 30! Do you hear me?" Uncle Dan chirped in munching another lettuce in his mouth.

"Dan! Shelley is about to turn 18." Aunt Lacy scolded through a grin.

"And so? Boys are not allowed!" he nodded with gritted teeth. "And I really don't want to use that gun I used to tuck under my pillow."

"What?!" The rest of us almost yelled and Uncle Dan just shrugged.

"How about you Britt? Who's the lucky girl?" Aunt Lacy asked all of a sudden causing everybody's eyes to lay on my direction. They have that sly smirk playing along their lips waiting for my answer, and I can't help but gulp dryly.

"What are you guys saying?" I muttered innocently, shoving a piece of chicken cutlet in my mouth.

The look on their faces was actually creepy for they look like they're having an evil plan and things like these turn out not to be that good. I can feel the breaking of sweat on the corner of my face when they nod altogether before I once again burn under their gazes.

"Seriously? What?"

By that their eyes almost in unison averted on my hand holding a spoon and where that diamond ring has been lying. And why didn't I remove it, again?

"Heh!" I giggled before the spoon made a loud clattering sound against my plate when I tucked my hand under the table.

"Now what?" Shelley muttered with a dark laugh.

I ended up sighing and putting my hand out in display, and they started squealing in their seats, Aunt Lacy even set aside her plate hovering the other platter for her just to have a good view of my ring finger, Shelley got her mouth wide open the glow in her eyes was almost dreamy.

"It's so big," Aunt Lacy gasped as she run her fingers through mine. "How much is this? I bet this can even buy every single house in this village." She admired and I can't help but just smile.

"What's her name? And we didn't even have the chance to meet her. And why aren't we even invited?" Uncle Dan mumbled on the corner, his eyes fixed on the view before him.

"Her name is Santana Lopez, and the wedding was actually in a rush so, and in fact it was a private wedding." I reasoned.

There's the nagging voice on the back of my head if I should tell them that I'm in a billion dollar deal. That I'm marrying that woman in exchange of billion dollars. In their opinion, if there is one thing that has to be constant in a relationship, that has to be love.

And yes, Santana and I don't love each. We actually hate each other!

"We have to meet her. We need to see that woman who chased the heart of one Brittany Susan Pierce!" Aunt Lacy cheered with clasped hands.

See?

"Ummm, th-that… it- it was… s-she… we-we.." I stuttered out and I can feel the throbbing of my chest in every second that has passed.

"What?" Shelley countered with a quirked brow.

"Did she hurt you?" Uncle Dan assumed in an instant.

"What? No!" I said almost breathlessly.

"So? When can we meet her?" Aunt Lacy once again insisted with a longing look in her face.

I ended up scratching the back of my neck when their eyes never left mine. "Fine! Let me see our schedule. She's in a convention meeting right now." I lied. I can't actually say that she's on a honeymoon right now, alone. Just the mere thought of Santana landing in Hawaii gave that inner flame of guilt. Her words earlier were straight to my heart, I know that somehow she was sincere with what she just said but then giving her a lesson is what running inside my head.

"Good! I thought I was about to use that gun." He smirked.

"Dad!"

_Later that night_

"Goodnight Britt-Britt." Shelley called over her shoulder before closing the door behind her.

"Night!" I called back, trying to supress a yawn.

Shelley's old bedroom was swallowed by the complete darkness aside from the small amount of light from the street outside the glass window. For a second, I closed my eyes along with the loud sigh that escaped my lips.

I can't even believe that the reunion among us went pretty normal, no one mentioned something that'll change the mood and I hope that this week would just go on like that, it's not that I don't want them talking about my family, I actually wanted to hear those silly stories that Aunt Lacy used to blackmail mom, and yet I just want their memories resting peacefully inside my head.

Just when I once again closed my eyes, I just remembered that Santana already landed on Hawaii and she may have killed me more than hundredth time in her head. When I managed to blindly reach for my phone from the night stand, my lower lip was automatically tugged between my teeth when I saw the amount of messages Santana left me since I excused myself.

Just when I positioned my phone by my ear to listen on her message, I can feel the unusual pounding of my chest, her voice was so small and fragile and even the small cracking were still audible.

_Hey Britt… Um…So, I really don't know where to start. I just arrive here in Hawaii, the place was so good, you'd probably like it of you were here and I know that you're still mad at me that's why you didn't come back… I'm sorry if I did hurt you with what I said, and I'm really sorry for dragging you into this. But, I need you. I just hope that when I get back there we could finalize the contract and I promise that I will be so nice, the cotton candy will melt in my mouth. I mean I should've been nice since the first day because it's actually my fault as to why we're here, why you're here. So, call me if you had a chance or just text me so that I'd know you're safe… bye._

I really don't know for how long her voice played in my ear, and before I know it I'm about to get lost in a peaceful slumber with that smile etching on my lips.


	9. Probably

It's been almost a day since I landed here in Hawaii and still it felt like I'm flying and falling at the same time, that fucking plane would have been the death of me. Just when I arrive last night, it felt like my head was about to explode and right now I can't even manage to move. I still got my things carelessly scattered on the carpeted floor and my coat hanging on one of the rack by the door. The suite was actually really cozy and welcoming and staying in this room more than a week won't be problem.

A groan escaped my throat tumbling from wall to wall and my hands went automatic pulling the comforter off of me realizing how raspy my voice went. It's almost painful when I tried to peel my eyes open, and the seeping of light from the glass window almost made my eyelids burn.

"Fuck." I hissed to myself when I tried to sit up but automatically, it felt like the room is spinning. So for a moment, I closed my eyes, composing myself. The last thing I remember was when I left Brittany a message. It was almost embarrassing for I really don't know what to say, my voice was a bit raspy and my endless stuttering was almost annoying, there was the sigh that escaped my lips when I said my last words, and yes there's nothing wrong about trying.

Maybe?

Whatevs!

After the longest shower in history, I managed to step out the shower stall. Thank god for I felt a lot better compared earlier, it felt like I had the worst hangover this morning, it's weird. The room was eerily empty and silent aside from the loud whooshing of sea water just outside my window, the breath taking glow of a Tuesday morning here in Hawaii is beyond admirable, I found my mouth slightly open and my eyes almost shining under the sunlight, fuck it. I won't spend this week with my mind foggy and guilty for what happened with Brittany and I.

I might as well enjoy this. "Hell yea." I smirked to myself when I finally spun around facing my suitcase, without second thought I unzip the yellow luggage, pulling out one of my bathing suit and I can't help the smile that linger my lips when it was actually my favourite, and I look smoking in this. Just when I get up on my feet and was about to change, my eyes landed on my phone lying on the round table just beside the couch.

Almost automatically, my lower lip bruised between my teeth. I really don't know as to why the anxiousness once again flows through me, with a deep breath I finally held the phone in my hand, tapping it open.

_1 missed call from Wifey 3_

I can't help but roll my eyes when the green letters reached my eyes I even let a snort echo inside my ear, Wifey? Are you kidding me?

After a second or two I literally froze in my place, my phone squeezed between my fingers almost lethally. "Oh no." I whispered almost breathlessly when I just realized that I may have changed it yesterday when Quinn was watching my every step. "Jesus." I croaked to myself when it hit me a little harder, Brittany just called me and I missed it. "Fuck!" I whined with my brows knitted and the pounding of my chest began giving that familiar coiling in the pit of my stomach.

"Did she call me because she wanted to talk to me? Or maybe she just wanted to say that she's safe. Or maybe she just rang my phone to inform me she's not dead in a ditch." I ramble whilst pacing back in forth, my footsteps echoing inside the hotel room. "Fuck! Why did I miss it? Goooood!"

I can feel the prickle of sweat dwelling on the corner of my brows, the blood drawing from my lower lip and the clamminess of my fingers threading on my dark locks. "What should I do? Should I call her?" I asked into the air as if someone is about to answer my billion dollar question. "Well, maybe she just dialled it unconsciously, wait is that even possible? . Pull yourself together Lopez! Just call her and ask her if she's okay, tell her that you're sorry and you're ready to start the deal all over again." A normal person won't even understand what I just said but for me, it does make sense.

With a loud thud, my back met the leather sofa and yea it was actually pretty chilly for I was still in my towel and my feet leaving a wet trail on the wooden floor but I couldn't care less, instead I held my phone in front of me, it's almost blinding and the silence surrounding me is almost deafening. My thumb was almost trembling just when I was about to tap the green button, a loud knock tumbled from wall to wall, my body literally jolting at the sudden disruption.

"Jesus Christ!" I nearly yelled when the phone almost slipped off and my hand went autopilot landing on my chest, making soothing circles in the process.

The knocking was still on and I can't help but let out a groan when I lazily went towards the door, slightly composing myself whilst adjusting the towel around my body. "What is it?" I asked mostly annoyed when I swung the door open revealing one of the staff holding a cart of cleaning stuff.

"Room service." This elder woman cheered with a bright smile.

"I think I know how to use the phone when I'll need a room service." I all but said calmly.

At first she just stared at me like if I were being real or what but when I gave her a nod she smiled. "Okay, have a good day, ma'am." She said with her cheery voice before altering to next door and I can't help but just roll my eyes before closing the door before me, a loud thud echoing inside the four corners.

A sigh escaped my lips when I managed to slump back down to the couch and held my phone in my hands.

"Call her." That's all what it took for me tap it on revealing the most depressing thing I have ever seen.

_1 missed call from Wifey 3_

I've been staring on my phone for seem like eternity, I tried calling Santana for the second time and she wasn't even answering her phone, the least I know is that I can feel the coiling of my blood through my brain. She told me to call her and she's not even answering her phone, is she fucking kidding me? I really don't know if she's just ignoring me or what?

My jaw clenched in an instant just in time I turned it off.

If she doesn't want to talk to me, then fine!

3 days of being alone in one of the most promising place here in earth is amazing, well I mean it'll be more amazing if Brittany was answering her phone, subsiding the worry and guilt that I have been feeling. But realizing that she still got her phone with her and she did manage to ring mine then she maybe she is safe. I wish.

Adjusting the rim of my sunglasses I made my way through the lane of sunlounger, the beach was actually really full and loud. Children playing and screeching almost hurting the insides of my ear and the loud music coming from the other tourists is almost annoying.

Plopping down, I immediately tucked my earphones, silencing the growing noise around me. It was almost an hour just in time a flying ball of something wet landed just right above my knee and for a moment I closed my eyes followed by the loud squealing of a girl.

In a swift motion I plucked out my earphones and sunglasses, a glare plastered on my face when my eyes landed on my knee, sand smothered knee. Once again I closed my eyes and when I peeled it open, it landed on a 6 year old Asian girl, she got her hair in a pigtail and I can see in her eyes that she's about to cry.

"Where's your mom?" I smiled at her, my jaw clenched and the probability of strangling a little girl in a crowded beach is inevitable.

"I don't know." She all but whispered.

"Didn't she even teach you not to hit other people with those flying shit?" I asked with a smile as I close the magazine in my hands.

This time she just stared at me, with those small teary eyes and her lip bruising between her teeth. "I'm sorry, lady." she stuttered whilst toying with her fingers and I was about to snap on her when middle aged Asian approached us.

"Kiki, are you okay? I've been looking for you everywhere." She said almost breathlessly as she enveloped the little girl in a hug. "Oh my god, she did that, didn't she?" she added with a gasp when she managed to look at me.

I just arched a brow as a response before crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm so sorry, she's a little sneak. I was just getting her a pair of goggles and when I spun around she was gone." She mumbled apologetically smoothing her hands around her daughter's shoulders.

"Isn't it the first rule for parents not to take their eyes off of their children?" I retorted.

"Yea, I know. I'm so sorry." She said repentantly. "Say sorry baby." She urged the kid.

"I'm sorry, lady." Kiki mumbled under her breath whilst swaying in a slow motion.

"I think I should file a complaint or -"

"Did you find her?" I was shortly cut off when another female voice rang through my ears followed by abrupt footsteps halting just right beside the little girl.

I can't help but roll my eyes when my eyes landed on another Asian. Asian that happens to be pretty familiar to me, by that my eyes widen when the reality hit me.

Fuck.

"Tina." I mentally noted and my hand went autopilot grabbing my sunglasses and almost hastily wearing it, "Shit." I even hissed for I almost poked my eye. Almost subtly I adjust my seat whilst opening the magazine in a random page.

Out of 7 billion people here in earth, for all the kid that has been playing here, and for all places, why does Tina have to be here and her little Asian community? I know that she knows that Brittany and I are having our honeymoon and as a simple math can answer when she saw me, instantly she will look for Brittany. And I really don't know how to put that on the other way.

I can't tell her that Brittany left me in the airport for she was mad at me because I said things that are pretty unfair and unreasonable. Tina might kill me if that happens.

There's the unbelievably fast beating of my heart along with the low whooshing of the sea water almost echoing inside my ear.

"We're really sorry for what happened." I heard Tina say and I just nodded whilst pretending scanning the magazine before me, I don't really trust my words and especially my voice right now. What if she recognizes my voice? I'm dead.

"You said that you're going to file a complaint, is that right?"

"I said that?" I feigned innocence with a low, manly voice, I almost wanted to laugh hearing that voice emerging from my body. I sound like my abuelo when he's drank. LOL

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You can actually go now, if you don't mind. I'm kinda busy with what I'm reading." I coughed whilst waving the magazine. My voice, it's really funny. I also sound like Quinn with her usual voice.

"Sure, sorry for what happened." They said almost in unison and I just nodded frantically. By that, a sigh escaped my lips when I heard the low scratching of their flip flops against the ground. I even heard a voice saying _'I swear to God her voice wasn't like that earlier' _

Just when I thought they were gone I heard a soft voice. "Excuse me?"

"What?" I mumbled, my eyes plastered on the magazine in my hands.

"You're actually holding the magazine upside down." She pointed out.

Mini tsunami please, and take me away from this embarrassing moment! God!

"Right. Thanks." I sighed flipping it on the right positions and by that she's gone.

I ended up shaking my head before getting up on my feet. I might as well stay in my hotel room than risking the chance that this Asian might see me, again.

Way to go Santana.

"I'm so glad Mom let us do the grocery. This is just so cool. Well, until now I'm still kind of wondering why she never allows me to do it alone it though." Shelly cheered her voice bubbling with confusion on the last part and I just giggled in response as I continue watching her rummage the lane of chips.

"That explains it." I breathed when she happily placed another carton of fruit loops in our cart.

Shelly just shrugged with a smirk tugged on her lips.

It was almost an hour and we're on the last 9 items on the list. Shelly has gone quiet since we ran into this guy who seemed really cute and bad ass, and I can't help but tease her when he walked away and yes she's blushing since then.

"What does she look like?" She asked all of a sudden.

"Who?" I asked over my shoulder whilst scanning different containers of detergent powders.

"Santana?"

Gulping dryly, I decided to spin around and my eyes landed on Shelly with her usual smirk. "Umm. She's Latina."

"She's a Lopez, of course she's a Latina." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Right." I breathed as I pushed the cart and Shelly following me in tow.

"Uhm. She's really pretty. She got this gorgeous deep brown eyes, it's like looking at an endless ocean, like it could actually manipulate you in so many ways. Her nose, it was perfect- no other words to describe it. And her lips…" My eyes closed unconsciously as I imagine how good her lips felt when I kissed her. "It was like a giant fluffy pillow where you can actually get lost. It was the softest and puffy lips I ever seen and felt. Her hair- it was the most amazing silky dark locks. She's really perfect."

Santana may have been a bitch to me since the first day yet the fact that she's so hot is so off my list. The moment I kissed her, the explosions that I saw was beyond words can describe, just thinking of those eyes made my insides flutter. And yet when she opens her mouth, you can actually erase those things that I just said. Actually, hearing her voice that night made me squirm in my place and imagining her being nice made my skin tingle, I just wish she could actually do that.

I wish.

"You're . So . In Love . I . Want . To . Puke . " it was Shelly's voice throwing me back to life, we're actually in the grocery, my hands wrapped around the handle and my eyes awkwardly closed.

"You asked me what she looks like." I about growls.

"Yea, I did. I asked you to describe her not to make a mini poem on how you are sickly in love with her." She mumbled with a quirked brow.

"Shut up." I mumbled firmly.

"I'm gonna go get a spaghetti sauce." Shelly informed me before walking away.

I've been staring on a tray of red and green apple for minutes now, and I can't really decide. They pretty have the same taste and why do they even have to come in two different colors? That is just confusing.

"Brittany?"

Everything happens so quickly and in a swift motion I found myself crawling through the other lane. Literally. I'm crawling. My heart pounding beyond normal and my palms felt clammier in an instant.

Did I just saw Anita?

Santana's grandmother?

"Oh fuck." I hissed to myself as I leant my back on one of the metallic stalls. With my mouth slightly parted I slowly poked my head and I automatically saw Yolanda smoothing her arms around Anita's arms.

"Trust me, Yolanda. I saw Brittany with my own eyes."

"Brittany is with Santana, they're in Hawaii spending a lovely honeymoon. They're probably sunbathing right now." Santana's mom assured.

"But- She even looked right at me. And when I called you she was gone!" Anita panicked as she looked side by side.

"You're just missing the girl, she's just so perfect for Santana. And I'm glad that they're already married."

"You're probably right." Anita let a sigh escaped her lips and I can't help a shaky breath escaped mine. "They're probably having fun right now. I love the girl though, I'd actually strangle Santana myself if she hurt Brittany."

"I doubt that. I never saw Santana like this before, well maybe before Steph's death. But aside from that, she looks so alive right now, and I'll do anything for her to stay just like that even if it'll take me every dime that I have."

They were still mumbling some words I can't quite understand as they walk away. Their words scorching through me, this may be a billion dollar deal for me, but for these people it's more than that.

"Please tell me why are you sitting on the floor?" Shelly asked as she cocked her head to the side sending me a confused look in the process.

"Shut up and help me up!"

"One Café Touba, please." I mumbled almost blankly when I realised that I was next in line.

Right after I went out the airport I directed here, the Lima Bean. How I miss their coffee. I used to go here back in high school and just enjoy the addicting scent inside the small space.

"Thanks." I countered as soon as I handed the cashier a twenty, waving her off when she tried to hand me back the change before walking towards one of the stool.

I felt incredibly tired and the fact that I feel like shit. A groan of approval escaped my lips when I managed to take a sip. Last night, happens to be the longest night of my life, I really don't know where to start. I have no idea where Brittany is, I have no idea how to make her believe that I'm sorry. Hell if I know if she wanted to talk to me.

Just when I buried my head on my palms I heard the chiming of the door. It was actually a lot louder than normal, my eyes landed on blonde haired girl walking on one of the round table. Confusion ran through my brain realising that shirt seemed to be familiar and that shoes too. There's the soft whisper of the cup against the cold table when I managed to put it down my eyes boring holes onto that stranger's head.

I really don't know what gotten into me exactly when I got up on my feet, watching the girl as she neared the table where this brunette in braid is sitting. A soft squeal echoed inside the coffee shop when they both engaged in a hug, I can't quite figure who that girl could be, all I know is that they're both familiar in my eyes. The blonde mumbled something before walking towards the counter and I got a full view of the other girl and instantly I can feel the coiling of my blood from head to toe.

Just when I realised that that brunette was actually the flight attendant I almost killed inside the plane. What was her name? Melinda?

"Melinda, right?" I smirked as I walked towards her.

"Hi. It's Miranda actually. You look familiar." She breathed before standing and offering her hand which I took with a glint of anger.

"Of course I look familiar. You merely trashed me this one time." I smiled crossing my arms over my chest.

"Right! Of course I remember you. I'm sorry about that-?" she trailed with her voice questioning on the last tone.

"I'm Sant-"

"Santana? What are you doing here?" I was hastily cut off by a soft questioning voice behind me.

And when I spun my heels, I surrender. "Britt?"

Brittany got a single brow quirk whilst holding two cups of coffee. There's the questioning look written all over her face as she scans mine, my breath was literally caught up in my lungs and I ended up wetting my lips.

"What are you doing here?" she repeated and I don't think I can even answer. I found myself just staring at her, my mouth slightly agape.

"Nice to meet you, Santana." I heard this brunette bitch chirped in.

"You guys know each other?" Brittany asked completely bewildered.

"Kinda. I met her on the plane, she was waiting for her wife and yet she didn't come." She informed Brittany with an apologetic look.

"Who is she?" I ended up asking.

"Right. Sorry." Brittany about whispers as she placed the cup on the table before taking the seat beside me. "Santana this is Miranda. Miranda this is Santana." She sighs.

"Yea I'm pretty sure I know her name, I wanted to know if who is she." I breathed heatedly.

"I'm Brittany's friend. Technically, I'm her ex-girlfriend but whatever."

With a shallow breath, I slowly faced her with a glare flaring in my face. "I'm her wife. W-I-F-E. So bless your delusional heart."

"Santana. Can you like stop this?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked instead. I can feel the rushing of blood through my brain, I really don't know as to why I'm acting like this, all I know is that I can't stop and I just wanted to strangle this Miranda. Hit her with the espresso machine or something!

"We we're just having a coffee. Brittany was gone for a very long time and seeing her after the funeral is a dream come true."

"Am I talking to you?" I retorted. And that's what it took for Brittany to grab me by the wrist dragging me out the coffee shop. There's the anger written all over her face, I don't think I have seen her like this.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled.

"What do _you_ think you're doing?" I yelled back.

"What?"

"You're a married person, you're not supposed to have coffee with other people especially your ex- girlfriend, for Christ sake!"

"I'm just having a coffee, there, you said it!"

I laughed a little louder before clicking my tongue. "Coffee? What are you in high school? And you're supposed to be with me, in Hawaii! And what's the least you can do? Huh? You're not even answering your phone!"

"_You_ are not answering your phone!"

"What? I'm confused." I shook my head.

"You know what? You don't actually have to act like this. After 9 months, this. Is . over . We're just in a billion deal. You don't have to act like a crazy person, just do your thing and I'll do mine and everything is going to be okay." She breathed and the next thing I know I'm standing outside the coffee shop, all alone, cold summer air hitting the corner of my face.

I can't actually feel my feet and the breath that I have been keeping escaped my lips in a shaky pattern.

If there's one thing I forgot this week, it's the fact that we're just in a deal. That everything is temporary.

Everything is about money.


	10. More lies to be told

**Santana's POV**

Brittany's words hit me like a cold winter air in a summer day. Every syllable making a remarkable exemption inside my brain, like every letter were searing straight to something deeper that I couldn't even identify. Hearing her voice an octave higher made my blood vessels tremble with guilt and fear at the same time, it was unbelievably distracting and unusual. The roaring of an animal inside my chest got even louder when I realised that she once again disappeared on one of the glass door.

My eyelids began drifting downwards just when I realized I was standing in the middle of the road, random people giving me weird looks in the process. A deep breath calmed my throbbing chest for a second before I found myself making my way out the coffee shop with my suitcase hanging on my side, holding a cup of coffee on the other. When I managed to enter the coffee shop, I tried my best to keep my eyes on the ground even it kinda hurts knowing that Brittany choses Miranda over me, I'm her wife for Christ sake. And for a moment I was about to forget that this was just a deal, and I just can't. When I finally held my things securely wrapped around my body, I can feel the unfamiliar atmosphere clouding the four corners, and I really don't trust my senses when I was finally by the door, the handle seemed to be a lot colder around my fingers as the thought of what if ever I turned my head ; what could be the possible view my eyes could landed on, the other part of my brain was urging me to see that laps of ocean reflecting the perfect colour of summer sky watching me leave and yet the other half won.

I didn't even look at her when I walked out the door.

Two more turns and I'm finally home, there's the soft melody playing inside the cab filling my ears and this time I didn't fight the closing of my eyes, the scenarios of what happened this past few weeks constantly playing inside my head, with just one blink of an eye – I'm married.

Seemingly out of nowhere my phone buzzed inside my pocket, tracing me out of my daze. My fingers were practically trembling when I held my phone and the capitalized MOM appeared in green bold letters.

_Can't wait to see you and Britt. _

"Fuck." I all but sigh, the cab driver even gave me a confused look just in time the vehicle took another left, I can almost see the roof our house giving that familiar lump in my throat.

**Brittany's POV**

"Bye!" I waved one last time before Miranda completely disappeared inside the taxi cab.

Miranda was my ex-girlfriend. Silly is that she's still my best friend and no other thing would change that, the moment I broke up with her, there's one thing I promised her and that's the plan of being the best friend of them all. But when my parents died, she was too broken seeing me ride the plans of life.

All this time, I thought that walking away from this play will make everything okay, I was incredibly wrong. Miranda held my hand when I emerged from the door and sat beside me, I was in a complete rage when Santana appeared out of nowhere and just talked like that. Like whom the hell she thinks she is?

I found myself just staring at Miranda when she told me that she still loves me and that she misses me so bad. And if it wasn't the fact that she knows that I'm married then she would've done everything to get me back. There's my confession hanging on the tip of my tongue, I could actually tell her that there's nothing she have to worry about, Santana's not my wife, well technically she is but… things are just highly complicated. And I really don't want her to expect anything from me, I don't want her thinking that I still have this mad feelings for her.

I can hear the soft scratching of my sneakers against the cemented ground along with the honking of trucks from afar, my hands jammed so deeply into the back pockets of my skinny jeans and my breath coming out in a steady rhythm. Just when I was about to take a left someone shoved me on the shoulder causing me to almost lose my balance.

"What the hell?" I hissed onto the air.

"Hey."

"Santana?" I gasped. "I thought you already left?" I asked, stopping our trance.

She just shrugged before pulling me on the roadside. I frowned before pulling my hands away from her grasp, Santana just stare at me, her eyes pleading and I don't think I have seen her like this. She looks so vulnerable and weak.

"What do you want?" I hissed crossing my arms over my chest.

"Look, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I didn't mean to. It's just… I don't know. Maybe I'm just tired is all." She mumbled barely above whisper, her eyes fixated on the ground. "I know you're still mad at me, and I really don't know how to make it up to you but… like what I said I'll do everything." she croaked. "But please… please come with me. Everybody has been expecting you, not just me."

"Everything?" I challenged with a quirked brow. Santana looked at me with a confused look but nodded anyways.

"Okay." I concluded with a nod, a devilish smirk plastered on my lips.

"Wait." Santana pulled me once again, her fingers encircling around my wrist. "By me saying 'everything' what does that mean to you exactly?"

"You'll know." I smiled almost instantly.

In a split second, a cab halts just right in front of us. And Santana literally pushed me inside the yellow car and I can't help but groan loudly when my head hit the roof.

"Put this on." she panted, fishing out a pair of sunglasses from her pouch shoving it into my fingers. "And apply this, on your arms, on your face. Just apply it." She added with a strong voice, watching my every move.

"And why would I apply this?" I asked bewilderedly, raising the bottle she just handed me.

"Who do you think would believe you that you just had the most amazing and mind blowing honeymoon in Hawaii with your skin that pale?"

My lower lip jutted out. "That makes sense."

"Here, let me help you." she mumbled yanking the bottle out of my hand and squeezing a fair amount on her palm before lathering it on both hands. "They have been texting and calling me for years now." she mumbled leaning in.

I can't help but hold my breath when her tanned fingers made contact with the soft skin of my cheeks. She's been saying something I can't exactly figure out, even how much I try I can't concentrate on whatever she was trying to say when she got her breath hitting my upper lip just like that. She got her brows knitted lightly on concentration. There's the small amount of sweat dwelling on the corner of her brows and the silver like glow of her cheeks is just breath taking.

"That'll work." She said biting her lip when she got her thumb running across my chin, almost hitting the corner of my mouth.

"Yea, that'll work." I choked at my own words when our eyes met. It felt like years since I felt that light tingles when I got the chance to look at those deepest shades of brown.

"We should put some… here too." She mumbled when her eyes dropped on my neck. "Tilt your head." She choked and I obeyed, tilting my head upwards.

Her fingertips were burning against the expanse of my neck, I believe that Santana was also trying to hold her breath for it ghosts against my skin in a shaky pattern. A subtle moan escaped my lips when her fingers brushed ever so lightly on my pulse point. My chest began pounding and it seemed like everything went mute and nothing but the banging of my chest resonating in my ear and if it wasn't for the loud roaring of the vehicle then Santana might have heard it already.

"Here, too." She murmurs lowly, her palm smoothing on my shoulders. It felt so strange that my body temperature gets a hundred degrees higher every time she moves up and down.

Up and down.

Up and down.

Up and down.

"Santana." I moaned. My eyes widened when Santana's hand froze just above my collarbone, mere inches away from my breast and a questioning look was written all over her face.

Spell A-W-K-W-A-R-D

"We're here." The taxi driver announced all of a sudden. Santana automatically composed herself and her hands automatically went for the handle, opening it widely. And with a deep breath, I wore the sunglasses she handed me before mirroring her actions.

My chest was still banging impossibly fast when I went out the cab, and there's Santana waiting for me, her hand hanging in the air. "C'mon." she urged and with my lips pressed together I managed to squeeze out. It was actually really awkward for there's no sign of awkwardness on Santana's face.

"Did… did you hear m-me?" I asked lowly, when I was about one and a half steps away from her.

"Hear you what?" Santana asked with furrowed brows as she held my hand and laced our fingers.

I really don't know if Santana was just playing the innocent card or she didn't really hear it. I'm confused, so I just shrugged and I felt her fingers tightened around mine.

Was that a yes?

God!

"Woa! Brittany, you look… freshly tanned." Yolanda gasped when her eyes landed on me and Santana.

_You have no idea! _I whined internally instead I just sent her a small smile.

"And Santana…" she greeted when she eyed her daughter. "You look… you look exactly the same." Yolanda mumbled and I can't help but snicker lightly, Santana nudging me on the shoulder.

"Thanks mom!" Santana mumbled sarcastically beside me.

"I'm just kidding, silly. You both look amazing." She laughed before pulling Santana and I by the wrist.

Yolanda literally pulled us towards the living room where Anita has been waiting, a grin plastered on her face. This time, I started to wonder where Santana's father could always possibly be.

"Santana, your father told me something important." Yolanda said seriously when she managed to sit across Santana and I.

By that, automatically my heart once again started pounding. Fuck! What if Miguel told them that this isn't real? God! What if they send me to jail? Oh my god!

"What is it?" Santana asked confidently, yet I felt the sudden clamminess of her fingers around mine.

"It's been a long time since we agreed on something."

"O. kay?"

"At first I can't believe that you actually do it. I can't believe that it did actually cross your mind."

I can feel the different air clouding the four of us. Santana sent me a quick glance before adjusting her seat and I did the same. Yolanda kept her eyes on Santana and me whilst fidgeting the armrest.

"I don't know what you were saying, mom." Santana sighed, her voice cracking.

Yolanda let a breathy sigh escaped her lips. "I made a little investigation in your flat in Boston."

"What?" Santana whined in an instant. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm your mom, of course I'll do it." Yolanda argued and Santana just let out a loud groan. "I can't believe that you actually married Brittany to what? Live in that small space? Stuff your clothes in a small, single closet? So your father decided to give you girls…. This" she sighed with a smile before taking the small box from Anita's fingers. "It's a small gift from me and your father."

"What's this?" we asked in unison when there's a small key inside the blue box.

"You'll find out." They both smiled.

"Wait. That's what dad told you?" Santana asked right after handing me the key.

"Yea, he actually did give me the idea." Yolanda grins.

"Thank God!" We sighed in unison, the elder women both sent us an incredulous look and we just shrugged.

That was close.

So close.

"So how's Hawaii?"

This is going to be a long day.


	11. Beginning of the fantasy

With a loud groan I managed to close Santana's bedroom door behind me before plopping onto the mattress, burying my face on one of the pillows, it was actually pretty hard to breathe, but hell I care. I didn't even bother taking off my shoes, it just seems to be a lot of work to take them off. For a whole minute, I can hear Santana shuffling on the corner before I felt something poking on my calves.

At first I was trying to ignore it but when it got a little firmer, my brows knitted and I ended up rolling over.

"Ummm. What are you doing? " I asked awkwardly propping my elbow to support my weight and I got a perfect view of Santana taking off my sneakers with gentle and delicate fingers. My mouth fell open when she even gave my ankles a firm squeeze before letting each pump slide on the floor with a soft thud.

"You can't sleep on my bed with your shoes on, just so you know." She said with a light scoff getting up on her feet, I just realised that she's already on her pyjamas and I can't help but snicker lightly when there's a picture of her and Quinn printed on her top. "What?" she asked when I looked at her from head to toe, I bit back a laugh before pointing on her shirt and Santana immediately rolled her eyes before crossing her arms over her chest. "She got it for me last Christmas and its super comfy so, don't laugh!" She mumbled with a groan before crawling under the covers.

"You're really funny." I laughed, just imagining Quinn giving Santana this gift in a wrapped up box with a very cute bow on top.

"Shut up! Aren't you changing for something comfortable?" She asked as she hoists her pillow and moved to a sitting position.

"I don't have my things with me." I grumbled. And I just remember that Aunt Lacy must have been worried of me. Fuck!

"You can borrow my stuff." She suggested. I didn't even bother looking at her, I just got my eyes plastered on the ceiling, thinking of my alibi to tell.

"I mean is it okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"My pyjamas' were going to be a little short but you'll live." She mumbled and I can hear in her voice that she's shrugging.

"Okay." I mumbled before flinging my feet to the side and getting up on my feet with a loud sigh echoing inside my ear. Just when Santana's image hit the corner of my eyes, my head flew on her direction in an animalistic pace. My mouth gone dry and I really don't know if it was my stomach or something lower gone wild too.

"Bottom drawer." She mumbled not even giving me a small glance, her voice shook me in my paralyzed state. When her index finger met the rim of her glasses and her thumb swiped on the tip of her tongue I think I just had a mind blowing orgasm, a very intense one.

I think I just came watching Santana read a book. A fucking book! God damn it Brittany!

"Are you gonna change or what?" she asked curiously before flipping a single page on the book before her, still not looking at me.

God! I really don't know what's wrong with me, Santana was just simply wearing an eyeglass and here I am having a vivid sex dream, and take note, I'm awake. Well, it's maybe because of the fact that she looks so fucking hot in those glasses and also I'm also pretty worked up because of what happened earlier.

Bless me baby Jesus!

"Brittany." Santana whispered and in my mind it was like a moan! God! I'm such a pervert!

After a second or two "Bottom drawer it is." I announced looking away. My legs felt jelly when I got up on my feet before stumbling towards the wooden cabinet.

Santana threw me a quick glance when she saw me balancing her stuff in my arms. "I'll just go change." I mumbled with a smile and she just gave me a small nod in response before flipping another page.

After the longest cold shower, ever I don't think I still got those dirty images cramming my brain. God! And now I'm super super sexually frustrated! This is so weird!

With a low groan, I decided to dry myself before slipping on one of Santana's pyjamas and tank top. Actually, this isn't a really good idea for it actually smells like Santana, smells like vanilla and candies almost making me feel dizzy in the best way possible or maybe making my lower stomach pull a little stronger.

If there's one thing I've been worrying right now is that how could I manage to look at Santana in the eye right now, now that I got this image playing inside my head. Her, wearing very sexy lingerie or just simply in her bra and panties, and by that I got an amazing view of her abs. She's walking towards me in a very sexy rhythm, her hips were swaying side by side and her hair in a very light curls cascading pass her shoulder blades with that lustful look in her eyes and of course she's wearing that god damn eyeglasses.

"Fuck!" I groaned lowly when I felt how slick I was, not noticing that I already slid my right hand inside my panties.

Everything was throbbing, my body alight with untamed arousal. I pressed my fingers down, my breath hitching when the tips grazed on my swollen clit. I was so sensitive that it would barely take a minute before I can feel that familiar tug in my lower half. My chest began to rise and fall rapidly, as I slid my fingers further into my entrance, gasping when the tips teasingly brush on my inner walls.

"Oh God." I hissed lowly, trying to supress the moan that has been trying to escape my lips. I know for a fact that this is so wrong yet it felt so right and good at the same time. I began to slowly trace my clit and by that I can feel the small prickle of sweat dwelling on the corner of my brows as the knot on my lower abdomen tightens.

"So good." I moaned, which technically came out like a grunt when I finally shoved a single digit inside of me, gritting my teeth when I realised how slick and wet I was, my walls practically squeezed my finger. "S'nt'na."

After three flicks on my throbbing nub, I came undone. A shrill moan escaped my lips as my body began to shake. My hips bucked along with the waves of pleasure scorching through my body. It was so intense that it felt like a whole minute my body trashed and those small whimpers bubbling down my throat. Like a reflex, my fingers slowed their ministrations, slowly dragging that amazing orgasm out of my body. I took a long, shaky breath and exhaled, opening my eyes.

Before I could even dwell on my post orgasmic bliss, I heard a soft knock on the door breaking me from my daze followed by Santana's voice asking if I'm okay, I yelled a short 'Yea' and I just want to thank my voice for coming out a little normal. With a renewed sense of relief, I stood up, my legs like jelly for the first few seconds before moving off to a new location. I braced myself on the marble material of the sink, my chest still heaving heavily and my mouth still dry.

"Holy fuck." I sighed looking at my own reflection.

That just didn't happen.

My hands went autopilot turning on the tap water and letting the cold water ran through my wrist. It just calms me down. When I was finally back to my senses, and I already changed to another set of fresh clothes I finally made my way out the bathroom.

My eyes pulled on the ground when I saw Santana was still on her previous position, reading her book. When she finally noticed my presence, she gave me a quick glance and I can't help but feel awkward.

I just touched myself inside her fucking bathroom, thinking of her! Fuck!

"What took you so long?" She asked with a light confusion in her voice and I can't help but swallow dryly.

_Oh nothing! I just fingered myself thinking of you._ "I shaved my legs."

"Oh. That's explains your groans and grunts." She says, her voice full of nonchalance and innocence. My mouth fell open, literally. She heard me!

"Yea." Is all I can say, I can feel the heating up of my cheeks and ears. Thank god, that's its pretty dark and Santana can't get a perfect view of my flustered face.

And when I thought I'm already safe under the covers she spoke. "You looked flushed, though." She informed me with a concerned look. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine." I smiled through gritted teeth, before pulling the sheets just above my chin. And Santana might have bought it for she didn't talked anymore instead she closed her book with a soft whisper before taking off that god damn eyeglasses.

And when I thought that she's about to face the other side, she didn't. Instead she rolled herself on my direction. Eyeing me playfully, with that little smirk tugged on her lips.

"Have I ever told you that I saw Tina in Hawaii?" she asked me with a giggle.

"Really?" I asked curiously, she just nodded before shuffling closer and I did the same. "Did she saw you?"

"Of course not!" she shook her head, still that grin playing along her lips. "Well, almost. I may have poked my eye and all but the important thing is that she didn't saw me." she sighed approvingly.

"That must have been awkward." I mumbled. My body froze when I realised how close our body was, if any of us attempted to move any closer then the tips of our nose may already grazed each other. I can already feel her hot breath hitting my upper lip causing my heart to skip a beat or two.

"Yea." She nodded, biting her lip when her eyes landed on my lips.

"I'm sorry." I responded lowly.

"For what?" she asked curiously. Her eyes finally locked with mine, it felt magical that her eyes were practically twinkling even in the dark.

"For ditching you. I was just so mad." I sighed.

Santana wet her lips before talking. "It's okay. I understand, what I did was wrong and I just deserve that." she sighs.

"It's just, that moment, I can't even manage to look at your pretty face more than a second or two, I wanted to just smack you with my suitcase."

Santana let out a low giggle before poking on my nose. Inwardly, I kind of gasp, that was just sort of intimate but instead I just giggled. "That's okay. Well, thank you for not smacking me, though. I don't want to end up with a ginormous bruise on my face when we reach Hawaii." She giggled some more.

"I kind of did you a favour huh?" I laughed and she just nodded. It was a whole minute we were just laughing and I never felt so full of life for a very long time.

"Wait." Santana gasped after a minute. "You think I'm pretty?" she smirked.

My mouth open and close, there's my voice trying to escape yet just a small squeak echoed inside the four corners of her room.

"Oh my god! You do! You do think I'm pretty!" she laughed a little louder ad I just groan in response, sticking my tongue out.

"Night, Santana!" I huffed and laughed at the same time before facing the other direction. Santana continues laughing on the other side and after a few seconds I felt the dipping of the bed behind me.

"I think you're pretty too. So don't worry! Night, Brittany." she giggled on my ear, her hot breath hitting the insides, giving that little tingles down my whole body. And after that Santana curl on her side and before I know it, the room was filled with the steady pattern of her breathing.

It's actually really good how Santana is acting right now. I just wish that she'd stay like this then we won't have any problem and we can actually enjoy this deal to the fullest. And maybe after the divorce we could be a really good friends, that's actually a really good plan. Next thing I know, I found myself dozing to sleep with Santana's soft snores melding with mine.

I wake up the next morning with that familiar sound grumbling inside my stomach. I slowly open my eyes, blinking them a few times, trying to adjust to the harsh light. My eyes instantly wanders my surroundings and notice that I'm still on Santana's bed, hands gripping the sheets and my nose buried on Santana's pillow, there's her sweet smell invading my senses causing that small smile graze my lips.

And just that, what I did last night replayed inside my head! God! I'm so dead. Guilt started running through my body as I recall how I called Santana's name when I came, oh no! That is so embarrassing. What? I'm a 24 year old woman, with needs and by me saying 'needs' not just food, clothing and shelter.

"Fuck!" I groaned onto the pillow, muffling the four letter word. Rolling over, I sighed into the air. What should I do?

"Brittany!" here comes the shrilling sound of my name being called and I can't help but grumble to myself before strolling through the kitchen, where the sound came from.

Just when I was two steps away from the dining table, I was greeted by Santana's sweet smile, she's holding a spatula on her left hand whilst a cup of coffee on the other.

"What are you doing?" Dumb question. What? I just don't see Santana as the person who cooks and tries to make her own food. I saw her; this kind of hard faced bitch who knows nothing but whine when things don't go on the way she wanted.

"Uhh. Breakfast?" she stated with a questioning tone, her eyes roaming the table. There's a platter of blueberry pancakes and two cups of coffee readily placed on the either side.

"I can see that." I mumbled almost dumbfounded when Santana pointed on the free stool across hers which I took a little curiously.

"Eat." She said between chomps of her pancake. "Are you ready?" she asked taking a big gulp of her coffee.

I swallowed a forkful of pancake before eyeing her asking "With what? This is really good, by the way." I complemented before bringing the rim of my cup by my lips taking a small sip.

"Thanks. And yea we're flying back to Boston this afternoon."

I almost choked on my coffee when I heard Santana's words. "What?"

"Boston. Don't you want to get your normal life back?" she asked.

"Of course I do. It's just way too fast, I guess." I sighed, my fork made an almost inaudible sound against the plate. "I haven't spent that much time with my family." I added lowly.

Santana's brows knitted in response. I know that she's curious, for all she knows that my real family were already dead, but c'mon Aunt Lacy's family happens to be my second one and the only one, for that matter. "But- You told me-"

"When you were in Hawaii, I spent my whole week with my Aunt Lacy and her family, just a 30 minutes' drive from here. She's my mom's twin and they treat me like their own daughter, so." I cut her off and she nods in response.

"Well, we can leave a little early so that we could gather your things from there and you could formally say goodbye. How's that?" she smiled before shoving another bite of pancake in her mouth.

"That's a really good plan." I grin before mirroring her action with renewed energy. "You should cook more often, this is really good."

"Really?" she grins, her cheeks bunching up.

"Yea, I mean it's really good."

"Just like last night when you said I'm pretty?"

"Yea." I said right away not even minding what the question was. "I mean no! Well, y-yes. Actually it's a different matter, so." I rambled whilst feigning innocence through a swig of my coffee, which a hissed echoed inside the whole kitchen followed by Santana's cackle when I burnt the tip of my tongue.

"Shit!" I hissed some more, my fingers trying to wipe the hot liquid pouring from my mouth.

"You've got a little something here." She stated with a giggle before grabbing a tissue from the counter and propping her elbow against the marble counter, nearing her face against mine, the soft piece of tissue brushed against my chin and I can't help but stare at Santana on how she was trying to wipe the damp area just below my lower lip.

I bit my tongue a little harder when her face was just mere inch away from mine, my lips almost buzzing against hers. My eyelids were trying to close in their own accord, almost anticipating for Santana to just lean in and kiss me.

"We gotta pack. We'll I gotta pack." She breathed playfully against my lips before pulling away and by that I just realised the amount of air I have been trying to supress inside. "Are you okay?" she smirked and I just nodded before shoving a whole piece of her pancake inside my mouth. "Cool. I'll wait for you upstairs." She smiled before spinning around, leaving me frustrated.

Sexually frustrated, let's just be clear.

I'm really not sure if Santana is really clueless about this, or is this part of her game? Teasing me! If that so, what do they say about these things, oh right! Two can play at this game and I'll make sure I'll win.

"Right!" I announced triumphantly before taking a sip of my coffee, groaning when it was still pretty hot. "Right."

For 20 minutes now, Santana simply got her eyes closed, I really don't know if she's asleep or not, for she got her chest falling and rising in a calm motion. "San?"

She hums sleepily in reply, quirking her brow.

"We're almost there." I informed her. Santana stirs in her sleep, slowly opening her eyes in small slits like she was analysing where the hell are we.

"Where the hell are we?" she asks, her voice raspier than normal.

"Almost there, trust me." I assured her my hand landing on her forearm, squeezing it ever so lightly. I froze, realizing what I was doing, so instead I just giggled and running my hand through my hair, and yea I just wish Santana was too busy counting the trees by the road to notice.

"Left." I calmly yelled and the Santana's driver obeyed. I sent San a grin before nodding on Aunt Lacy's house just about few more meters, she just returned the smile and yet I can see that she's quite nervous.

"Hey." I smiled at her, this time I think I have the right to hold her forearm so I did. "You okay?"

"Do they even know that you're married?" she asks warily, her eyes fixated on my hands just below her wrist.

"Yea, I mean neither of us can hide this." I shrugged my index finger find its way through Santana's wedding ring.

Santana smiles a little calmer this time before letting a sigh escape her lips.

"It's gonna be okay, I'll just gather my things then we're outta here. Well, all you have to do is say 'Hi' and 'I'm fine thank you.' that wasn't so hard right?" I laughed and she does the same, nodding. "One thing! Always, always, make eye contact. Don't ever ever look away when they're talking to you, or else they'll think you're lying." I warned just in time the car came into a halt.

"Okay. That's a good tip." She sighs with a grin and by that we manage to step out the car.

It was actually pretty chilly when we manage to stumble through the front porch, I can see Santana on the corner of my eyes that she's awkwardly clawing the hem of her shirt, so with a lot of willpower I took her free hand, tangling our fingers, and I can't help but frown when my palm met hers.

"You're freezing." I whispered, giving her hand a firm squeeze.

"Nervous." She simply stated.

"Don't be." I smiled before raising my hand, knocking on the wooden door.

After a second or two, I heard the frantic footsteps approaching the front door by that I gave Santana one last smile, I heard the squeaking of the door before me, not noticing that Aunt Lacy was already standing by the doorway, she got a single brow quirk, her hands securely placed on her hips and her face was nearly flaring with anger.

Oh God!

"Hey Aun-"

"Brittany Susan Pierce!" her voice was highly unlikely compared to her sweet and caring voice, and I can't help but gulp dryly.

"I can explain." I said straightaway, raising my hands in defence.

"You were gone for ages yesterday, and how do you explain that?" she challenged me.

"This is Santana, my wife." I all said. Almost instantly it stopped the elder woman's rambling in front of me and her eyes slowly pulled on Santana's direction.

"Hi." Santana whispered, waving her hand.

"Oh my god Brittany, why didn't you say so? Come in!" She gasped, pulling Santana inside the house, leaving me hanging by the front porch.

Okay.

"Dan! Shelly! Santana's here." She yells.

"Who's Dantana?" Uncle Dan yells from the kitchen, his eyes widening when he finally saw me and Santana sitting on the lovers couch, with Aunt Lacy's loving look all over the place. "You mean Santana." He cleared out before offering his hand to the only brunette inside the living room. Santana's lips were twitching to form a smile as she shook his hand.

"You mean Brittany's… wife." Shelly's voice gone broken when her eyes landed on Santana and I, her pace slowing when she was finally two steps away from us. "Oh my god! You're really pretty!" she gasped. "Can I hug you?" she mumbled shyly.

"Sure." Santana shrugged before opening her arms, and Shelly never wastes any second when she lunged herself around Santana's torso.

"So Santana.." Uncle Dan starts.

"Wait! Before you go your usual curious selves, I just wanted you to guys know why we're here. We're flying back to Boston this afternoon and I just want to say proper goodbye's and I gotta get my things." I said.

The three blondes just stared at me and in unison their eyes were drawn back to Santana.

"Whatever!" They said unison. "So Santana…"

"Okay, I'm gonna go pack now." I whispered against Santana's ears before pecking her on the cheek, I saw Santana's cheeks turned bit red and I can't help but supress a giggle when she held my hand stopping my trance. "You're gonna be okay." I smiled.

"Be nice!" I warned the three before walking through the staircase, sending Santana one last smile before emerging upstairs.

It was a whole hour or two and I managed to fix my stuff. There's the familiar tightening of my chest thinking that once again I'll be leaving this place, and if there's one thing I'll be keeping to myself right now, is that I know for a fact that I have a family to run into when I'll be needing one.

A small smile lingers on my lips when I saw a picture of me, Shelly and Karen on the nightstand, that's one of the beautiful memories I'll be treasuring and cherishing my whole life. With a deep breath, I managed to close Shelly's old bedroom behind me before making my way down the living room where I can hear the fading giggles of Uncle Dan and Aunt Lacy.

"That's really funny, Santana!" Aunt Lacy giggled some more, actually she's more of cackling.

An automatic smile grazed my lips when I saw how happy my family was. Shelly was almost curled on the couch trying to catch her breath and Uncle Dan was slapping the arm rest trying calm himself down.

"Oh, Babe!" Santana calls with a light laugh, there's the small tears dwelling on her eyes, well maybe because of laughing too much.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked through a smile.

"The spider thingy in my bathroom, do you remember that?" she laughs and I just nod, taking a seat beside her.

"You guys are so cute." Aunt Lacy sighs on her seat and I can hear in her voice that she's about to cry, she does this when she's too happy, she just cries and never stops.

"Yes honey, they are so cute. You don't have to cry." Uncle Dan sighs, rubbing on her wife's back.

"You are so cute." Aunt Lacy sighs once again and I know for one a sigh escaped mine too.

I squint my eyes open when I felt something poking on my cheeks. "Whu?" I grumbled trying to swat the finger on my cheek. "Shtap!" I grumbled once again trying to keep my eyes closed, and Santana just giggled.

"We're landing." She whispers hotly in my ear.

"Already?" I asked sleepily. She hums in response and with long, deep breath I peeled my eyes open, realizing that yes we're about to land.

I ended up adjusting my seat and saw Santana eating some gummy bears from her pocket.

"Wha-"

"What? I might get dizzy!" she mumbled defensively and I just shook my head, rolling my eyes.

Does that help?

And before I can ask her a question, the fasten your seatbelt sign lit up and I just ignored Santana who continued munching another handful of candies.

"Thanks." She sighed when I handed her suitcase before we made our way out the airport, just when neither of us realised that we're holding each other's hand and our body so close.

"So, what now?" she asked lowly when we we're finally by the arriving area.

"Like what you said, we're now finally back to our normal lives." It was just barely 3 weeks and I can feel my heart soaring at the words that escaped my lips.

By that Santana let go of my hand and I wanted to just scream at the loss of contact. There's the sad look written all over her face and I can't help the same to play along mine.

"I'll just call you, if ever." She sighs, connecting our eyes.

"Okay." That one word somehow made my heart ache.

Santana's suitcase met the ground with a soft thud before tugging on my arm, and next thing I know is that she got her arms latched around my neck, my hand encircling around her upper body.

"See you." she smiled when she finally pulled away.

"Yea." I whispered, by that Santana turned around and I did the same, taking the opposite direction she just took.

The urge of looking back was getting harder and harder by every step I took. By then, I just didn't, I'm too scared to see if she's thinking the same thing.

A part of me wished that I should have looked back.

A part of me.


	12. Choices exist

It's Friday since the last time that I saw Santana, since I heard her voice. And it's Saturday. God! On the back of my head it felt like years.

Normal lives. Analysing those two words inside my head, it actually sounds pretty appealing and nauseating for me. For all I know, I'm not just the simple Brittany Susan Pierce right now, I happen to be Brittany Susan Lopez-Pierce, considering that I'm married to one Santana Lopez. Santana Lopez who's paying me a billion dollar just to marry her, be her wife in a short amount of time, 9 months let just be clear.

Last night, I slept with the battle of thoughts inside my head. I wanted to send her a goodnight text, well not a goodnight text, I just wanted to ask her if she went home safe or something like that and yea wish her a goodnight. Then I realized that it's kinda sweet and weird of me. I just don't want her thinking that I'm being the clingy type. That's just awkward and bizarre judging that I'm really not her wife or girlfriend for that matter.

And last night, Santana actually got me thinking. I spent barely 3 weeks listening to her whine about every single thing that she doesn't like. Once she even told me as to why God made the sky: blue, because according to her that's just odd and I just shook my head when she again started rambling about the continuous problem of earth, like global warming and some other shits like that, she even blamed Obama. But yesterday, considering that it was just a single day that she hasn't scowled or made any sarcastic remarks, well maybe one or two. But still, she's super nice- I wanna puke. I mean, just listing off the things that she did. 1. She took off my shoes. 2. She let me borrow her stuff. 3. She cooked me breakfast. 3. She even met my family and last and the most unusual thing of 'em all; 4. She hugged me when we parted ways and her voice lightly cracked when she mumbled her last words. It actually made me think that she got some secret agenda going on inside that pretty head of hers, and it kinda scares me, but still, those things may be counted as an improvement. Well maybe she's starting to like me, because I mean c'mon I like her since the first day and I still kind of like her, maybe?

Dunno.

Maybe I just like her super-hot body. God! The thing I did in her bathroom still haunted me last night. For Christ sake. And the fact that she heard made me wanted to just slit my wrists.

The buzzing of my phone inside my pocket almost made my skin jump, throwing me off my daze. So with an eye roll I managed to set aside the spatula in my hand before fishing out my phone and I automatically frown when anonymous number appeared in a small letters.

_Hey Britt. I ran into Shelly this morning and she told me that you just left for Boston with ur wife, and i hope u don't mind me getting your #. It's Miranda by the way and i hope we cud talk soon. Take care. Xx _

_+1232143423423_

Almost automatically my cheeks heat up and I can't help but frown a little. I know that Miranda was just trying to catch up but still I don't want her getting the wrong idea, it's not that I'm with someone- well technically I am but still I just don't want any relationship right now or even after Santana's and I. Maybe a year after that.

I sent her a quick text saying 'it's okay and I agree we shud really talk soon.' And I actually intended not to put any smileys or winky faces just to inform her that I'm serious and not into any flirting. It's okay because it's not her fault that she ran into Shelly and the other blonde actually gave her my number and we should really talk soon so that I could clear things up. A sigh escaped my lips when I finally shoved my phone inside my pocket before looking at the stacks of orders Sam just slammed in front of me.

I took a quick glance on the digital clock hanging by the wall. It's 10:30. Normally hours like this, the shop is still pretty full but judging the amount of school girls chatting on the corner, those jocks that just arrived wiping their sweaty faces by the middle and the same grumpy old man sitting on the other - it's totally different. I can't help the slumping of my shoulders when I realized that its 30 minutes before lunch and Santana hasn't arrived yet, she should be here at exact 9:45.

"Earth to Brittany." Sam chuckled when his eyes landed on my unmoving body.

I reflexively shook my head before throwing Sam a balled tissue which landed straight on his nose. "There you go." I laughed, Sam just rolled his eyes and playfully swatting me on the arm before picking the balled paper on the ground.

"So how's life Britt? How's the married life going for ya?" he asked cheerily as he fidgets the can of whipped cream.

"And I should tell you because?" I asked, a toothy grin not faltering from my face.

"I'm your friend." he scowls.

I faked a hiss before shoving the cup in his hands. "Well, it's really… you know… It's… ummm… " I murmured into the air, I can see Sam on the corner of my eyes that he got his mouth slightly open and his brows wiggling, waiting for my answer. "Honestly? I don't know." I sigh, exasperatingly.

He let out a small laugh before nodding. "Get that. I mean, if I'm on your situation I would totally feel like shit. Marrying someone you actually don't know, well let's just thank God that she's smoking." He breathed, stirring the 4th cup and my ears almost exploded with his last words.

"Take that back." I nearly growled.

"Take what back?" he questions curiously and I lost it.

"For Christ sake Sam, you have a girlfriend who's sitting on the cash register right now probably thinking how many little Sammy and little Cedes you'll have 5 years from now. And you still have the guts to call my wife – smoking? My wife! Can you hear me? My wife! Not cool, Sam." I shook my head. "Not cool." I hissed, raising the spatula on his face.

"Woah! Britt! " he gasped, raising his hands in defence. "I was just kidding!" he says, his right hand flying on the back of his neck and I just glared at him. "Sorry!" he added whilst stifling a chuckle.

"You better be." I scolded handing him the rest of the cup of coffee. Sam was still laughing and I can't help but just roll my eyes just in time I heard the chiming of the door and there's the light throb in my chest when I wasn't greeted by those alluring brown eyes.

"Hey Britt!" Rachel called as she approaches the counter, sending Mercedes a small wave when she walked pass the counter before heading straight in my direction.

"Rach! I missed you." I gasped when I managed to pull back from the hug.

"Oh my god! I missed you too. You have so many things to tell me!" She said excitedly, tugging on my apron and shoving it onto Sam's chest. A loud cackle fell from my lips when Sam looked offended, his mouth opened and closed almost frantically.

"Cover her shift." Rachel called over her shoulder when she already started dragging me on one of the round tables. "And your mouth, please. Thank you. I don't want you to swallow my shop." She counters maintaining a straight face.

"Don't be too hard on Sam, Rach." I giggled taking the seat across hers.

"I know that he knows that I was just kidding Britt." She breathed. "Right Sam?" she yelled and I heard Sam let out a hiss in response.

"See? He's awesome just like that." she smiled sarcastically. "Anyway, don't change the subject, really." She said, securely placing her hands on top of the table whilst adjusting her seat to look at me with those big brown eyes, almost beckoningly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Oh please. Don't play this '_I don't know what you're talking about game'_ Britt!" she sighs. "About the impromptu marriage everybody was talking about?"

It was a whole minute, I was just staring at Rachel. My mouth slightly parted and yet there's just the steady pattern of my breathy intakes moistening my drought-like mouth. "What do you want to know?" I breathed.

Rachel eyes me for a second or two before talking. "Everything." she mumbled seriously.

"Everything?" I asked hesitantly and she nods vigorously. "In that case." I clasped my hands together. "I won't tell you anything." I smiled.

"What?" Rachel breathed heatedly. "That's really unfair, Britt! I'm your friend too!" she spluttered dramatically.

"What? I'm so tired of relating that story to everyone." I exhaled leaning my back on the chair.

Rachel pouts in response. "What story?"

I took a very very deep breath and talked. "That she's actually my childhood sweetheart who happens to be the only girl I fell in love with. Their family transferred here in Boston when we were like 10 and since that we never had any communication and I never thought that I would actually see her ever again, so when I finally realized that she was my first love, I was ecstatic that we're actually getting married. Happy?" I stated matter-of-factly.

That story sound like shit. I know. It was like the most typical story of 'em all but what can I do?

Rachel's mouth fell to the ground, her eyes widen like I just grown two heads or something. "You're kidding." She shook her head.

"Nope." I answered, mirroring her actions.

The brunette's brows knitted and her forehead creases as she studies my face. "Oh my god, you're serious." She mutters.

I wanted to give myself an inner high five for my never faltering talents in making a straight face whilst lying. In unison, our attention was drawn on the glass door when the chiming blared in our ears.

And honestly? I really don't know why I just said that.

"Tina! Tina! Tina!" Rachel calls loudly when my best friend walks on her tippy toes towards our direction. "Do you believe this?"

Tina enveloped me in a quick hug with a questioning look on her face before taking the empty seat beside Rachel. "Believe what exactly?" she questions, her eyes alternating on Rachel and I. "Don't answer just yet Rach. Brittany! Miranda just called me, she was asking me about you. God! She's obviously still super in love with you. It'll be awesome if you guys could go back together after this glorious deal of yours." she sighs dreamily and I can't help but just roll my eyes.

Right! That's actually the exact reason why I said those words. It'll be perfect if I could actually use Santana to actually pretend to be my childhood sweetheart so that Tina could let go of liking Miranda as my girlfriend.

Genius plan, Brittany!

You're fucking amazing.

Fucking Amazing.

"And what was that Rach?" She asks.

Rachel gave me a quick glance before relating every word that I said earlier. I actually admire this girl though, she never missed a word and said the exact same words to Tina. Tina on the other hand, got her brow furrowed and her mouth slightly open, like she was analysing the things Rachel was saying.

"Brittany was actually in love with this girl. Can you believe that?" Rachel shook her head before eyeing me ridiculously.

Slowly, Tina's eyes pulled on my direction and suddenly I felt like the smallest person under her gaze.

"What?" I muttered defensively.

"You're lying." She stated simply.

Fuck.

This is insane. Why does she have to be this good in determining if whether I'm lying or not.

"How do you know that?"

"First off, we we're best friends since we were like 8 or 9 and I haven't seen a Latina with big boobs as far as I can remember. We we're inseparable, Britt! Inseparable! I should've seen her, if ever." Tina mumbled seriously, her fingers drumming on the wooden table, simply increasing the anxiety seeping through my veins.

I shouldn't have said that, or not?

Think! Brittany Fucking Amazing Pierce think!

"Okay. Tina." I whispered under my breath as I adjust my seat. "Do you remember when we were 9, your family had a 4 months' vacation on Korea?" I ask determinedly.

"And what does it have to do with that?" Retorted Tina, confused.

"I met her, when you were gone. It was summer and I was playing alone in the park, she came along. I haven't told you about that because, right then I know to myself that I don't like her simply just a friend and I'm confused and scared and since that I tried supressing my sexuality." I shrugged.

Tina and Rachel exchanged looks that seemed to be pretty unusual for me, so I began tapping my feet on the floor just to ease some tension. I can feel the light breaking of sweat on my forehead as the ticking of the clock gets louder inside my ear.

"So you mean-"

"Yes." I cut her off. "I'm in love with Santana." I said unwaveringly, I even got my head cocked to the side like it was the easiest thing to say.

Once again, the two brunettes exchanged looks and this time, I know I won.

"But what about Miranda?"

"Miranda's over." I shrugged matter-of-factly. "And wait! Are you suggesting a threesome or something? Because I wanted to keep that stage of our relationship somewhat privately." I asked, smirking.

"You're gross." They almost said in unison, even Rachel was grimacing on the corner, shaking her head in the process. "You're gross."

"Britt?" Sam called by the door as he holds it open for Mercedes. "Are you sure you're working over time?" he asks as he adjusts the strap of his backpack.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure." I smiled whilst wiping the last stacks of tray.

"Oh okay. See you tomorrow?" I sent him a nod and shortly waving my hand to Mercedes before they disappear on the glass door. Sam even twisted the sign board making sure no one would attempt to enter the shop.

Actually I was tired as hell, and we could actually do these chores first thing in the morning and Rachel even told me to take a rest and go home straight. But I was just pretty clueless of the things that I'll be doing alone, last night I didn't even manage to open my precious television, I just got my back burning against the sheets until the blaring sound of my alarm clock woke my senses.

Less that I know, Tina even reminded me that tomorrow is Sunday, that it's my day off, she even told me that her sister are going to visit her and she was hoping if she could see me, I've grown pretty close with Tina's family and it's something that I'm pretty thankful of having her as my best friend. It was actually the very first time that I turned her down. I actually don't know as to why as I said that, when obviously I don't have something to do. Well, I could watch the replays of Pretty Little Liars on TV or I can plant some carrots by the window - oh right. I might as well work or listen to Rachel ramble about her auditions, yea that would be for sure will be fun.

It's actually pretty creepy that I don't have any idea how to make my life back to normal.

I almost lost a tooth on how fast my head whipped by the door when the chiming blared like a gunshot in my ears, throwing me out of my flaring thoughts. "What the fuck, Sam?" I panted, my hand flying by my chest as I tried to steady my breathing.

"Sorry, Britt. I forgot my jacket." He chuckled at my awestricken reaction.

"You could've knocked." I scolded, watching him stroll by the counter before flicking on one of the cabinet and grabbing his coat.

"It's a glass door, Britt."

"Whatever. You scared me." I nearly yelled.

"I'm . So . Sorry . " he mocked with a laugh and I just rolled my eyes. "Aren't you heading out yet? It's pretty late." He informed.

"I'm almost done." I shrugged tipping my head on the 3 more tables.

"I can see that." he smiles. "Okay… I'm gonna go, Mercedes was pretty pissed." He muttered sending me a nervous look before storming out the door.

I can't help but bit back a laugh before returning my eyes on the remaining tables. "Okay." I sighed to myself as l let my eyes wander the digital clock it's nearly midnight and I can already feel the signs of this tiring day.

With an audible sigh, I carefully placed the first set of platters by the sink before making my way on the last two tables by the corner. It's the creepy and eerie silence almost deafeningly whooshing through my ears. The small whisper of my sneakers against the ground echoing, sending those little spindles of fear through me. I even remember what Rachel once told me, when she tried working here alone that she heard someone calling her name and when she realized that she was alone she almost peed her pants. God. Just the mere thought of it, I almost wanted to just scurry out of the door and bury myself on my bed.

Lightly, I composed myself with the clearing of my throat before turning my head by the pantry where I can see a little amount of light, illuminating the small room. Gulping dryly, I just remembered that I have my things in there, God! Why do I even have to put in there?

I can already hear the pounding of my chest like my heart was beating just below my ear and breathing seemed to be a hard thing in this very moment. I suck in my lips before running my hands through my hair, this time I'm pretty sure that if something made any unusual sound, I'll be dead within seconds.

Slowly, I shoved my hands inside my pocket before eyeing the door and returning my eyes back to the pantry. I tried moving my feet but it was like heavier than normal and I found myself walking towards the small room with baby steps. I got my lower lip bruising between my teeth yet I couldn't care less.

"Just grab your bag and turn off the light. That wasn't so hard." I hissed to myself, taking a deep breath when I was finally two steps away from the slightly ajar door.

I can feel the quivering of my fingers when my fingers were finally encircling the doorknob, and with truckload of willpower, the door swung open. "Shit. Shit." I chanted when my eyes closed in their own accord and I was blindingly looking for my bag. "Fuck." I hissed when I can practically hear the rustling of papers by the table, and I literally held my breath when the lampshade was finally just centimetres away. The clicking of door was like a glimmering gold when I already found myself leaning my back on the door, my heart banging in my chest and my lower lip almost drawing blood. I even found my fingers almost dead cold and literally quivering as I held my duffel bag on my chest. There's the shaky breath escaping my lips just in time I flutter my eyes open.

"Jesus." I whispered to myself.

My body froze and literally my heart stopped pumping blood.

"Jesus." I repeated when it just hit me, that there's a woman standing by the table that I was cleaning minutes ago, she was facing the other direction and yet I can see that her dark brown hair was dripping leaving a wet trail on the ground. She was wearing a white coat that seemed to be pretty drenched and there's the streak of dirt all over her clothes.

I wanted to talk and yet it felt like my throat has gone dry. I really don't know if it was my mind alone and yet more like unconsciously I found myself taking slow baby steps towards the stranger. What if this happens to be a ghost? Oh fuck. I'm gonna die. Literally.

It felt like everything gone mute and nothing but the loud banging in my chest making that almost unbelievable endless of thoughts running inside my head.

Another shaky breath escaped my lips when I realized that I was mere inches away from this girl. Three more steps…

Three.

Two. – by that I already got my right hand hanging on the air, few inches away from the girl's shoulder. Help me God!

One – I lost it.

"Oh. There you – oh fuck! Brittany!" That's the last thing I heard before everything turned black. I used to comment on movies when one of the actors pass out when they were in a traumatic scenarios, right now I know that it's possible to pass out because of an intense fear.

Actually, I really don't know if it was the fact that it can be a real ghost that made my heart race more than normal, or the fact that Santana was standing right in front of me.

"Hey." I can hear the faint voice of Santana as she caressed my hair.

"What happened?" I asked almost groggily, squinting my eyes open. Santana was looking at me with those shades of dark brown full of concern, her delicate fingers creating the most soothing sensation on the corner of my face and her lips so full under the dimmed light just when I realized that she got her eyes plastered on my lips and my eyes same on hers.

Santana may have sensed the different ambiance forming between us when she reflexively shook her head before muttering. "You blacked out." She whispers and yet it's the only thing tingling in my ears aside from the loud thumping inside my ribcage.

I tucked my lower lip between my teeth before taking a deep breath, my eyes instantly wanders my surrounding and I almost lost a tooth on how fast I tried to sit up when I realised that I was lying on my back and Santana was hovering me, her damp hair curtaining my cheeks and her breath fairly hitting my upper lip almost making my chest explode.

"Fuck." We hissed in unison when my forehead hit hers just perfectly making that soft thumping sound. Like literally, it felt like I have seen stars and those little birds flying around my head when the whole world started spinning, almost numbing the burning sensation on my skin. I can still hear the sharp hisses from Santana along with the countless curses escaping her lips and when I flutter my open, she –as well was on the ground, her face cringing almost painfully and her fingers smoothing on the corner of her head.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. "I tried, my hand still steadily lying on my forehead.

"God! Your head. Was it made of iron or something?" she groans lowly, as she find her way on one of the chairs, slumping her back with a loud whimper. "It's fine." She murmurs right after.

"Are you okay?" I asked, following her trance. I took the chair across hers, and my feet felt like a little jelly and yes the shop was still like a fucking rollercoaster.

"Well, aside from like I was hit by a fucking bus. I'm okay." She smirks and I can't help but chuckle a little.

After a minute or two of silence. "For sure it'll bruise." I break the ice and Santana just nodded. "Wait." I held my hand in the air before making my way inside the kitchen and shortly grabbing a pair of icepack, handing one to her and the other went straight on my forehead.

"Thanks." She smiles before placing it where her fingers were drawing circles earlier.

"I'm sorry." I sighed. "I just thought you were a ghost." I added almost inaudibly.

"Ghost? For real? Do I look like a ghost to you?" she chuckled, shaking her head in the process.

With my lips pressed together, I nodded and Santana almost instantly glared at me. "Your hair is wet and your clothes were dirty. So, I got a mini conclusion that you were a ghost."

"It's raining for Christ sake, and I saw that this was still open so I got in." she informed me with a sweet smile. It's raining? Was I that scared to notice?

"You could've called my attention." I argued back.

"I did. 3 times, and all I can hear was rustling of papers and clanking of things inside, so I thought you were busy. So, I saw one of the fliers and decided to entertain myself. "

"That's why you weren't moving?"

"I wasn't moving? I was… whatever… maybe?." She nodded.

"God. I thought you were a ghost, like a modern Kayako or something." I mumbled defensively, adjusting the icepack on my forehead.

"Who's Kayako?" she asks.

"You don't know her?" I asked unbelievably, my eyes widening. Like who the hell would've forgotten Kayako? Santana shook her head, her eyes alternating on my lips and back to my eyes.

"The Grudge? The movie?"

Santana eyes me confusedly, her free hand flying on the back of her head like she was contemplating what the hell I was talking about. "I haven't seen it." She mutters.

"You're unbelievable, you're missing the half of your life. No, actually you're living in a world of lies." I mutter woefully. "God. I can't believe you don't know her." I shook my head clicking my tongue, once or twice.

Santana on the other hand was just looking at me, her eyebrows were furrowed and her nose cringing in the cutest way with her mouth slightly parted, her left hand awkwardly propped just above her head.

This is awkward.

Seriously.

Kayako my face.

"Do you want some coffee?" I ended up asking.

"Sure." Santana whispers, dumbfounded.

Insanely, I grin at her before storming behind the counter. After less than 10 minutes I got Santana's Café Latte in my right hand and a hot choco on the other. "Here." I smile as I hand her the cup, she mumbled a small 'thanks' before taking a sip.

"What are you doing here anyways? It's barely midnight." I asked as I mirrored her actions, my eyes automatically closed when the warm feeling soothes down my throat.

"I missed my wife,yo –what the hell Britt?" Santana hissed loudly, her hands went autopilot wiping the chocolate off of her face.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Santana." I gasped as I wipe the liquid freely falling down chin.

Who would've thought that she would say those words, c'mon. Even the hot chocolate in my mouth can't believe it.

"I was just messing with you." she sighs, her voice went out slow and raspy. And instantly the wild banging of my chest ceases. "I saw the lights were still on so I was wondering if you were still here so I got in."

I slowly nodded before taking another sip and she does the same. "Why are you staying so late?" she asks.

"I don't know. I was just scared when I got home, being alone and everything." I sighed.

Santana stared at me for a whole minute with her lips pressed together. "How about you?"

"Paper works. I kind of missed everything for the past three weeks." She mutters and I nodded understandingly. "Quinn was no help either. Don't tell her that though." She smirks.

"I won't tell." I smiled.

"You're scared?" she asks lowly and I subtly bob my head up and down. "Why?"

"I don't know, really. It just felt like that I'm super alone and just deep inside me was just so sad." I admitted lowly. "I mean, I've been living all by myself for seem like forever and I never felt this, but right now even opening my eyes, it just scares me."

Santana unconsciously wets her lips a she adjusts her seat. "That must have been really hard –what happened to your family."

"It is." I breathed, and just hearing that f word, my chest tightens and there's the familiar lump forming down my throat. "Change the subject. Please." I laughed, nudging Santana's cup with my own.

"I mean, I do understand what you feel. When Steph died.." she started, her voice barely above whisper and I ended up holding my breath. "- it felt like the whole world was against me. It felt like it's my fault because I can't do anything to save her. To take away her pain, it was really really agonizing to simply watch her being succumb by death. The worst part is when you woke up the next morning and you'd realize that, yea you we're alone. There's nothing like it." She added with a shaky breath. I can see Santana's fingers were literally trembling around her cup and the way her voice lowered on the last part wasn't something you'll hear every day. "And since that, I was scared too. Like, when there's the almost glass shattering silence it feels like 'here we go again, Steph's leaving me.' and it's difficult, really difficult."

No more second thought and my right hand envelopes Santana's. Just the mere thought alone, I know for one that words aren't enough to make someone feel better. And judging those words escaped her lips was more of like the actual hardship she felt when her fiancée died.

Santana smiled before pulling her hand out of my grasp, and I just simply cleared my throat before running my hands through my jeans. "Aren't you heading home yet?" she mutters looking at me with those big brown eyes, making my heart bang in my chest almost impossibly louder.

Biting my lower lip, I shook my head. "Gotta finish those." I mumbled tipping my head on the 2 remaining tables. Santana puckered her lips as she followed my line of sight. Those lips!

"I'll help you. So we could leave together."

"You don't have to that." I giggled.

"I insist. I mean, what kind of wife would leave her own wife cleaning in an empty shop? With the high probability of those ghosts hanging around her?" she replied seriously.

A puff of air escaped my lips as my eyes landed on the pantry. "Fine." I groaned.

"Cool. Where do I start?" she laughs at my reaction.

12:15

"And we're done!" Santana sigs with a smile as she flings the cloth by the sink. "That was easier than filing papers in every second of every day."

"Oh trust me, it is. And when you got the chance to taste your very own coffee? Heaven." I laughed as I adjust the espresso machine.

"Really?" she muttered dreamily and I nodded with a grin. "So, off we go?" she mutters, grabbing her bag on the ground and I did the same, slinging my duffel bag on my shoulder.

Santana went out the door first sending me a sweet smile as she does so. "So this is your life?"

"Yes, it is. It happens to be pretty tiring but it makes me happy, so." I admitted, flicking the switch before closing the glass door behind me.

"It was fun. If it weren't for the fact that my father would've killed me, I would've been an actress." She grins, her cheeks bunching up and it's actually the very first time that I saw that little dimples of her, it's cute.

"An actress huh." I asked mockingly as we neared her car.

"Yea, I'll be an amazing one. Don't you think?"

"No doubt." I laughed.

Santana opens the passenger seat and at first I was kind of confused as to why she opened it, for all I know I was just walking her to her car. "What?" I asked.

"Get in." she shrugged.

"What?Why?"

"Seriously Brittany? I'm a high class bitch but I won't let you wander the road all by yourself and let alone the fact that it's freaking midnight."

I bit my inner cheek as I try to muse what she just said. "You've done enough, San. You don't have to drive me home."

"Who told you I'm driving you home? Of course you'll be staying at my place, we'll have a drink and we'll have a crazy sex right after." she retorted and my mouth fell open, seemed like every ounce of blood ran up to my brain, heating up my cheeks and halting the beating of my heart.

"W-wha-"

Before I can even comprehend everything, Santana was laughing her ass off. "Of course I'll drive you home." She cackled loudly, if it wasn't the fact that it's barely midnight, people would've been wondering as to why she was laughing.

"That's not funny, Santana." I groan before turning on my heels, taking the opposite direction.

"Hey! Hey! Brittany, I'm sorry, I was just kidding." She nearly yelled, running after me. Instead I just fastened my pace, my feet making the loudest thump on the floor at each step. "Hey." She whispers when she finally held me by the wrist, I tried pulling away yet she just tightened her grip. "Look at me." she breathed and I did, my eyes plastered on her fingers wrapped around my wrist. "I just missed you, is all." She barely above whispers, looking for my eyes.

By the second our eyes locked, everything wasn't under my control. "I missed you, too." I sighed. It was unbelievably dark but I know to myself that Santana was smiling.

"Let's go." She concluded with a nod.

"Whatever. It's freezing out here." I mutter before dragging her towards her car with that wide smile lingering along my lips.

"Brittany! For you!" Mercedes yelled from the cash register, holding the telephone up in the air.

Last night happens to be longest night of my life.

And Santana made it even longer.

A lot longer.

"I'll see you soon." That was Santana's last words before she drove away. Her voice still ringing in my ears and I can't help the fluttering of my stomach every time it does so.

"Who was it?" I yelled just enough for her to hear as I neared to counter. Mercedes shrugged before returning her eyes back on the next customer.

"Yellow?" I mumbled into the phone. I know it' s pretty lame, but I was just so pretty turned on right now.

"Brittany?" It was Santana.

"Hey San. What's up?" I said into the mouthpiece a little happier than earlier.

"First off, answering a phone call with a 'Yellow' was pretty lame and second why aren't you answering your phone?" she hissed on the other line.

I didn't even answer, I hurriedly fished out my phone and saw that yea there's her 9 missed calls, blazing on the screen. "Oh I might have put it on a silent mode." I whispered, closing my eyes, readying myself for the incoming curses that'll enter my ears.

"Fuck! Brittany, I need you." and the other line was dead.

Fuck.

Santana needs me.

She needs me.

Was it in a sexual way?

Or not?

I hope it is.

Bless me Lord.


	13. Glimmer

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing, Britt." Rachel asked, walking towards me.

It's been 10 minutes since I went out the shop and I already got my fingers quivering inside my pocket. Seriously Santana? I'm fucking freezing out here.

"I'm waiting for Santana. She's picking me up." I answered with a smile. Rachel's lips were pressed into a thin line as she bobs her head up and down.

"I still can't believe it, though. There's a part of me telling that you're just messing with us." She says seriously, crossing her arms over her chest.

My gaze drop on the ground before taking a deep breath. I know for one that they're my friends and yet this is my life and can't they just be happy for me? "Rach-" I didn't even manage to finish my words when the glass shattering honk of a car blared all throughout the place, almost in unison our eyes landed on a _ followed by the familiar figure walking out and like automatically I felt the breaking of sweat on the corner of my brows.

"Hey babe." Here we go. "Did you like my shirt?" Santana smirked before pecking me on the corner of my lips igniting that little World War II between those dragonflies and butterflies inside my stomach.

And yes, I don't think I'll get used to this.

My mouth literally fell off when I managed to look at her shirt, and I know that Rachel's too. "It's…." I swallowed dryly, trying to look for the perfect word for the printed words, my free hand flying on the back of my neck as I look at her, Santana's brows were wiggling, looking at me playfully. "It's… really trendy?"

"See that?" she grinned before letting her hands ran down her stomach, flattening the printed words. "I. Love. My. Wife. Isn't that so sweet? Don't worry I got you too." she said with cheery voice and I can see on the corner of my eyes that Rachel is pulling a grimace.

"Oh, hey there Brittany's friend." Santana smiled, offering her hand.

"My name is Rachel." Rachel muttered hesitantly, sending me a quick look before taking Santana's hand.

"Oh. Like Rachel in the Bible?"

"I'm Jewish."

"Right." Santana's eyes drifted on my direction before holding me by the arm. "So are you ready?"

"Where are we going?" I asked, my brows knitted in confusion. Because, first off, she was really nervous when she called me an hour ago and right now, judging the width of her grin was just… I don't even know the perfect word. Absurd, will do, I guess?

"It's a surprise. Let's go." She didn't even let me respond when she already started pulling me towards her car. And I ended up mouthing a short 'bye' to Rachel just in time Santana started the engine.

"Where are we going? And what are these?" I asked as I try to adjust to squeeze myself in the passenger seat. "Are you trying to build your own 7/11?" I added blankly when my eyes landed on tons of bags of groceries, like seriously even the backseat was full, there was even some bags by the dashboard.

"Really funny, Brittany." she frowned. "My mom called, she's here. Remember the key she gave us?" She asked, looking at me for 2 seconds before returning her eyes on the road and I simply nodded. "She texted me an address telling that we should meet her there and we should bring the fucking key. Of course minus the cursing." She sighs.

My lower lip jutted out. "What could that key be possibly for?"

"I don't know. Maybe a chest?" She shrugged.

"A chest? With what, like diamonds inside it? Maybe a car?"

"It's not a car, Brittany." she shook her head.

"A motorcycle?"

"Why would my mom even give us a motorcycle? Maybe a yacht?" she sighs.

"And where are you, on the seaside?" I muttered sarcastically and she just rolled her eyes. "Seriously, these grocery bags are just distracting. Why do you have these?"

"When she called she was asking me if she could talk to you, so I told her that you're inside the grocery and I was just waiting for you outside and she bought it, so, almost losing a tooth I flew on the nearest grocery shop and pick whatever my hands laid on. Okay?" she summed it all up before taking a right and I can see that we enter one of the prestigious villages in Boston, and yet I just shrugged it off.

"That explains it. You could have just told her that I was buying a tampon or something."

Santana glares at me before checking her phone. She might have seen whatever she was looking for she took another left.

"And the shirt? Are you seriously going to wear that?" I asked, exasperatingly.

"Oh! Don't worry babe, you have one too." She grins and I just rolled my eyes. I don't think I can wear such statement t-shirts and not to mention the words written.

For another 10 minutes, the whole car was swallowed by the thick air of silence as I let my eyes wander the place. It was more of like the typical villa you'd see, it was peaceful and really calming. Even the houses were impressive on the outside and being complemented by the small garden by the patio.

"I think this is it." Santana's voice brought me back to reality, more of like a little harder for I don't think I could breathe.

It's a 2 storey old classical yet modern house with 2 car garage, stunning lush green lawn and judging by the design of the courtyard there's a swimming pool by the backyard and there's the fancy gravel driveway with one of those double security gates remote activated and I think there's a camera too.

"Wow." Is all that I could muster when the car came into a halt.

"C'mon. I can't believe they're doing this." Santana mumbled beside me, unlatching the seatbelt and I did the same just in time a loud squeal echoed almost painfully inside my ear.

"Doing wh-"

"My dear daughters!" It was Yolanda cutting me off, wearing an orange sundress and an enormous sombrero and care to notice that amazing sunglasses, she's sitting on one of the sun loungers by the pool. "I missed you guys so much! Brittany, you look amazing." She added before hugging Santana and I.

"Mom, we saw each other like less than a week." Santana cheered boringly, her hands blindly looking for mine when I finally stepped beside her, her fingers tangling with mine.

"Whatever, Mija." Yolanda rolled her eyes with a grin playing along her lips. "So, did you guys like it?" She asked, her brows pulled up.

"Like what?" Santana asked tediously giving me a quick look.

"The lawnmower." Hearing that, I wanted to burst out laughing and yet I don't want Santana to blow fire.

"Try again, mom. Please." Santana muttered lowly, shaking her head.

"The house, Santana." By that Santana made a hissing noise and for the umpteenth time this day my mouth fell off.


	14. Struggling foe

"3 DAYS?" Rachel nearly yelled.

"No. Rach, I told you 2 days and a half, that's a lot of difference." I instantly said, lightening the frustration she has been feeling that is obviously written all over her face.

"Britt, you can't." She shook her head whilst stacking the can of whipped cream.

"Why not?" I scowled.

"Because we gotta stay competitive with those people who just opened up across the street." She answered angrily, her eyes burning holes on the opposite direction.

"You mean the fruit stand?" I asked with knitted brows.

"Yes, and they're killing us." Rachel answered, facing me completely.

"A fruit stand? How –actually forget it. Please, Rach just this one time." Biting my lip, I took a single step towards her before puckering my lips and giving her my signatured puppy dog eyes.

Rachel sighed before looking at me. "Britt, the customers love you and I for one know that they'll be looking for you, so that 3-days break is a big NO!" She shook her head for the umpteenth time before returning her attention on the sink.

"What kind of wife would abandon her own wife is such a life threatening decision?" I mumbled with an over dramatic voice.

Rachel may seem to get it for she turned the tap water off. "Brittany, you'll be setting your welcoming house party. What's the life threatening decision to be done in there?" She asked accusingly and I just rolled my eyes before crossing my arms over my chest.

"Rachel, everything! Home is the very foundation of a family."

Rachel's brows knitted automatically before rolling her eyes.

It'll be about 2 hours now since I have been begging Rachel to let me have this two days break for Santana will kill me if I'm not going to help her prepare for this welcoming house party and shit.

Just right after Santana's mom left earlier, Santana was almost throwing a tantrum on how the hell she would manage to have her own house where she can't even learn to take a look of her own apartment. And that's not even new.

"Rach, I promise you. I'll work overtime for like a week just give me this. Please." I said with a pleading tone.

For a whole minute, Rachel looked at me doe-eyed, like she's having a battle of thoughts whether she'd let me or not.

"God! Fine!" She sighed and I automatically lunged at her, I mean with her size she almost lost her balance and of course my hands were fast to grab a hold of her shoulders.

"Thank you, so much Rach! I owe you." I giggled right after giving her one last kiss on the cheek.

"Yea Britt. You do. Big time!"

"Is this all you have?" Santana asked when she saw me getting out of my apartment with the 27 of 27 boxes in my hands.

"Yep." I answered almost right away before dropping the box on the ground along with the other boxes. I even let out a loud sigh before wiping the droplets of sweat dripping on my forehead. That was a short hour since Santana arrive and asked me to pack my things for we have to transfer into our home before afternoon.

It was actually pretty strange to hear myself say, our own home. It sounds so family-ish. And yes, I can't actually believe I got these things stuffed inside my apartment. It's a lot.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I just told you." I replied as I sat on the side road. Santana let an audible sigh escaped her lips before letting her hands ran through her hair causing her tee shirt to ride up an inch or two. Was that her abs? Oh my god. I automatically felt the tingling of my lady loins at the view, my breath hitching on the tip of my tongue and my heart started pounding erratically. This is not good! The last time I saw that it was actually pretty dark and by that moment I don't think I couldn't control myself and right now with this lighting? Jesus Christ!

"Brittany!" Santana's voice threw me back to reality, realizing that she just caught me staring at her boobs.

This is awkward.

"Huh? Wh-what? What was that?"

"I'm asking you, are you sure you haven't packed everything that is inside this building? Because, how did you even manage to fit these inside your god damn apartment? Was there like an underground or something?" She asked exasperatingly.

"You're exaggerating, Santana." I smiled before taking a swig of mineral water. I might as well smile than to level with short tempered bitchy attitude.

"God! Just get in." She breathed before opening the passenger seat.

"But how about my stuff?"

"Don't worry. We'll get those fetched, okay? Now, just get it in."

"Really?"

"Of course, I'm not that evil." She stated with some hand gestures, so with a deep breath I got up on my feet before getting inside her car and she did the same.

"I can't believe your family just bought us a house." I broke the silence before giving Santana a quick look as she starts the engine.

"I can't believe my dad is still doing this even he knows that something is up. I just do hope that this is not a part of his plan." She sighed dramatically.

"So you do know that he knows that something up? Did he tell you that?" I asked.

"No. But, I can see it in his eyes. What I mean, I grew pretty close to him and I know what he meant by the single flick of his fingers." She says and I just nod understandingly.

If they were that close then why is he asking her to marry someone whom she doesn't love? Is that like a fatherly instinct or something? Sometimes, I just wish I do have my own dad to answer such questions. Sadly, he wasn't here.

I didn't even notice that we're almost there and Santana was already calling my name. "Uh yea?"

"What are you thinking?" She asks with a smile.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if what would my parents' reaction if they knew that I'm moving in with you." I mumbled, giving her a small smile right after.

"I'm pretty sure they know that. I just hope they're happy for you. I mean you just married the hottest Latina in town, so." She answered, her voice full of nonchalance.

"Hottest Latina, hm?" I grinned. "You're not that hot." I added with a quirked brow.

Santana scoffed in response before turning off the engine. "Really?" she challenged, her eyes pulled into my direction and if it wasn't for the fact that I know that I'm sitting right here, I would've sank on the ground just judging the way Santana's eyes roam my face.

Gulping dryly, I just watched her fidget her seatbelt. "Uh. Yea, yo-you're n-not that h-hot." I stuttered out.

"Are you sure with that?" She repeated, this time I heard the clicking of her seatbelt before she let her eyes once again direct on my face, our orbs locked and for sure my heart just stopped beating when she licked her lower lip. "I'm asking you, Brittany." she whispered, as she started moving towards my direction, her eyes still glowing like a small brown diamonds.

"Uhhh." I squeaked out as I try to think of something so I can get out of this car. "San-"

"Tell me, am I hot enough for you Brittany?" She husked, her voice was an octave lower, I'm really not sure if it was the screeching of the leather seat as she tries to invade my space or it was the unbelievably loud banging inside my chest almost painfully blaring inside my ear. And there's the automatic sweating of my palms as I try to grip on the hem of my shirt. "Tell me." She added when our face were inches apart. There's a part of me telling that I should punch her in the teeth or just simply push her but on the back of my head is a much sweeter revenge to be done.

"I want you to tell me, Brittany." She once again whispered, her fucking awesome breath hitting my cheeks just right enough to make me crazy and make my lady business buzz with excitement. "Am I hot enough for you?"

I'm pretty sure it's hot in here.

"Oh God." I can't help the low groan that bubbled down my throat when her hands made its way down my stomach, her fingers making an exquisite fire inside my being.

Santana smirked before moving another inch towards my direction and yes, I just wanted to pass out any second right now. "Tell me." She breathed, our eyes still locked and my throat seemed to be a little dry from all the panting.

"You're h-hot." That came out huskier than I thought and I wanted to like slap myself.

"I'm sorry, what?" she questions, her lips brushed ever so lightly against my cheeks and the way my heart pounded against my ribcage was just fucking implausible.

"You're hot." I repeated once again, louder this time. Santana smirked seductively before letting her finger slide down my seatbelt, unlatching it completely.

It was like my whole world shattered right in front of me. I can't believe she got for like the millionth time. Fuck no!

"Told you." She laughed before stepping out the car and I believe I just died.

I'm a fucking comedian for her.

You'll see Santana.

You'll see.


	15. It lies with you

**Continuation… **

You'll see.

It was like my head was spinning and my heart was pounding beyond normal when I finally heard the slamming of the door. Santana even gave me a wink when she managed to step out the car and all I wanted to do right now is strangle her –tackle her in the boobs or something.

"Brittany, c'mon." she called and I can't help but just groan before making my way out of the car, straightening my shirt in the process.

Well, I could guess that normal person could conclude that I just had sex with myself judging my flushed cheeks, wobbly knees and the dripping sweat on the corner of my brows. I mean who could judge my body system –Santana, teasing me like she was born to tease the shit out of me.

She's frustrating.

Seriously.

"Are you okay?" She asks with a laugh, looking at me.

_Fuck you!_ "I'm fine." I glared at her, shoving my hands inside my back pocket.

She let a small giggle bubble down her throat before crossing her arms over her chest. "Okay. If you say so." She pressed with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at her, fastening my pace. I'm pretty sure she knows what she's doing –and I kind of hate her for that. Actually no, I hate her.

If there's one thing she knows the best about me is that –her boobs and the aroma of that breath of hers is something that could hypnotize me.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Santana's voice once again rang through my ears realizing that I was just standing by the door.

For a second I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and facing her with a tight lip smile. She got that mocking look all over her face and I'm pretty sure she's having a happy dance inside her head. Slowly, I bit my lower lip before nearing my face against hers, and I felt the small gasp that left her lips at my sudden action. "Santana." I called her name, all raspier and lower than I intended to.

"Uh.. Yea?" she questions, and I swear to God I saw her gulping as she stares at my lips. Her breath was hot against my cheeks and I know deep inside that I was two seconds away from giving up with my plan.

I told you, you're not the only one who knows this game.

This time, I pucker my lips, slowly blowing some air against her cheeks until I reached her ear and I can feel her shudder against my body and she ended up closing her eyes, the slow and heavy sighs escaping her lips were like a soft melody into my ear not until I realized what I was doing. I let my hands slide down hers, just holding it there before slowly clearing my throat. "Ask me that once again, I'm going to strangle you with this door." I whispered before grabbing the keys in her hands and crossing my arms over my chest.

Santana's eyes flutter open almost rapidly, shock and disappointment reigning beneath her eyelids. And this time it's my time to ask her the same question with a renewed fervour, of course. "Are you okay, Santana?" I asked mockingly.

She swallowed dryly, her left hand flying on the corner of her brows wiping the sweat that collected there. "I'm gre-great." She stutters out and I wanted to roll on the floor and just laugh.

That's what you call revenge.

Santana took a single step backwards before letting her hands ran through her hair. "I uh… I think you should open the door." She suggested not even looking at me.

I sent her a last smug grin before doing what she just said. "Did you call your mother that we're… moving in?" My voice along with my question died when the door swung open. And yes my mouth also died for it fell off the tiled floor.

SERIOUSLY, I STILL DON'T THINK I COULD GET OVER THE FACT THAT THEY WERE THIS RICH. What I mean is, their house in Lima fairly threw me off a cliff and right now I think it'll be the same situation.

"Yea. I called her this morning and she was all this squeak and shrill on the other line." Santana's voice broke my trance with a raspy voice, and before I know it 3 guys entered the house, boxes of my stuff in their hands. Santana gave me a signal to count my boxes everytime they enter the door so I did, as if someone would think of stealing my family picture.

"Oh. That was fast." I muttered stepping towards her when the last box was gingerly placed by the middle of the living room. Santana gave the guy with the weird moustache a nod before they exited the house. "What? Now, you own a space shuttle or something?" I joked to lighten up the mood, I'm for sure that Santana is as sexually frustrated as I am right now and judging the way her brows knitted and her forehead creased, she's on her way to take a revenge on me.

After a complete minute of just staring at each other, Santana gave me a wide grin. "Trust me, I do." Were her last words before she completely disappeared under my gaze, walking away.

Probably heading for a cold shower. Lol.

It was probably the longest 1 hour of my life. When Santana went upstairs, probably to give herself her a relief (what am I even thinking?) I decided to give myself a tour through this house which I kind of regret for it was too big and I just can't…

For a short moment I closed my eyes before taking a chug of water and let my shoulders relax as I leant on the counter. The kitchen has nice wood dark flooring matching the dark colour of the cupboards and drawers by the wall and not to mention the olive or green mix granite counter island in the middle, and everything that is needed for cooking is in here, no wonder about that tho, Santana loves to cook. The living room, a high wood ceiling with a decent functional fireplace complementing the nice and dark neutral colours throughout the house, I kind of hate dark colours before but right now I guess it's kind of relaxing in some way. And there is the Master bedroom upstairs, 2 spare rooms and of course the guest room in the first floor, each single one has its own bathroom.

Now tell me, are we the only people living in this house? Because for me, I could ask Aunt Lacy and her family to move in here and there will still be so much space.

"Hey stranger." My eyes flew on Santana's body, and that sexy wet hair of hers.

I told you so, she just had a cold shower! I still got the best instincts in the world!

"Hey." I greeted back, Santana wiggles her brow before emptying the glass of water in my hands, putting it on the sink right after.

"I see, you haven't unpacked yet." She croaked. "Your thing won't unpack itself, you know." She added with a giggle before mirroring my position.

"So is this all ours?" I asked, nudging her shoulder.

Santana's lower lip jutted out, shrugging. "Yep. Why don't you like it? I mean we could always sell it, and go for a smaller one." She suggested, facing me.

I shook my head instantly before smiling. "I love it, I just… don't you think it's too much? We're not actually married. I mean we are, but not that… that kind of marriage." my voice lowered on the last part and for some unknown reason my heart started banging inside my ribcage.

Santana's eyes averted on the floor, her lower lip tucked between her teeth. "Like what I said, we could always sell it." She muttered under her breath, locking our eyes once again. "At least, were not doing that for at least 9 months, right?"

9 months. That sounds a very long time, but on the back of my head I think I wanted something longer than that, but who am I to demand anything from Santana? She's just paying me to be her wife. "Of course." I nodded, smiling.

"C'mon. I'll help you unpack." She smiled back.

"No."

"Yes?"

"No! Santana, no! Okay? Just no!"

"Why not?"

"I told you, I can't."

"Brittany, I promise you, I won't push you off the bed again. I swear!" She mumbled pleadingly as I continued shaking my head.

Santana just told me that we have to stay in the same bedroom and I'm nearly losing my shit up here. "No! Just no. There were like 3 more spare rooms that I could sleep on, I'm not staying in the same bed with you, okay?"

"Why not?"

"Uhh. Because you might rape me?" I nearly yelled and Santana just burst out laughing. My brows knitted as I look at her, from head to toe. Her skin almost like glimmering under the small light trickling from the slightly agape window and that sweet laugh of hers echoing inside the room.

"Me?" she asked, pointing a single finger on her face whilst still stifling a giggle.

"Yes, and I won't risk my virginity for that matter." I said nonchalantly.

Santana just shook my head before returning her eyes on me. "Brittany, please. The least that I know is that my mom could've planted a hidden camera somewhere in this house. And them, discovering that we're not staying in the same bedroom as wife and wife would be a big question."

For a minute, I let her words sink into my brain before taking a deep breath and taking a few steps towards her. "Okay, fine. You made your point. But, listen. If you try to even touch me –I'm going to scream so loud, everybody in this neighbourhood will think that you're trying to kill me… with a chainsaw or something. Get it?" I said challengingly.

Santana softly scoffed before nodding. "Aye aye captain." She grinned.

"Good. Now where do I put my stuff?"

"Good thing, is that we do have the walk in closet so you could just throw your stuff in there. You have the right side and I'll have the other half." She shrugged before tipping her head on the corner where the walk in closet was found, and I just mumbled a small okay before watching her disappear by the door.

"Hey, Britt?" her voice came in, not long after.

"Yea?"

"Chinese or pizza?" She asked, playfully wiggling her brows.

I hummed in response with my lips pursed together. "Chinese."

"Got it!"

For a very long time, I never realized that Chinese could taste this could with Santana babbling endlessly beside me. It was actually pretty odd that it's my time to listen to her stories which she quote "Back in the Dark Ages", and it's actually fun too, that we don't have to banter at each other like grade schoolers. She even asked me questions about my mom and dad and for the first time, I managed to tell something about my family without really crying. That I could only guess is that I got someone that could lighten up the mood any second the tears are stinging my eyes.

Now that I got Santana, even what she knows was just tease or yell at me but deep inside she still got that awesome self of hers.


	16. Can't stop the rain

"Britt, last 15 minutes and your shift's off." Sam whispers into my ear as I scribble this old lady's order.

Its 15 minutes before 5 and still, people are passing like we're in a subway. "Thank God." I sighed, giving him a quick look before asking the old lady to proceed in the register.

"Next please." I yelled not even looking at the next person in line which in return I just heard a small giggle. "Are you gonna order or not?" I asked, still looking at the empty piece of paper and I still got no response. I took in a deep breath, thinking that this person might be still looking for the perfect coffee to have at 5 in the afternoon.

A week passed in a swift motion, well more of like a tornado right in front of me. I've been living with Santana for a week, sleeping with her on the same bed –well, not sleeping… sleeping… just sleeping, literally. She even started to fetch me at work and we'd head home together like a real couple. It sounds cheesy, but it does goes like that. It's actually refreshing to actually have someone like that, even Tina and Rachel may have tackled me for like a hundredth time for acting so much like this, but what can I do? I have to deal with all these, for 9 months actually.

"Okay. One Caramel Macchiato, please." That voice used to make my stomach do backflips and those butterflies to turn into dragons. Used to. And right now, my brows just knitted.

Slowly, my head lifts up and I was greeted with deep brown eyes and a set of perfect teeth smiling at me. "Miranda? Hi. What are you doing here?" I asked almost automatically when the reality just hit me.

"To get a Caramel Macchiato." She shrugged, pointing onto the menu board.

"Right, sorry." I shook my head, with that smile still plastered on my lips as I scribble her order.

"Make it two actually. I just heard you're off within 15 minutes, so I wouldn't mind waiting." She grinned before stepping out of the line, and without second thought I gave her a small nod. And I really don't know why I just did that.

Shit.

Shit.

Santana's going to be here within 15 minutes and oh my god! Looking back at the moment they met was not a very good scenario, Santana almost breathed fire for Christ sake, and I can't let that happen again. God no!

Just no!

"Two blueberry scones and –Hey!" I didn't even let the blonde girl finish her order and I just spun around, grabbing Sam on the hem of his shirt before shoving him right in front of the customers.

"Cover me for the last 5 minutes, please. Thank you." I pleaded one last time, running inside the stock room and I think I just heard Sam yelling 'You could've just asked me, Britt.'

All I know is that, my heart began pounding almost echoing inside my ear and so is my palm started sweating. "What am I gonna do?" I mumbled to myself when I managed to close the door behind me, my head resting on the wooden door.

Santana can't see Miranda, that's for one, not even a strand of her hair.

"Okay." I chanted all over and over again, fishing out my phone and dialling Santana's phone number almost hastily. And even the lightest whisper of my thumb against the screen of my phone was like an explosion inside me.

When the first call went straight to her voicemail, I wanted to like scream and throw tantrum everywhere, because who knows if she's on her way here and yes I'm dead. "Fuck." I sighed frustratingly as I dialled for the second time, my feet tapping on the cold cemented floor.

"Jesus Christ! Answer the fucki –hello? Santana?" My voice went out frantically as I composed myself when I heard Santana's voice on the other line.

"Yes Britt? I'm on my way there, why are you cursing me? Actually whatever! I was wonder-" She said on the other line followed by the ignition of her car.

Oh God no!

"Actually, you don't have to fetch me. I'll just take the subway, it's pretty full in here so they needed my help." She was shortly cut off with my incoming ramblings.

"But-"

"Go home, Santana. I'll meet you for dinner. Okay? Bye." I muttered sweetly before pressing the end button and shoving it inside my back pocket.

That was intense. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I untie my apron, I just wish that Santana bought it. So I grabbed my duffel bag before making my way inside the restroom to change. And think as to why be Miranda here.

"Hey."

"Hey. I thought you exited the backdoor or something." Miranda greeted when I finally went out the stock room. "Because, I can't chug all of this down." She joked.

"I just have to change my clothes." I chuckled back, taking the empty seat across hers. "Thanks." I murmured when she pushed the other cup right in front of me.

"So how are you, Britt?" She asked looking at me through the rim of her cup, adjusting her seat as she looks at me thoroughly.

I took a single sip of my own coffee before clearing my throat. "I'm doing great, the past few weeks been just pretty busy for me."

"Right. And I just heard that you guys moved in together?" Okay, now who the hell told her that? Maybe Rachel or Tina? God!

My hand flew on the top of my head as I stare at her with wide eyes and that awkward smile lingering along my lips. "Yea, about tha-"

"Of course we're living together, she's my wife and I'm her wife. I think it's just kind of a requisite that we should live under the same roof, that's why it's called marriage so that we could build our home where our babies could play in the garden while Brittany and I were doing our barbeque tradition in a Saturday night. Right babe?" You know whose voice was that.

And I'm in a big trouble.

Big trouble. Because No.1 –the shop wasn't that full and No. 2 –I'm with my ex-girlfriend, cup of coffee in each other's hands. It's not just a big trouble, actually.

"Right?" She repeated with a smile as she took the seat beside me, and I know what that smile means tho -'I'm going to fucking put you in the blender and put it on, forever'. What made my heart pump little harder was when her right hand slide down on the small on my back before inching her chair closer to mine, her body flushing on my right side.

My lips twitched to form a smile as I bob my head up and down. Once again, I swallowed dryly to keep the moisture back into my mouth before averting my eyes back to Miranda who has been eyeing us with that glint of jealousy in her eyes.

"It's nice to see you again, Melinda." Santana smiled offering her free hand to Miranda.

Miranda gave me a quick glance. "For the millionth time, it's Miranda. And yes, it's nice to see you too." She smiled taking the tanned hand.

"Sure." Santana grinned. "What brought you here?" She added before letting her head rest on my shoulder. "Babe, can I do this? I'm just too tired." She croaked, looking at me with tired eyes. What the fuck is she doing right now?

Miranda cleared her throat, waking me up from that stance. "I just came to visit Brittany and know what she's up to." She shrugged, winking at me. "Yea. I mean, what you guys are up to." She corrected after a second or two.

"Really?" Santana pressed, lifting her head from my shoulder as she adjusts her seat before eyeing me with the glint of displeasure in her eyes and I can't believe that my feet seemed rooted on the floor and so is my hand were glued onto the table. "Well, if you insist of knowing what we're up to, then I guess you deserve to hear some I mean you were her ex-girlfriend after all." Santana grinned deviously, I tried subtly prodding her and yet it was like she felt nothing at all.

God no.

Santana cleared her throat before gingerly placing her hand over mine, in an instant my skin felt like burning and melting under her touch. "Well, Brittany here –is the best wife I could ever dream of. She cooks the best breakfast, tells the silliest joke in history, gives the best massage, and makes me smile in the smallest ways possible…" Santana listed off, looking at me, her fingers tightening around mine. Her eyes shining like big brown diamonds making my heart bang inside my chest, it was like her words were the only thing blaring inside my ear making my stomach churn in the best way I could even remember.

I for one knows that I haven't done any of those things she just said but in some way it was like… she was seeing that side of me and I just can't see it.

I really don't know for how long did my chest thumped and my heart beat just below my ear when I realized that we're lost in each other's eyes. "And of course, we share the most passionate lady sex." Santana added when Miranda's fingers started strumming against the table. Our eyes averted on other direction almost in unison before softly clearing our throats.

Was that supposed to awkward?

"Uhhh. That was in-interesting." Miranda smiled awkwardly, eyeing her cup.

After 2 minutes of an awkward silence and Santana mainly stomping on my feet. "So. How about you Miranda? How are you?" I asked.

"Oh me? Well, I'm still just flying back and forth the country, it sounds pretty boring and nauseating but yea, my life pretty goes like that. And my friend just asked me to help him open this bar here in Boston, that's why I'm here. I mean, I don't know anything about any business but I just found out that it was actually fun."

"Wow! That sounds awesome, Miranda." I cheered, clasping my hands together and yet I can see Santana rolling her eyes on the corner of mine.

"And I actually came here to give you…" She started as she started fishing something out of her purse. "-this. It'll be more awesome if you'd be there. You too, Santana." She countered before placing two VIP coupons on top of the table.

Sending Santana a quick glance, I let my fingers run through the piece of paper. "Uhh. Miranda. I think that this is really sweet of you but-"

"Of course, we'll be there." Santana cut me off, and all I wanted to do is bitch-slap her, _hard._ And yet I just ended up closing my eyes, gaining some composure. I think I'm two seconds away from passing out.

"And you should be present in our house welcoming party next week."

Actually, make that one second. What the hell is Santana trying to do this time?

"It'll be an honour." Miranda smiled, slowly averting her eyes onto me.

I just hope that this floor would just wide open and just swallow me whole.

"Did you see that smile of hers? God! She's such a flirt."

"Sant-"

"I mean how dare her ask you to be in that fucking opening? What are you now? Her muse or something?"

"Liste-"

"Actually no. It was pretty obvious that she's trying to win you back, like what the hell? You're already married for Christ sake! And I bet she bought you that coffee, God! I can't even believe you accepted it!"

"She did but-"

"And what could possibly have gone wrong with her while she was growing? I mean the look on her face when I told her that we just moved in together was just priceless, Brittany! Priceless! We're married for heaven's sake."

"Santana-"

"And now, you were thinking that I already forgot –you lying to me. Why do you have to that? So you can spend more time with her? What if someone we know saw you? And my parents know about this? We're both dead Britt! Literally. If you don't care about this than I do, then please do. Have some little compassion."

That's it.

"Stop the car." I mumbled under my breath as I try to unbuckle my seatbelt.

"Why would I even do that?" Santana asked shortly, her eyes still fixated on the road before her.

"Just. Stop. The. Car." I repeated a lot louder not even looking at her.

Santana let out a frustrated groan seconds after and yet she let the car came into a halt. It was pitch dark outside and there's the loud roaring of the sky echoing inside the car.

"Don't you dare step out of this car." She rumbled. And I can see that her fingers tightened around the steering wheel.

I gave no recognition with her words and I just kept fidgeting the seatbelt by my waist.

"Why do you have to flirt back?" Her voice came out smaller and lower than I expected it to be, her words cracking on the last part. If it wasn't the fact that the car was swallowed by the complete silence then I might haven't heard it at all.

My fingers started trembling until I heard that muted click. "I'm not flirting back, okay?" I answered as louder as I can and yet it still came out like a faint whisper.

"Then why do you have to lie to me?" She asked back, looking at me with sad eyes.

Hearing her words was like watching the whole world shatter right in front of me with flying colours. For those months that I knew Santana, I never would have thought that I would see this side of hers. It was heart breaking.

"The thing that happened the last time you saw each other was… just wasn't ideal and I just don't want you to go all furious about the fact that someone might see me with my ex-girlfriend. She's my best friend and I don't want her thinking that everything just simply changed because I got married."

Santana never said a word, she just let her eyes wander the road and her left hand running through her hair.

"I'm sorry, if you don't want me to see her ever again –I won't. Just… don't act like this, okay?" I whispered before I completely got out of the car slamming it behind me just in time a loud thunder hit the sky followed by the falling of raindrops.

And I can't help but just close my eyes as I let the cold prickle of rain trickle down my cheeks and my feet meeting the wet cemented floor. The loud swarming of rain resonating inside my ear mixing with Santana's voice playing in every corner of my brain. There's no more complete thought trailing inside my head but the fact that Santana talked to me in that way.

I was about to take another step when warm hands enveloped my lower abdomen, warm palms making that explosion inside my chest even louder followed by that familiar figure flushing against my back, hot breath hitting the soft skin of my neck. "I just hate feeling this way." She croaked, her breath hitting my neck in shaky patterns followed by warm trail of liquid that I know for sure is not rain.

I let my hand slide down my stomach, enclosing my hands over hers. "Feeling what exactly, Santana?" I whispered back before twisting my body, facing her.

The dimming of the sky complemented the small prickle of rain falling down her cheeks pass her lip made that burning feeling inside me even blaze almost painfully. Seemingly out of nowhere I began to feel that pounding of my chest almost muting the rumbling of the sky. Blue locked with brown and I'm pretty sure that the world just stopped.

"Jealousy."

No more thinking.

And the last thought one over the others when I pressed my lips against hers, feeling that warm flesh pressed against mine, the salty taste of her lips made my stomach do backflips and the way she kissed back was almost making me lost my sanity, and yes, I let that wonderful feeling overcome my senses when her fingers curled on the back of my neck pushing me closer to her.

This time, I kissed her because I wanted to, not just because people wanted us too.

I kissed her because I needed to.


	17. You know her

The insides of my eyelids scratch and scrape like sandpaper as I peel them open, closing it almost immediately when the harsh light hit my eyeballs and that loud groan escaping my lips along with the memories of last night flashing inside my head.

_I kissed her because I needed to._

_My lips felt like they in flames the moment my lips met hers and even the coldest raindrops hitting the corner of my face seemed to dissolve in just a split second, my hands flying on either side of her hips as I try to keep myself upright for sinking into the ground any of this moment is just inevitable. The way the tips of her fingers tightened on the very fine hairs of my neck was nearly painful and yet I couldn't remember feeling this sated for a very long time –All I know was that I don't want to stop. But when the tip of her tongue brushed ever so lightly on my lower lip, I was thrown back to reality, harder than ever._

"_I'm sorry." Those words escaped my mouth breathily, pulling away. I really don't know if she was able to hear those words when another roar escaped the sky. Santana let her eyes open, her lips slightly sore from all those kissing and those raindrops still freely rolling down her cheeks._

_She bit her lower lip before connecting our eyes once again, I really don't know if I was about to have a panic attack when she cupped my cheeks making sure I'll never pull my eyes off of hers. Her fingertips flaming beneath my skin in every second that has passed and just in time another grumbling from the sky echoed all throughout the place, Santana opened her mouth. _

_And I'm pretty sure there's no going back for the next minute. _

"_Just shut up for one minute." And this time, it's her time to take my breath away._

"Breakfast is ready!" That's what brought me back to reality, realizing that I got my fingers tracing my lower lip. Would it sound weird that I would say that I could still feel Santana's lips moving against mine? That that amazing fucking breath of hers still somehow hitting my upper lip? And the way her fingers made those small circles against my jaw line is still making my head spin?

Would it be weird if I'd say that I wanted to kiss her again? And just never stop?

"Brittany!" Yea. Maybe it'll sound weird.

It sounds amazing in my head though.

With a deep breath I let my feet fling to the side before finally making my way downstairs, my balled fist rubbing onto my eyes with my feet making the lowest whisper against the marbled floor.

That smile automatically lingered on my lips when I sighted Santana playing with the chocolate syrup as she stabs her pancake. I softly cleared my throat when I managed to enter the kitchen, Santana's eyes widen but was shortly changed with the unfamiliar glow in her eyes and that shy smile etching on her lips.

It actually resembles the smile she gave me when she pulled away from that mind blowing kiss last night and it literally made my heart flutter. Though, she never said a word after that instead she tugged inside her car before driving home.

"Good morning." Santana smiled against the rim of her cup, eyeing me playfully.

"Morning. That smells good." I commented with a grin, crossing my arms over my chest as I took the seat across hers.

"It's Quinn's recipe and she likes to call it Pancake ala Quinn." She counters with hand gestures, wiggling her brows. "Which I'd say that it's just full of blueberry and maple syrup." She added which made me supress a giggle before taking a bite.

"It's good. But… I like your recipe even better." I answered, locking our eyes and out nowhere my heart once gain started hammering inside my chest.

Santana clears her throat, breaking our eye contact. Her fingers flying on the corner of her brows as she adjusts her seat. And I swear to God her cheeks just added a shade of red when she bowed her head before returning her attention back to her plate.

Oh my god! Santana Lopez is blushing.

I should give myself an award or something.

Two minutes of silence almost made me deaf, and nothing but the loudening banging inside my ribcage echoes inside my ear. "About last night…" That escaped my lips, and as much as I wanted to take it back Santana heard me and she lifts her head, eyeing me carefully.

Automatically, my lower lip tucked between my teeth, putting my fork down.

"I'm sorry for my sudden outburst. I just can't control myself." Santana's voice pierced in the silence like a burning knife.

With my lips pressed together my eyes pulled on her direction. "I should be the one who's apologizing. I shouldn't have kissed you. I should've controlled myself." I mumbled, averting my eyes on my fingers that have been playing with each other.

I can still feel Santana burning holes on the top of my head followed by the clanking of her fork against her plate. "Then why did you kiss me?" She asked, her voice like a nuclear bomb exploding right in front of me.

"Why did you kiss me back?" I returned the question and I automatically saw Santana's unchanging features, like she's challenging me.

She shook her head, taking a sip of her coffee. "I asked you first."

I swallowed dryly, and understanding that there's nothing else running inside my head but the real reason why I did it. "If I tell you the real reason why I kissed you, would it make any difference?" I asked her, with the glint of insecurity dripping in my voice.

Would it make any difference if I told her that I'm beginning to like her?

Would it make any difference if I told her that we could actually give this relationship a try?

No one knows what she was thinking, and even the most obvious thing in the world she can still put it upside down, so there's no way she would want me. For the fact that if it wasn't for her money, I wouldn't be here. And even just the mere thought somehow made my heart ache a little bit.

She's too oblivious, it hurts.

"I don't know about that and neither do you." She looked at me seriously, the sudden lowness of her voice made me jolt a little. "All I know is that, I kissed you back because…" I bit my inner cheek, patiently waiting for her next words and since last night I don't think my heart banged this hard, and even my trembling fingers made the anxiousness inside me blaze even louder. "…I wanted to."

When I heard those last three words, the world practically came into a halt. A shaky pattern of air escaped my lips, spreading into the air before me along with the flaring of my chest. I'm pretty sure I heard her right for there's no other sound or disruption that interfered her incoming voice. It felt like I'm flying and falling at the same time and for the very long time I never felt like this.

Her phone ringing threw my thoughts out the window, reminding me that this isn't a dream or something like that. The breath that I have been keeping escaped my lungs with a powerful sigh, my shoulder slumping down, my head throbbing like I just took a Calculus test with that uncertainty hanging in the air and so is my eyes fluttering furiously. I let my fingers ran through my hair when Santana finally went for her phone, talking animatedly.

I was still swimming inside my head along with those endless thoughts that might happen between Santana and I when she called my name almost making my heart jump out of its cage. I would've never have thought that that raspy voice would ever make me crazy.

"Yea?" I looked at her.

Santana grinned at me before offering her hand. At first I just stare at her hand before letting my eyes wander up to her eyes, my brows knitted. "My siblings are on their way." She added excitedly.

"Your siblings?" I asked, my feet still rooted onto the floor and so is my hand onto the table. Santana took a deep breath before placing her hands on her hips. As far as I know, Santana was just an only child.

"Yes." She nods, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I should've seen them already, right? With my brows still knitted I eyed her once again. "Like brothers and sisters?" I really don't know as to why I asked her that, but I did. Stupid!

"Uhhh. Yes?" She answered, once again taking her previous seat. "Oh okay. I get it. You're nervous. Britt, you don't have to, okay? They will love you." She smiled, that dimples of hers showing.

Okay. I admit, I may be a little anxious about the fact that I'm meeting another bunch of Lopez. I mean c'mon, what if they were just like their father? Rude as hell. What am I gonna do? Just flip them off? And no, erase that! I can't even think of it.

"I mean, what I am even going to say? Should I just say Hi or something?" I rambled, my fingers drumming into the table.

"Shh! Just be yourself and they'll love you. Okay?" She pressed, her hands flying on the top of mine. I can't help but stare at her hands and the oozing perfection judging the difference of our skin. Santana might have also noticed the awkward ambiance when she pulled her hand away before clearing her throat.

"What time are they arriving?" I asked instead.

Santana held her phone, probably checking the time. "For another half hour, I guess." She nods. "And should I give you a tip about them?"

"Of course. Please." I pleaded with a smile. Santana grins widely before adjusting her seat.

Of course I need a tip, I need to make an exemption!

"Okay, So Hector for sure will love you, he just turned 15 this January and he still got that cute charm that'll melt everybody's heart. And he loves to cuddle, he also loves playing with my hair so, we're really close." Santana tells me happily, and there's my brows urging to furrow and yet I didn't.

He's just 15? Wow. Okay. So I just nod before once again giving my full attention to the Latina in front of me.

"Second one is Jasmine, She's 14 and 4 months. I admit she's kind of a bitch. Like seriously, I think sometime she doesn't like me but I have to just understand her. She's the quiet and dangerous type. And- "

"She happens to be somewhat like you?" I cut her off with a grin.

"Yea, I can put it like that. Third is, Skylar – he's 11 and 7 mos. He's the sweetest of 'em all, like he wants to be on my side every time he sees me. And even I was working he would always take an empty seat beside me and just watch me until I finish so we could share a glass of milk before heading to bed."

I nodded, letting that smile etch on my lips. Okay –I may just say that this getting weird. Well, maybe it's just… but still I can't imagine Santana having siblings; these young.

"Next is, Lance –he's 9 and 3 days. I actually forgot to greet him on his birthday so this will be a frenzy. But Lance, what you call the mysterious type –he's quiet and just simply sitting on the corner. He's nice so, there's nothing to worry about. It's what mom actually says, let him be just make sure he's not into drugs."

I can feel the breaking of sweat on the corner of my temple as I try to let my mind flow along with Santana's words. I think I'm going to have a headache.

"How many are there?" I asked in the middle of her introduction.

"Oh. There are 9 including me." She smiled excitedly.

"And you're the eldest?"

"Of course." She bobs her head up and down. "So next is, Rafaela –she's 5 and 9 months. And guess the best part!" She smiled giddily.

"She just graduated kindergarten?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"She just had a baby! Twins actually! I'm so excited to see them." She shimmies in her seat with hands clasped together. "I'm so not sure if those are nieces or nephews but I'm still happy for her. When mom told me that Rafaela just had a baby, I wanted to cry –because c'mon. She just had a freaking baby, she just gave birth to the most beautiful creature in Earth! Isn't that worth crying for?"

Shoot me now. Please.

Please.

What the fuck is wrong with our community these days? At the age of 5? Twins? I'm passing out.

I'm slitting my wrist.

"So next is-"

"Wait!" I gasped, my right hand flying on the corner of my head. All of a sudden I felt a little light headed.

"No, don't worry Britt –she's nice. She may have slapped me like twice, I guess but she's sweet. So okay, next is Boston –he's 2 year and a half. And he's a jerk, I'm telling you. He likes to pull some tricks every time I'm around. I really don't know what's wrong with him tho, I guess it's just his hormones talking." She nods, remorsefully.

Can I just kill myself, right now? Please.

Who the fuck names his son- Boston? Oh dear Lord, bless Santana's family.

They're making a complete slip in the country.

"Second to the last is Craig. Craig Angelo, is somewhat like Hector but a lot sweeter he's 8 months, and I absolutely find it sweet when he sleeps between my legs, it just tickles –you know? But I guess he found that area super warm so, he's making himself comfortable." She laughs, shaking her head.

My mouth fell open at her words and I think I just swallowed my tongue.

Jesus Christ! "Between your legs? Wow." _Lucky bastard. _

"Yes. And last but not the least is Cleo –she's 4 months, the cutest with that little heart on her nose. She loves to follow me everywhere and she always stares at me when I sleep so," She grins elatedly.

My eyes flutter feverishly. "Are they staying here?" _Because I can't even imagine._

"Oh no. They will just stay here until the house welcoming party and they'll be back in Lima right after. I can't babysit all of 'em, they're just so many and Mom will be jealous." She shrugged.

"Right. I didn't know your mom just gave birth to Cleo 4 months ago."

Santana's brows knitted. "What- Oh my god they're here!" Her question was shortly cut off with that loud squeal tumbling from wall to wall. "Let's go." She all but said, tugging on my arm.

I can't help but the automatic anxiety flowing down my veins as she tugs me out the front door.

"It's ummm. It's a truck." I said when my eyes landed on a 4 wheeler truck by the gate. My head cocked to side, shouldn't they be like in a limousine or something?

"Yea," Santana nodded. "Let's go."

I crossed my arms over my chest when she head towards the guy who just went out the driver's side. "Britt!" She called my name, wiggling a bunch of keys in her fingers.

What? They locked her siblings inside the truck?

Isn't this child abuse or something?

Santana tugged me once again, she excitedly fidgets the keys before giving me one last smile and opening the flaps.

"Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Santana squealed, opening her hands widely.

Can I crawl back to my mom's womb?

"Meow~"

Freaking cats.

Freaking cats.


	18. Find me through the abyss

"Brittany Lopez-Pierce! Seriously? Aren't you coming out yet?" Santana's voice rang through the four corners of the bathroom when I finally stepped out the shower stall.

"Almost. Why?" I yelled back, wrapping the white fluffy towel around my body. "Santana?" I called when she made no response and my brows knitted almost in an instant when once again silence filled my ears. Immediately, my lower lip tucked between my teeth as I made my way through the door.

Like what the hell is she doing in my room? Because I believe that I did made myself clear that I won't share the same room with her. Well it's the fact that I'm trying to play the hard to get card and yes, I want to see Santana begging for my body.

"Santa –_oh fuck_." My voice died in the last words along with the tremendous explosion of my senses into a complete numbness and shock. And the way my heart started pumping galloons of blood was way way implausible, the way my mouth gone deserted in just a split second was nearly impossible, and so is the sudden escalation of my body temperature was already making my head spin into a new world of torment. "Fuck." I really don't know for how long I did held my breath but when it did escaped my lips it was in an unstable pattern and my fingers tightened around the hem of my towel.

Oh no. Am I about to lose my virginity?

"Relax, Brittany." Santana snickered lowly, her voice rough and throaty and impossibly sexy and all I can do was swallow dryly, I for one knows that people swallow for like more than a hundred every day and I believe that happens to be the most difficult thing to do right now aside from the point that it felt like my limbs weren't working at all.

"S't'na, wh-what ar-are you doing here?" I all but stuttered realizing that I'm staring at her twins that are fairly exposed in the cold atmosphere of my room. (I wonder if they're cold, my palms are happy to oblige to keep them warm. Lol. )

"Sadly, the heater in my room wasn't working so well so I decided to come here and try yours for myself." She said casually, flipping her silky hair on the side giving me that perfect view of her cleavage. Oh dear god! I know that I just had the longest shower earlier and I should be feeling fresh and all but I can feel nothing but the small prickle of sweat starting to run down my temples.

I can feel the light shaking of my knees when Santana moistened her lower lip with the tip of her tongue, and I really don't know if it was a second or something faster than that when she slowly got off from my bed making the lowest screeching of the mattress, and the way her bare feet met the cold wooden floor is like a loud detonation of sound inside my ear. And I can feel those little tingles finally settling between my legs when my eyes landed on Santana wearing a short purple night gown that shows that tanned legs of hers almost glimmering under the calm light from my night stand. "And now, I know that it's working just fine." She whispered huskier than earlier and I think I just swallowed my tongue when she took another couple of steps towards me. "So tell me, Brittany." she lowly added taking another step towards me.

For it wasn't the fact that i got that inner voice on the back of my head telling me to take a single step back I wouldn't have took one. "Can I stay the night?" Santana purred, looking at me straight in the eye and it felt like I'm drowning inside those brown pearls.

"Uhhhh- Su-sure?" I stuttered, taking another step back. Automatically I can feel the surging of mixture of anxiousness and restlessness inside my chest when Santana took another single step forward.

"Brittany." She calls my name with a sly smirk tugging her lips before taking another step.

"W-what?" I asked breathily, stepping back and all I wanted was to just have the wall wide open and swallow me whole when I felt the cold and rough texture of the wallpaper hitting my shoulder blades. "Jesus Christ" I sighed to myself, louder than I intended to when I realized that I have no way out of this. Santana smirks a little wider this time before she let her fingers run through her hair, looking at me with a devious grin on her face.

Oh fuck. All I can do was to scream internally like "What are you doing? Kiss me already" or "Are you going to rape me?" or "Are you hungry? And you wanted to eat me?" or "Try to take another step forward I'll make sure you'll get a nose job in Montana." And of course, I said nothing but "W-what?" And for the love of god I even stuttered at saying that.

Way to go, Susan.

Santana's features changed almost rapidly, from serious to giddy looking teenage girl to a horny bitch from some random porn sit on the internet. "I was thinking…" she started. God! Why does she have to be this sexy? For Christ sake!

"Wha-what were you thi-thinking?"

Santana lowered her head, until her mouth was perfectly in line with my ear. Her hot breath hitting my flesh just right. We were so close that in every breath she takes it vibrates against my chest –my bare chest let's just be clear. I know that the heater in this room works just fine but, I think that as of now, I don't actually need that. God! I think I'm about to pass out feeling the different type of heat creping through my body. I actually don't know how she managed to get this close to me, tho.

I'm completely clueless.

"I was thinking that… why don't we just make this marriage… real? Get a real satisfaction from it? You know, it can be a real source of pleasure." she murmurs against my ear. I wanted to respond, I wanted to say something like 'hells yea' but I can't. It seemed like my throat has gone completely dry and nothing but loud hammering inside my ribcage is what echoing inside my ear.

Santana chuckles lowly when she noticed that my mouth fell open and my eyes widen like I've seen a ghost or something, because seriously that's a bigger deal than of seeing a ghost. "You me-mean?"

She giggled lowly before letting her eyes wander my face. And for a second I felt the halting of my heart and freezing of my whole body. There's a part of me wanted to say 'sure' and the other half was in a complete contradicting sentiment.

I want Santana but not just in the name of sex.

"I want us to have se-_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_" but before I can even comprehend her words, a loud roar from the sky rumbled inside my room followed by Santana's shrilling voice. Next thing I know is that the whole room was swallowed by the complete darkness and the deafening pouring of rain, there's the small prickle of light creeping up the window just enough for me to realize that Santana got her arms wrapped around my upper body, her torso tightly jammed against mine and yes, I'm pretty sure I don't know how to breathe.

"Uhhh. Santana?" I croaked, tapping her on the shoulder. She didn't even answer instead her grip around my upper body tightened a lot stronger whilst little whines escapes her lips.

"Please tell me that it's dark because I just got my eyes closed. Tell me, please." She nearly cried, nuzzling on my shoulders. For a second I forgot about the fact that I'm naked beneath this white towel for the way Santana held it was like nearly lethal. "Brittany, don't leave me." She whined lowly against my skin, I can almost feel the warm trail of her breath hitting my neck and I'm pretty sure that breathing won't be a necessity right now. Her words hit me like a cold water continuously pouring down. "Just stay here."

Santana Marie fucking Lopez is scared of the dark.

Like, is this a joke? Am I in a reality TV show? Are there some cameras in here?

Like, Jesus Christ! I know that even the whole world experience a disaster Santana won't be shaken from her stance, not one movement!

"I think something went wrong with the electric wirings." I whispered calmly wrapping my arms around her form, my hands soothing her hair.

When another loud grumble from the sky entered my room, I barely heard the low whimper that escaped her lips but instead I felt the warm trail of liquid pass my shoulders. "Santana? Are you crying?" I asked lowly, trying to look at her face but instead she buried her face a lot harder against my neck.

"Don't leave me."

"San, I think this is enough."

"No. Add another one. Here." She husked tensely handing me another piece of scented candle.

If you'd ask me to count all the scented candles mindlessly scattered inside my room I'd go insane. "And where would I put this? There's no more room for this." I shook my head, wiggling the candle in her face. Santana bit her lip, letting her eyes wander the room whilst her hand still firmly gripping the hem of my shirt.

"Can you like back off a little?" I grumbled.

"No. What if there's a ghost somewhere in here? Oh my god. Did you hear that?" her head was fast to whip on the other direction, I bet that was painful.

"Humans in Earth called it thunder. Santana, it's called thunder."

She eyed me with a quirked brow. "Whatever." She mumbled sassily. For all these, she even got the chance to be a bitch and all. Ugh!

Good thing is that, I managed to slip on some clothes even though she got her hands wrapped around my feet while I was doing so. It was kinda weird.

"Here. Here." She rambled pointing by the wall. With a dramatic eye roll and a little leap here and there, I'm able to light another candle. Just in time her grip around my shirt loosened I let the box of matches slide down my fingers, watching her take an empty space on the floor.

The rain poured even harder giving the room a lot colder atmosphere but still, I can feel the warmth radiating from my body and I'm still a little out of breath. "Sit beside me." She whispered lower than of her normal voice. A small smile lingered my lips as I took the space beside her just when I realized that she still got her eyes closed.

Why does she have to be so cute?

"San."

"Hm?"

"Opening your eyes won't hurt you." I smiled just in time I catch a flash of brown twinkling beneath the soft light of the burning candles.

She gave me a tight lipped smile before wrapping her arms around her knees, she looks so small and vulnerable in that position and all I wanted to do was just hug her… but I can't. "Why are you afraid of ghosts?"

"Everybody's afraid of ghosts." She said like it's the simplest thing in the world.

Tilting my head to the side, I shook my head. "I am not."

"Then what are you afraid of?" She asked almost instantly.

Biting my inner cheek, I shrugged before eyeing her cautiously. "I don't know. From all that happened in my life it's pretty difficult to tell what I am afraid of, exactly." I sighed with a small smile grazing my lips.

Santana's lower lip jutted out. "I understand." She smiles. "Actually I'm not afraid of the dark, I'm afraid of what could possibly be out there, you know. It's just pretty scary thinking what's beneath it. And for me, darkness leads to silence so I'd rather make some noise or else I'd go ballistic."

I let a small giggle bubble down my throat before getting up on my feet. Her hands went autopilot grabbing my feet. "Where are you going?" She asks.

"I'll be back. Just stay here." I smiled, pulling her clammy hands of my feet. She eyed me warily before nodding anyways.

"Here." I smiled handing her the instrument that I found in this room since we moved in.

I was a little confused when I found this though, for I know that Santana got a separate music room of her own.

"Where did you find this?" She asked with a grin, it was all like the fear and anxiety in her body flew in just one second. Santana, gingerly took the guitar off my hand before positioning it before her that smile still lingering along her lips.

"I saw it the other day and I was about to tell you about it, but I somehow forgot every time though." I muttered, taking my previous position.

"Dad got this for me, freshmen year. Actually, he just wanted to get me busy during summer vacation and stuff so when he asked me what instrument I wanted to learn and I told him that I wanted to play the guitar."

"Can you play for me?" Before I can even stop myself, there I already said it.

Fuck.

"Sure. But don't blame me if you'd ask for a divorce right after. Okay?" She grins, that dimples of her showing and almost automatically the butterflies inside my stomach started their little escapade.

"Not a chance." I smiled back. Santana gave me one last look before letting her fingers do their magic.

_I don't care what they say__  
><em>_Cause I have seen when we run we make it rain__  
><em>_Let's keep going for miles__  
><em>_Playin under the stormy darkened skies__  
><em>_Can you be mine?___

_Push me to the wall let them see baby I don't care at all__  
><em>_I'm not letting this go__  
><em>_Like a flower breaking through we've grown__  
><em>_Together now___

_I don't care what they say cause I have seen when we run we make it rain__  
><em>_There's nothing better than this__  
><em>_I'll keep wanting you for just one more kiss__  
><em>_So make it rain___

_When the world makes me tired, and my mind feels__  
><em>_like it was set on fire, you look at me and smile,__  
><em>_With your brown eyes you call my heart and I can breath again.___

_I don't care what they say cause I have seen when we run we make it rain__  
><em>_There's nothing better than this__  
><em>_I'll keep wanting you for just one more kiss__  
><em>_So make it rain___

_I've waited for you to come__  
><em>_Maybe this is not the right time__  
><em>_Maybe we'll hold off for just a little while__  
><em>_Until you're mine___

_I don't care what they say__  
><em>_I have seen when we run we make it rain__  
><em>_There's nothing better than this__  
><em>_I'll keep wanting you for just one more kiss__  
><em>_Can you be mine?___

_Cause I don't care what they say__  
><em>_Cause I have seen when we run we make it rain__  
><em>_There's nothing better than this__  
><em>_I'll keep wanting you for just one last kiss__  
><em> 

It was more of like a short half minute until she was strumming the last notes, last notes that somehow threw me back to reality, reality that the rain was indeed pouring hard, reality that we were sitting on the floor surrounded by the melting candles, that all this time all I wanted to do was kiss the shit out of her. Suck the air out of her system but instead I said "That was beautiful." My voice went out a little breathy and empty.

_Can you be mine?__  
><em>_Can you be mine?__  
><em>_Can you be mine?__  
><em>_Ohh now you're mine._

The banging of my chest almost defeated the loud grumbling of the sky when her eyes met mine. "No, you are. You're beautiful Britt." That escaped her lips, almost impossible for me to hear clearly.

When those three words reached my ear in a slow and low manner I suddenly felt the tightening of my chest, the sweating of my palm and the gradual heating up of my cheeks.

"Santana, I-" my words were shortly cut off when my phone started ringing and it wasn't for the fact that I'm too lazy to but another phone then I would have thrown it already.

Fucking phone, no –fucking caller.

"Sorry." I murmured lowly giving Santana a quick glance before picking up the phone with a low huff.

If this is Sam –I'll kill him. If this is Mercedes –I'll throw her off a cliff. If this is Rachel –I'll smack her with the coffee make. If this is Aunt Lacy –I'll do nothing. And if this is "Miranda?"

On my peripheral view, I saw Santana's head whipping on my direction when Miranda's name escaped my lips. Just perfect! Since when did Miranda learned to words 'worst timing' ever?

"Oh. That'll be tomorrow?... okay… Yea, she's excited… Okay, we'll see you tomorrow night. I missed you too. Bye. " Those were my last words before shoving my phone inside my back pocket. And when I spun around, Santana was holding a single candle on her way out.

Talk about perfect timing.


	19. Let me live

**Part 1**

"Please, just please give me an enough explanation why are you wearing that."

"What? I look hot."

"Yes you do. And you look like a depressed prostitute who just entered college then got assaulted by your bald professor so you killed yourself." I muttered looking at Brittany from head to toe. She's wearing a cute strapless purple dress that cut off by her knees showing her toned legs. That was just a second, but my eyes linger on her breast a little longer than I intended to, and I just hope she didn't notice that. I didn't know that they were that big tho. And no doubt that she looks incredibly hot in that clothes but I don't want that 'thing' to think that I'm selling Brittany, my wife.

"Th-that doesn't make any sense." She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "And you're the one to talk. Like, you look really really presentable in that… outfit." She added, quirking a single brow.

"Yea, I know I look super-hot in this dress." I said mightily, getting up on my feet. Before walking towards her direction I let that shaky breath escape my lips for I know that image of her bare legs will mask my imagination with dirty thoughts and endless scenarios in my head.

Brittany gave me an unimpressed look when I managed to stand beside her in front of the full bodied mirror. "Are you sure you don't want to get raped?" She asks casually and I can't help but snicker softly. Because c'mon I've wore dresses way more revealing than this. Like way more revealing, when I see myself walking on the subway I can almost see my own ovaries and I never felt so relieved. And this red dress is not that skimpy I should say.

"Don't worry Britt. I've got razor blades hidden in my hair so they won't get a chance to hurt me or anything." I smiled, dabbing my little finger on the corner of my eye.

"Do I look okay?" She asks after a second or two.

_You look perfect. _"You don't look that bad." I answered quickly, my eyes wandering her face almost unsteadily. It's just felt like I'm going insane every time our eyes locked and for a second that feeling of anxiousness is getting underneath my skin every time that laps of blue reaches mine.

"You look really pretty, San. Tho, I have to keep my eyes on you all night, I don't want those bitches looking at you like they were undressing you with their eyes. As your wife I can be the only one who can do that." She said with a grin, I can't help the immediate thumping of my chest when her words hit me almost numbing my whole body. Wait what?

Brittany might have noticed that unusual atmosphere that scattered inside the small space for she cleared her throat, running her fingers through her hair. "I shouldn't have said that, should I?" Her words exploded inside my ear almost hurting the insides.

"What? That's funny. Really." I laughed, averting my eyes somewhere else straightening my dress in the process.

Seemingly out of nowhere, I felt cold and slightly damped fingers encircling around my wrist and when I managed to lift my head, I was met with those laps that I was trying to avoid for a long hour of torture. She got her lower lip tucked between her teeth as she stares at me with big eyes. "What?" I croaked, realizing that we're so close I can practically see every single freckle on her face.

"Is there something you wanted to ask?" She asks lowly. It seemed like her voice was new to my ear, it was a lot huskier and lower than of normal and I can't help but swallow dryly to bring the moisture back in my system.

My eyes blink feverishly when I noticed how hot her breath was hitting my cheeks. "No-nothing." I stuttered with a sigh.

Brittany subtly bobbed her head up and down and I felt her fingers loosening around my skin, the sudden coldness seeping through my veins at the loss of contact. "Okay." She exhaled, giving me a small smile and before she even step out the walk in closet it's my time to hold her by the wrist, stopping her trance.

I can almost feel the burning of the very tips of my fingers when her skin met mine. "Do you still like her?" That already escaped my mouth before I can even stop them, those words already trying to escape my lips since my eyes laid on Brittany and Miranda inside that coffee shop. I know that my voice went out insecure and self-doubting but I can't stop it.

For some unknown reason, I can feel that burning sensation inside my chest every time Brittany says Miranda's name, well maybe it's for a fact that they did have a relationship more than the best friend thingy and realizing that I don't have any right to complain about all that, I don't have a part in her life anyways, I'm not even sure if we were friends. So that somehow hurts me somewhere in my chest.

"Who? Miranda?" After the longest three seconds of my life, she asks with a heavy breath.

Brittany –she must be the very last person I wanted to talk to or even see, a month ago. And right now, it's her voice that I always wanted to hear, it's her opinion that I always wanted to consider, it's her silliness that I always wanted to witness, it's her wittiness that I always wanted to apply, it's her sweetness that always makes my heart flutter, it's her smile that I always wanted to return without any sarcasm, it's her eyes that makes me question everything around me, even my whole package of bitchiness.

It's the abyss of questions swirling inside my head along with the rollercoaster of emotions clouding my mind. "Miranda, she's my best friend next to Tina and I really don't know if how my life turned out without her so when she admitted that she had… special feelings for me, I guess it just came out automatically that I did have special feelings for her too. So, if you're asking me if I still like her, I do. But-"

"I heard enough." I cut her off, and automatically my hands flew on the side, quivering. Brittany looks at me with wide eyes at my sudden words, that questioning look playing along her features. "We're gonna be late, Miranda might have been waiting for us already." I croaked instead, ignoring the unpleasant sensation inside me, completely stepping out of the walk in closet.

"San." She calls my name, that familiar tingling of my whole body scorching through me every time I hear my name tumbling from those thin lips.

"Yea?" I asked over my shoulder, I try to keep my hands busy searching for nothing through my purse, that unfamiliar lump forming down my throat whilst I try to compose myself.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, finally facing her with a new vigour and a renewed smile. "Let's go?"

It was just a small nod that I took as a response when I spun around and that breath that I've been keeping escaped in a loud heave.

I'm fine with this rollercoaster of emotions. Really.

The whole ride was filled with a glass shattering silence knowing that with that unfinished conversation there's the uneasiness floating just above our heads.

"Miranda sent me a quick text saying she's waiting for us already." Brittany broke the silence, subtly throwing me off my stance of thoughts.

"Yea?"

"Yea, she also said that she reserved a table for us." She added, tapping on her phone. I can't stop myself from looking at Brittany's unmoving body.

"Oh. That's great. I mean she made us drive all the way here so –_tell her she's awesome." _My sarcastic remark was shortly cut off when Brittany started staring at me stonily. Giving her a nervous smile I instantly averted my eyes back on the road with a low sigh tumbling from my throat.

After few more minutes, I let the car came into a halt. "She should've reserved us a parking space too." I groaned, my brows knitting as I try to look for an empty space. Brittany laughs softly holding my by the wrist which in return got my attention.

"There." She smiled, pointing on the left side.

"Let me just say that Miranda is such a big time bitch." I murmured, adjusting the hem of my dress when we finally stepped out of the car.

Brittany sent me a quick glance, nodding. "Hell yea." She said seriously, returning her eyes back at the entrance.

There are the words 'Violating Alley' in big and shiny letters glowing just above the whole building. "They should've thought a better name tho."I added offering my hand.

"Like what?" She grins, taking my hand before tugging me towards the door.

"Likeee. Ummm." I started stuttering when I once again felt the warmth of her palm radiating against mine. "Like. Bitches Institution?"

"That sounds like a gay bar, San." She laughed presenting our tickets on one of the security by the door.

"Gay bar, indeed." I laughed along making our way inside the bar.

I can't help but admire the mellow and cozy ambiance surrounding the whole place. The bar had literally been the alley between the two buildings, roofed over at some point. The space was only about 15 feet wide I guess but really long with the dim lights hitting the fancy wood furniture and leather seats. And judging the long marble counter by the corner this is going to be a long night.

"This is really cool." Brittany whispers in my ear and I can't help but nod instantly. The place was swallowed by the soft music coming from the very end of the bar, a band playing an acoustic version of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream.

And just before I could tell Britt how awesome this place was. A familiar brunette in braid wearing a tight blue green dress that perfectly hugs her shape is approaching us with two drinks in her hands.

"Oh my god! You guys came. Britt, you look amazing in that dress." She points out, giving Brittany a hug making my stomach hurt. "And you too Santana." She added when her eyes finally landed on me.

There's no doubt that Miranda looks incredibly nice and all but I know… I know for sure that there's something behind those smiles and sweet gestures. And so is my Mexican third eye is pretty sure about that. And yea, she looks incredibly hot too, but hells I'm way hotter. Once, my neighbour told me that I look just like Naya Rivera and I was like 'who's that?' and she was like 'she's a sex icon.'

"I know right." I grin at her.

A tight lipped smile was her response before averting her eyes back to Brittany. "I have a surprise for you." Miranda said excitedly handing Brittany a glass of liquor. Brittany's lips automatically formed a wide grin, looking at Miranda with those big deep blue eyes.

"OH yea?" She gasped with enthusiasm, sending me quick glances.

Miranda gave her a wink, taking a sip of her drink. "Oops. This was supposed to be yours, Santana. But I can't help the drying of my throat when I saw this hot girl in purple dress." She added, and I swear to god, I wanted to smack her with my purse like 167000 fucking times. Brittany started giggling beside me and if it wasn't for the nagging voice on the back of my head I could've smacked her with a chair or something.

"Do you want me to get you a drink?" Miranda offered.

"No, thanks. I can get my own drink and I believe that I'm not handicapped at all and you kn _–Ow! Brittany, what the?"_

"What? You're thirsty? Aww. It must have been the long drive. Hey, Miranda can you like excuse us we'll find you in a few." Brittany chirped in with another prod on my side.

The brunette nods in response before spinning around. My hand flying on my side drawing circles on my abused flesh. "What the fuck was that for?" I groaned, taking Brittany's drink in her hand emptying it with one chug.

"What the fuck was that for?" She mocked. "Santana, I'm warning you. Be nice! We're not going to be here if you didn't take the coupons in the first place."

So, now this is my fault.

"But she's such a bitch." I nearly whined.

"And you're such a bitch." She added in an instant.

"Yea, thanks. Now, you're on her side." I spat at her with a louder voice, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm not siding in any of you guys." She sighed, her hands landing on her hips. "Don't start Santana! Don't start!" She warned with a strong voice leaving me by the door.


	20. After the storm

**WARNING!**

**SEXY TIMES IN THIS CHAPTER (FINALLY)**

_**Part 2**_

"I'm not siding in any of you guys." She sighed, her hands landing on her hips. "Don't start Santana! Don't start!" She warned with a strong voice, leaving me by the door.

I let my hands slide by my side with a soft groan falling from my lips, my ears burning for unknown reason well maybe it's the fact that I wanted to kill Miranda all over and over again. "For real?" I sighed to myself, following Brittany in small and insecure steps.

"Santana? Hi!" Perky voice rang through my ears, stopping my trance.

Is this a person or a jar of pickled radish with a glass of vodka in its hands? Oh right! This is Brittany's boss in that goddamn coffee shop. "If I'm not mistaken you're…. Raquel? Right?" I really don't know if her name came out right, I believe that it starts with a letter R. Brittany might have mentioned it once or twice I guess.

"It's Rachel actually, though thank you for remembering the first syllable that must have been difficult for you." She smiled, that perfectly flossed teeth showing. "An utmost pleasure finally speaking with you, Santana Lopez. It's been a month and can I just declare that seeing you and Brittany in that short amount of time I can finally conclude that you look totally in love and I'm truly jovial that you guys still found your way back to each other's lives. That's just miraculous." Rachel said dramatically, her fingers securely clasped by her chest and the way her eyes flicker under the fade lighting was almost making my head spin in the worst way possible.

And hell! Who in earth still uses the word jovial? Jesus! I'm not even sure if Shakespeare used that word. Or even Quinn, that girl owns a fucking library. Trust me.

"And I have never seen Brittany this happy so I wanted to thank you for that and –"

"Let me stop you for a second." I smiled, cutting her off. My brows knitted when her other words finally sinking into my brain. "What do you mean by finding our way back?" I asked, curiosity dripping in my voice.

"Oh, that I'm truly jov-"

"Please stop using the J-word! I think I'm going to have a stomach ache and I wanted to puke all over your existence when you say that again." I rolled my eyes, wiggling my pointer finger just before her face.

"Oh. That your path once again crossed? And trust me, I don't really believe in fate or destinies or other formalities like that but right now knowing how happy you're making my friend I'm starting to believe that you ladies met each other for a reason."

Truth be told. I'm still kind of confused as shit, right now. But hearing this gnome's words somehow made my heart flutter and that unusual beating of my heart once again resonating up to my ear creating those little tingles down my spine.

Am I making Brittany that happy? Just the mere question is enough to throw me off my concentration.

And next thing I know, this pygmy got her little arm linked with mine, her mouth opening and closing endlessly. Real thing is that I don't really understand anything she was saying. Believe me!

"Look, who I found." Rachel squealed, tensing her arms causing me to more of like tumble right in front of her.

"If you don't let go of my arms in the next 2 seconds I'm killing yo- _Babe!_ Hi! I was just following you but this midget right here started babbling in front of me and I lost you." I said almost instantly when my eyes landed on Brittany, her brows still lightly knitted and her mouth slightly agape. "I mean Rachel." I added with a grin, unhooking my arms with the other brunette before making my way towards Brittany, giving her a small peck on the cheek causing the rest of the people around the table goes like 'Awww.' well maybe except for Miranda.

Last laugh, bitch.

"Puck, Mike this is Santana, my wife. Santana, this is Mike, Tina's boyfriend and Puck is just you know just.. Puck." Brittany listed off, scooting a little to give enough space for me to take with that small grin twitching her lips.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Santana. I heard a lot of good things about you." This Asian guy smiled at me, offering his hand which I took with a big smile. Believe me, I don't really do handshakes but right now, knowing that Brittany might go all Brittmaniac on me, I have to do so.

"Yow Britt! I didn't know that your wife is this… hot and really J-Lo." This guy with a mohawk and really impish smirk said, referring to me. "Hi, Santana if you guys ever broke up you know who to call first. I'm at your service, you can cry on my shoulder and we can have a tub of ice cream on my couch watching The Notebook and if you're drank enough with ice cream we can proceed to my bedroom… and watch Dear John or A Walk To Remember or any Nicholas Sparks' shit all over and over again." He added with a grin, offering his strong hand. I actually like this guy, his humour is just all over the top! Since before I never had the chance to have any guy friends for all I have is Quinn and her blonde hair.

And before I can even put my hand in the air Brittany already got her fingers wrapped around my wrist. "No. No handshake for you Puck, I'm sorry. But this is my wife and mine to keep." She said through a laugh. I know for a fact that came out a joke but it still made my heart bang like crazy.

God! What the fuck is wrong with me these days?

"Hey Miranda." Tina piped in when this bitch appeared out of nowhere giving me irks everywhere. "Have you met Santana? Brittany's _wife."_ Is it going to be a crime if I kill this Asian, right now? Why does she have to emphasize that word? Tell me.

"Oh yea, of course. We've met a couple of times. I first met her on the plane and she told me that Brittany is her wife –at first –honestly speaking Santana I was kind of reluctant because I never have thought that Brittany would go for a Latina with boobs that big but when you appeared once again in the coffee shop I was like 'oh right.'" Miranda answered averting her line of sight on my direction, that scheming smile of hers is flashing lights all over the place.

I'm murdering this bitch. I swear to God!

"I'd say that's accurate. And you're so funny I forgot to laugh." I said through a smile, my fist turning into a ball. Brittany might have noticed the coiling of anger in my face when I felt something warm encircling my fingers, calming my every nerve. My eyes met hers when I realized what she was trying to do, and with another deep breath I let my shoulders relax, giving Miranda a firm glare in the process.

"Do you want me to get us a drink?" I whispered against Brittany's ear after a minute or two with my blood finally flowing normal.

Brittany smiles, nodding. "Sure."

I can't help but notice Miranda watching my every move especially when I exited the booth with my bitchy smirk being exhaled by everybody. With another eye roll that goes straight to that pooch I managed to turn on my heels heading towards the counter.

"Two raspberry vodka, please."

"Hi." A soft yet firm female voice piped in right after the bartender left to get my drinks.

"Uh. Hi there." I responded without looking at the source of that voice, and now that I think of it that voice is kind of familiar.

"Santana." She calls my name and this time my head spun in her direction and I swear to God, my mouth fell open.

What is she doing here? "Kaitlin! Hi!" I gasped, my right hand literally flying by my mouth. "Oh my god! How are you? I haven't seen you in like what? 2 years?" I added, engulfing the brunette before me in a bone crushing hug.

"2 years and a half, actually." She corrected with a grin, running her free hand through her hair.

I nodded with a laugh. "How are you? You just disappeared all of a sudden and you never called me." I asked her with a sigh, taking a hold of her left hand.

"Ask Caleb, he brought me to Africa to take pictures of snakes and cheetahs and crocodiles and other wide animals. At first I kind of hate it too, but I ended up liking it and decided to stay there over a couple of years." She smiled, entangling her fingers with mine. I can't help but smile at Kaitlin's enthusiasm as she speaks her words, it seems that she's very happy with all that's happening in her life.

"And who the hell is Caleb? I thought you're about to marry Rory?"

"We broke up a year after… that." She answered, her voice lowering on the last part. "And San, I for one is sure that you will love Caleb, he's sweet and amazing and truly gorgeous. And British." She added with clasped hands and her eyes twinkling in different dimensions. "I think he's the one."

"I'm happy for you Kait, really." I sighed happily, hugging her for the second time.

"How about you, San? What did I miss in your life?" She asked casually, flipping her hair to the side.

_I'm already married._ "Nothing much." I shrugged, tapping my feet on the floor.

"That's not what I heard."

OH fuck.

"Fine. I just got married last month."

"Whaaaaaaat?"

"I got married last month?"

"And you didn't inform me? Oh my god, Santana! I never heard a word from you and now you're telling me that you're already married? God! I so hate you right now." She nearly yelled, her drinks almost spilling on the floor, her deep green eyes widening and her mouth falling open at my sudden words.

Can I just kill myself, right now?

"But you said –"

"Yea, and I was talking about your promotion in your Dad's company. That's a very big deal for you and now, you're telling me that you just got married? Santana! I want to slap you righ-_ Errrm." _ My right hand went autopilot grabbing her drink before shoving it between her lips.

"Drink and calm down, please?" I softly said, my free hand wiping the amount of liquid dribbling down her chin.

"Care to explain?" She pants, her hand flying on her forehead whilst still eyeing me unbelievably.

"I just got married, Kait. I don't have to explain anything about it. It's not like I married her for business purpose, only. That's sick." And oh right, I married Brittany for business only. That's somehow tactless, really. "I married Brittany, because I love her." That escaped my lips almost automatically, and as much as I wanted to stop it, I can't.

I think I'm going to be sick.

"Of course you do. It's just I believe that you have some unfinished business with Steph and it's not that I'm saying that you have to dwell on your past you guys just have to have some… closure." Kristen murmured. "Everybody needs closure, Santana."

I let my eyes close for a second, taking a deep breath. "I know that, trust me. It's just…" her words slowly sinking into my brain and I can feel the tightening of my chest.

Kristen happens to be one my best friends since college. She was one of the people that I first came out with and she's one of the people that first knew about Steph and me. How much I loved Stephanie.

"You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened. I bet she has already forgiven you, San and it's time for you to forgive yourself." She added.

"I guess." I breathed lowly.

"Have you ever thought of seeing her? I bet she'll be very happy if she knew that you'll be there." She asks expectantly and I can't help but bit my lower lip, my line of sight dropping on the ground.

"I'm scared." I all but whisper, that familiar lump forming down my throat.

Kristen made no response instead it's her time to envelope me in a hug. "You don't have to be scared, San. Things happen for a reason and this…" She murmurs with a smile, taking a hold of my hand, her fingers running through my ring finger where that little handcuff is lying. " –could be the very reason why those things happened. I'm so happy for you, San." She finally said with a firm nod. "So happy that I wanted to cry." She joked, rolling her eyes in the process. "It's just I can't believe you're married… already! Like, how dare you not to invite me?" She exclaimed loudly, gaining other guests' attention.

"Can you like tone it down? I bet the nearest city knows it already." I said a little louder, slapping her on the arm.

"Still! I haven't met this lucky girl."

"She's actually here, you know." I murmured, just enough for her to hear.

There's a part of me that actually wants to just leave this place and hide somewhere else knowing that I'm letting one of my closest friend meet Brittany as my wife coz I never do that. I make someone a part of my life but not theirs. On the other corner of my brain it actually gives me that fear of giving away that promise I made with myself.

And before I know it, I'm being dragged by a crazy brunette with deep green eyes towards the table I was sitting on minute ago.

Oh fuck.

"Who's Brittany?" Have I ever told you that she can be very very embarrassing?

Nope. Guess not.

Everybody sitting on the booth went silent and so is the beating of my heart when I saw Brittany's hard glare on my frozen body realizing that Kaitlin got her arm wrapped round my waist and just when I was about to cut Kristen's arms with a chainsaw or something, she already placed her hands on her hips with that soft grunt escaping her lips, her eyes fixated on the troop before us.

"Kait-" My voice died when Kaitlin gave me a hard look almost identical with what was Brittany giving me.

I'm killing myself. Yes.

"You can't be Brittany. You're too short and your nose is too big." Kaitlin broke the silence, crossing over her chest as she eyes Rachel with all her fierceness.

And if it wasn't for the fact that Brittany will for sure kill me, I could've died laughing. With that look all over Rachel's face? Priceless.

"And you…" She once again started, crossing her arms over her chest her eyes boring holes onto Tina's head.

"What?" Tina, returning the look with a question all over her face.

"Especially you, you can't be Brittany. I've known Santana for a quite long time and I don't think she digs the Asians, no offense. And your name can't be Brittany, yours is probably Yoko or something Asian-y." Kaitlin retorted with a short laugh, taking a small sip of her drink. "And what are you Chinese? Vietnamese?"

Can I smack Kaitlin with a table right now?

"I'm Korean." Tina answered a matter-of-fact, adjusting her seat.

"Oh." Kaitlin gasped, sending me quick glances that grin still twitching her lips. "Anyeonghaseo!" Kaitlin added after second or two, making the whole place a lot awkward than earlier. All their eyes were drawn on our direction with that unreadable expression written all over their faces.

God. They probably think this woman right here is fucking drunk or high or something, oh well I think so too.

And before I can even stop her, she already got her head cocked to the side, her brows knitted together and her lips pursed into a thin line. And yes, Miranda was burning under her glare.

And wait… I don't think I'm getting this right. What the fuck is she doing beside Brittany? Like seriously, almost automatically I felt the rushing of blood through my brain, that familiar coiling of my blood seeping through my veins.

"I think Santana's bitchiness is enough for the world to flow normally and I don't think she'll marry someone who's a lot bitchier for all its worth. Just saying pretty girl in blue green dress. And you're brunette… and that's kind of illegal in her rubrics, so."

A round of applause for this malevolent creature right here.

"And you... must be Brittany." She trailed with a soft giggle giving me a meaningful look. "I guess Santana hasn't loss her battle yet. You know, blonde hair, blue eyes and I guess you're an inch taller than her?"

Brittany's lips formed a small smile, her eyes alternating on me and Kaitlin with that _I'm-fucking-confused-right-now_ look.

"I'm Kaitlin." Kaitlin broke the staring contest with a cheery voice, offering her hand.

I saw Brittany took a deep breath before taking a sip of her drink. "And I'm Brittany." she smiled, taking Kait's hand. And I can't help but roll my eyes when I saw K mouthing 'she's cute.' with an exaggerated gasp. "Santana's wife." She added with her lips pressed together.

"I'm Santana's ex-girlfriend. It's nice to meet you, Brittany."

Let me just compose myself for a second before I kill Kaitlin with my bare hands.

"But you're brunette?" Rachel piped in, confused. My eyes popped open just in time it landed on Brittany's slightly agape mouth and her brows knitted in an unusual way.

"What? I just dyed my hair."

"And your eyes weren't blue?" Puck followed looking at Kaitlin accusingly.

"Gooood! You guys, I just feel so green-y today so I bought contacts." Kaitlin nearly whined, tugging on the hem of my dress.

"No – she's actually my-"

"You know Brittany, Santana here, is such an amazing singer, like every time she can put me to sleep with the simplest hymn she could came up with but when she finally opens her mouth all I wanted to is listen to her all night. An amazing cook, like when she cooks me breakfast every morning with that glorious pancake of hers. An amazing girlfriend and I mean with her outstanding humor everybody will die laughing. God! And have you ever heard her sexy laugh? Jesus!"

"Kait!" I yelped, I don't like where this is headed.

"I know baby, it still kinda stings that we're over. But I do believe that Brittany here is great, so it'll be better if we could just move on with our lives." She said with all the seriousness she could muster whilst maintaining eye contact and that hint of wicked plan reigning beneath her eyelids.

She's loving this. I know.

And I'm loving the second that I could finally kill this bitch. Judging the way Brittany takes a sip of her drink whilst trying to avoid contact almost wants me to jump off a creek or something. And instead all I can do is run my hand through my hair with my fingers trembling for some unknown reason.

"Britt-" her name escaped my lips in a desperate means.

"Do you want to maybe join us?" Brittany chirped all of a sudden, awakening my sleeping shadow.

"I'd love to but my hot girlfriend is waiting for me. Though, it's really nice to meet you, Brittany and friends." Kait muttered emptying her glass and if it wasn't for the nagging voice on the back of my head I could've snatched the glass before shoving it down her throat.

And yes, I did not do that.

"And as much as I wanted to stay, I can't. So Sanny, it's really nice seeing you again after our three years of beautiful relationship that ended in a very sad break up." She added finally looking at me with twinkling deep green eyes before wrapping her arms around me.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I mumbled angrily against her hair.

"Nothing. Just testing your relationship." She whispered back just enough for me to hear. "I missed you San, but I really need to go. I'm gonna call you, okay?"

And she's gone. Leaving me in the trashing air.

With those eyes filled with confusion makes me squirm in my place. "Well, that was quite a reunion." Rachel sliced the silence with a burning knife.

And like an explosion intensifying that unusual feeling in my chest when Brittany cleared her throat looking at me in a certain way that I have never seen before. And with a blink of an eye, I felt like my whole world was starting to unravel in front of me when I saw Brittany emptying a random glass in front of her before tugging Miranda by the arm and without another word they disappeared in my line of sight. And for the first time, I thought that my feet and arms were pretty useless, my throat has gone dry and so is the incoming sounds were blocked by my ear and nothing but the muffled 'Britt-' escaped my throat.

I really don't know for how long did I stood there letting the coldness enter my pores with that sudden upsurge of events and my head spinning in frenzy I'm more of like a drank person that actually things just take place before me without my knowing. It's the screeching of the leather material of my seat making me blink my eyes in a furious manner. Realizing that they all got their eyes fixated on my stiff frame.

"Hey Santana, does your friend swings both ways maybe you could give her my number?" Puck smirks, waving his phone.

"No –she's a hundred percent lady lover." I answered right away.

My head spinning in different angles as I look for that person that makes my whole world turn upside down. "Where's Britt?" I asked Rachel casually.

"I think she went to the powder room."

A subtle nod was my response before chugging the drink that Brittany left. I can feel the strong burning sensation that runs down my throat when I manage to put it down, my heart throbbing almost painfully. My feet went autopilot when Rachel's words hit me, my every steps seems to be echoing inside my ear, and so is the loud squeak of the cold metal when I swung the door open exploded like a gunshot resounding on the corner of my face when I realized that Brittany is nowhere to be found and that sense of defeat starting to make an appearance from within.

"What took you guys so long?" Tina asked loudly, her arms perfectly linked with her Asian boyfriend. Brittany and Miranda are two steps away from the table and I can perfectly see from this angle that Brittany's lips were quite puffy and her eyes were somewhat red.

The view before me nearly stopped the beating of my heart and made my feet fairly cemented on the floor.

"Britt-" I called her name, but the next syllables were caught by the tip of my tongue when Miranda started saying something which I can barely understand before grabbing Brittany's hand, making their way out the bar.

Even the lowest brushing of their heels against the cold wooden floor made every single sound dampen. Even the lightest contact of their skin made mine tingle and burn with envious. An amalgam of fear and anger fighting profoundly inside me made my lower half take the same steps.

"Brittany?" That escaped lower than I expected along with the cold whip of air slapping the corner of my face.

It was just a second but as if my heart stopped forever when my eyes locked with those laps of ocean, my lower lip automatically tucking between my teeth.

"Santana, Brittany is not feeling so well so I'm driving her home." Miranda opens her mouth and I just gave her a cold look, returning my eyes on Brittany. A blank look written all over Brittany's face.

"We're going home. Thanks for your concern, though." I spat, taking Brittany's jacket off of Miranda's grasp.

"Britt?" Miranda inquires with an insecure voice.

"I'll be fine. Thank you, Miranda." Brittany muttered softly, still looking at me. And I can't help but just hold my breath as the atmosphere gets a lot colder.

Miranda nods, flipping her hair to the side. "Have a good night."

With those last words the whole world seemed to rotate in a lot faster pace when Brittany spun around walking towards the car, making her way in.

And with a truckload of will power and a heavy breath escaping my lips I followed her trance, my heels clanking against the cemented ground.

Still, that blank expression played along her features when I managed to squeeze in, the nerve-racking silence unceasingly ruling the small space.

"What happened back there, Britt?" My voice went out like a rapturous hum, my fingers tightening against the steering wheel. "You're leaving without even telling me?"

"You have your car." She answered with a shrug.

Scoffing softly. "That's not the point, B. You know that I'm not talking about this-"

"Then what? Huh?" She started her voice a lot colder. "Is this about Miranda? God! Santana, can you like grow up a little bit?" looking at me with dull eyes. My breath hitching at her sudden words instead I can't help but just close my eyes, letting my right hand slide to my side, the other clutching the steering wheel with my knuckles practically turning pale.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" I muttered under my breath. She's the one who started this after all; I can feel that unusual soaring inside my chest continuously making a remarkable memory of this night.

"Yea right." Brittany's voice tickled the inside of my ears. "For all we know, your ex-girlfriend might be waiting for you." At first I don't think I heard her right, her words slowly sinking in, letter by letter.

"What? You actually believed that?" I asked trying to supress the laugh trying to escape my throat. "Kaitlin is my best friend and –"

"I don't care, okay? Not at all." Her voice went out small and cracking on the last part, and if it wasn't for the fact that she might strangle me if I let this amusement won over my senses I would've roll all over the floor, laughing.

For a short three seconds, I let my eyes close, composing myself. "Brittany, listen to me." I muttered, my right hand flying over hers that has been limply lying on her knees. Brittany bit her lower lip before looking at me, I can barely hear the incoming thoughts for the only thing that has been running in my head was how perfect is the view before me. Those shades of blue and that perfect transition emotions. "If there'll be…" Pause. "-one person that I wouldn't hurt just because of some selfish and self-centred issues…" Pause.

It was a deep breath and a huge amount of courage that makes me want to scream these words on the top of my lungs, to the point that even Miranda could hear. "-that would be you, Britt. Not even, Kaitlin or Stephanie for that matter. Just you, no one else."

I can feel the burning sensation emanating from my heart and that heat radiating from the back of Brittany's hand was no good either. I wet my lower lip and another deep breath when I heard no response from Brittany but a subtle nod, still her lips bruising between her teeth.

I really don't know if I should urge her to answer me or just let her be, I mean c'mon no one gives Santana Lopez a silent treatment.

But with Brittany- it's all different.

And I don't even know why.

Yea, well I'm maybe completely clueless.

With another minute of silence invading my sagacity, my ear wounded with that unnerving feeling of uneasiness, I cleared my throat before starting the engine. A loud roar clouding the small space followed by the peculiar form of atmosphere, my heart thumped almost muting the whole world.

"Britt, can I ask you a question?" That went out husky and soft, even me, I was shocked at the sudden eruption of my voice.

Brittany kept her fingers playing with each other in some sort of music as she let the cold mist of air blow on her face, after seemed like forever, I can see Brittany on the corner of my eye, nodding. "Sure." She muttered, her brows shooting up to her hairline.

My fingers seemed to tighten around the steering wheel, my palms soaking the leather material as my eyes started to burn in an unfamiliar way. Even the banging of my chest inside my ribcage seemed loudening in every second that elapse.

"Do you still like her?"

One second.

Two.

Three seconds, the car came into a halt, that small light from the front porch illuminating the dark ambiance of my car. My clammy hands slid on my side along with the explosion of another courage escaping my lips. "You know, its fine. I mean you don't have to answer that anyway I'm not on the right place to ask you questions like that." I rambled whilst I still got my eyes plastered on the view before me, my left hand flying on my temples.

"Santana-"Brittany's voice almost made my inner self flare in frenzy. My head was fast to look at her direction as the beating of my heart stopped. "Why do you even have to ask that?" she asked almost inaudible.

Why do I even have to ask that?

My eyes flutter abruptly as everything hit me in one short question. "I don't know." I answered lowly, my eyes directing somewhere else.

Yes, I don't even know why I'm asking that. I don't even know why I'm interested in knowing who does Brittany likes. I don't even know why I wanted to know if she still likes that girl, they had something in the past after all.

I don't know anything.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that again." I added, unclasping my seatbelt with an almost explosive click. "Yeah, I should –I'll see you in the morning. Good night." I spluttered sending Brittany a short glance before making my way out the car, slamming the door behind me along with that loud heave of air draining from my lungs.

I can't even comprehend anything as I made my way inside, I heard the soft thwack of the car door followed by abrupt footsteps behind me. I wanted to turn around and make sure that it was indeed Brittany but for the hundredth time tonight I let my alter ego prevail.

For that short amount of time, I thought I could finally escape the growing malignancy inside me but when I was about to twist that metallic knob I felt that warm and clammy fingers encircling my wrist, igniting my every nerve and veins in flames.

"Santana." It felt like my head was spinning in so many directions, hence, the fact that my feet seemed rooted on the carpeted floor and my throat has gone completely dry. "Look at me, just look at me." Those were her next words almost making me sink into the ground.

This time I made no resistance, when I let my heart do what it has been screaming for 4 long hours. My wrist exquisitely burning under her fingertips making the finest hair on the back of my neck stand in attention. "Please."

Yes, I'm probably dying of anticipation and all I wanted to do is to look at her and see as to why she wanted me there.

My lips were pressed into a thin line when I managed to turn, looking at her. Brittany got her head lowered almost touching her chest and her lips sucked in her mouth. "Britt." I called her name, my voice tumbling in the four corner of the living room.

"Yes." She mumbled, slightly muffled.

"Yes? Yes what?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, I like Miranda." She finally says, lifting her head. Her eyes seemed to be glowing under the soft light making my head lighter than ever, making me forget those four words that escaped those thin lips.

But realizing that yes, she said that.

Ouch. Damn! That hurts.

"Oh." As much as I wanted to say something the more my tongue seemed to be turning to ice. "Right." My head bobbed subtly, my hand unconsciously freeing from Brittany's grasp.

For a short second, I'm pretty sure that pettiness began crawling underneath my skin along with uneasiness pouring down on me. "You know what, I can barely move my feet this fucking heels are killing me so I'm heading to bed. Goodnight-" I muttered, my words mindlessly falling from my lips, just when I was about to open the door Brittany softly clears her throat almost freezing my whole body.

"Yes, I like Miranda but not the way you think, not anymore." She cuts off my words with a soft but tingling voice.

Hearing Brittany's words somewhat made my whole being soar with exhilaration. My breath automatically catching up in my lungs with the whirling of thoughts inside my head almost making me explode with enthusiasm.

"Now, tell me. Why do you want to know?"

It was just a split second but neither my brain nor my alter ego stopped me from doing what my heart has desired to do since Brittany kissed me in our engagement party, since she came into my life. "So, I can do this."

Since she let me see the world in a whole new dimension.

I tried gathering my thoughts but nothing seemed to be working when I found my left hand flying on pale neck, the other landing on the small of her back and my lips instantly burning against hers, that small whimper escaping her lips almost making my head spin and my whole body sizzle with heat.

There's a nagging voice on the back of my head that I shouldn't be doing this, but judging the way Brittany kisses me back tells another story. Her skin was literally flaming beneath my fingertips when I tried pulling her a lot closer, I can feel the slowly melting of my body against the wooden door of my bedroom when she let her torso flush into mine with a soft groan leaving her mouth.

Our hips collided as we kissed with urgency and need; her hands cup my cheeks making it more impossible for me to think straight, making it more impossible for me to tell her how soft and perfect her lips were. I can't help the little moans bubbling down my throat when her hands started wandering down my arms, and I believe that my skin is literally in flames as of this moment.

It felt like I'm falling and flying at the same time, my head floating in the cold winter air. A soft groan escaped her lips tumbling into mine when my fingers senselessly dug into her exposed skin and hers tightly fisting the hem of my dress. I know for a fact that my eyes were closed but the way those fireworks exploded beneath my eyelids were nearly breathless.

"Britt-"That bubbles down my throat in a sweet form of torture.

My eyes flutter open just in time this woman in front of me did the same. Once again those orbs making my incoming thoughts vanish in the misty air before us. I wasn't really sure if it's the disappointment or the confusion that makes her quirk a brow, giving me a look.

"Brittany, I-"

Brittany immediately cuts of me off with her pointer finger meeting my lips, my soft flesh almost blazed with anticipation. "I allowed you to do what you want…" she trailed, her eyes glimmering under the shaft of light, hitching the breath in my lungs. "-now allow me to do what I want." Those seemed to be echoing inside my ear, seemingly muting the banging in my chest.

Next thing I know, I'm being pushed inside the dark and chilly atmosphere of my room, my lower lip was being greedily sucked by Brittany making the four corners spin in so many directions. Reality, the room was incredibly cold and calm but judging the way our body are pressed together there's no way I'm getting everything straight inside my head. And that explosive click of the door simply heightened my senses.

Those little moans coming from her mouth made my inner flame bubble with assertiveness, my right hand flying on the small of her back, clinging to her for dear life. And once the back of my legs met the edge of my bed –there's no going back.

I'm not sure if it's the intoxicating scent of her breath that is continuously hitting my skin as she kisses down my neck that makes me dizzy or the glass of alcohol that is still lightly burning down my throat. "Ughhh." I moan against her hair just in time my eyes flashed open realizing that Brittany too was staring at me with those eyes that made my whole body tingle with need, with her thin lips a bit reddish and puffy along with the crimson red tint of her cheeks almost made me realize that I'm about to have sex with her.

With Brittany.

Oh my god.

But when her lips run through her lower lip, fuck! It's my time to crash our lips in a longing kiss, throwing every thought out the window. "Fuck." Another moan escaped my lips when her knee landed just right between my legs, intensifying the throbbing that has been starting to burn. And not even the cold feeling of my exposed skin against the sheets made it all better. Her blonde locks cascading down my face causing the breath taking glow of her face under the dimmed moonlight. The way her lips moving against mine, the light pressure of her thumb against my skin, it felt like its burning but I don't want her to stop.

I never wanted her to stop. "Britt." I moaned when she released my lips with a wet pop and she began trailing feather light kisses on my cheeks then pass my jaw line before leaving a wet trail on the crook of my neck sucking lightly then a little harder until another moan tumbled from wall to wall. I can feel the burning sensation in every time the warmth of her mouth left my skin followed by firmer and yet the most delicate kiss I've ever received. My hand went autopilot fisting the side of her dress as I cling to her for dear life, trying to stifle the moans and gasps of air escaping my lips

Next thing I know is how my fingers lost along her blonde locks. I can feel myself getting a lot dizzier when I felt that soft, wet and warm flesh passed between lips causing a breathy moan shake my throat as her tongue freely wanders , playing with the roof of my mouth. With all my energy I tried to squirm beneath her to gain dominance but as much as I wanted to, my hands get a lot weaker as she gave me a much forceful set of kisses which in return I sucked on her tongue, with just one action I can feel Brittany melting in my touch giving me that guts and power to flip us over, my knees securely placed on the either side of her hips before connecting our lips one again.

"Fuck." Its Brittany's time to moan loudly when I let my knee slid in between hers, my eyes rolling on the back of my head for the hundredth time when I felt the warmth from her core radiating on my bare leg. "Sant'na"

I almost lost my game when how sexy and lustful my name reached my ear when I start to suck on her neck, leaving marks, making her mine.

"This. Off." I managed to say breathily as I tugged on the hem of her dress. Brittany made no recognition and for a short two seconds I found myself gulping dryly to bring back moisture in my system when my eyes finally landed on her bare skin, those freckles showering her chest, and that toned stomach of hers. Brittany might have noticed the awestricken reaction in my face, she gave me a sultry smirk before motioning on my own dress, realizing that yes, I'm wearing way too many clothes.

My fingers were literally quivering just in time I felt the cold whip of air creping through my now exposed body. I've changed clothes in front of another person, yes but this scenario was somehow kind of different, with a questioning look over my face I eyed her, and with no remaining energy I let her lean forward, unclasping my bra revealing my breast. Her mouth was practically slacking as she stares at my chest with full lust.

Without second thought, I locked our lips as I hover her once again, her palms gliding on my back and I can feel the thin sheet of sweat dwelling in there. And when she started rocking upwards –that was an automatic rhythm.

Embarrassingly so, I can already feel that familiar coiling deep within –she's fucking good with this,

"God, you're so wet." She managed to rasp out when her hand slid between our bodies, her unbelievably amazing fingers cupping my core. All I can do is nod in response, kissing her once again just in time I slip my hand between her legs, even my fingers were just above her panty line I can practically sense the heat that is blazing inch lower.

I felt Brittany shuddered against my chest when my thumb went automatic rubbing her throbbing nub, she can't even manage to kiss back when I started to make small circles against the damp fabric of her underwear. I lift my head an inch higher and I almost came at the sight before me, Brittany got her lower lip tucked between her teeth as she squeezed her eyes shut, those euphoric moans entering my ear in a sweet melody. I was thrown back to reality when a loud groan bubble down her throat realizing that my fingers were rubbing a lot faster and harder causing her hips to cant relentlessly as her chest rise and fall in a lot faster pace.

It was just a ragged sigh that I remember before everything turned into a complete blur. "And you think I'm wet." I husked against her ear, sucking her earlobe as my hand completely slid in her underwear, my mouth practically falling off when the tips of my fingers made contact with her center.

"_Please_." She muttered huskily, her fingers drawing blood on my back as she pushed my lower back closer to her. "_Oh god."_ She moaned a lot louder when my fingers glided easily in her wet heat, my thumb adding more pressure on her clit, alternating from circles and rubbing it up and down in a constant rhythm. I'm not even sure with what were here other words when my pointer finger grazed over her entrance. "_In-inside_." She managed to choke out before grabbing my face down her lips into a heated kiss.

Everything went out automatic and easy judging how wet Brittany was and I, myself can't hold back the moan when different kind of warmth engulfed my single digit. I almost lost it for the second time when I saw Brittany in a painful ecstasy, her mouth ajar and her eyes agonizingly shut whilst her head is freely thrown back making the pool between my legs even wetter. "_More, please._" She moaned and as much as I wanted to drag this a little longer, my middle finger mindlessly slid in, eliciting a much louder from the blonde writhing beneath me.

Quickening my pace. "_So… good…"_ She groaned, her breath hitting the corner of my face in shaky pattern as I flick her bundle of nerves with the pad of my thumb. "_S-so fucking go-good, Sant'na." _

Few more thrusts and I can feel her walls clenching, sucking my fingers even tighter, and I can't help but smirk to myself when she got her head thrown back in abandon, fistful of bed sheets being clutched so tight, her other hand pushing me closer as her hips bucks uncontrollably. Slick noises filled the room along with her moans echoing in my ears shooting directly between my legs. "_I'm so c-close_." She hissed, I can almost feel my flesh ripping apart as her nails dig even deeper along my back. "_Don't stop- I'm cumin-" _ her words died in a loud scream, her walls convulsing around my fingers making it impossible for me to thrust even more. Her shrieks and continuous moans swallowed the dark room as she came tumbling down her high.

I let out a deep sigh still rubbing her sensitive nub in a slow manner letting her ride the euphoric moment. Watching Brittany unravel in front of my eyes was nearly breathless, no –there's no word to describe it.

I'm not even done with my thoughts when I felt clammy fingers enclosing my wrists, my back meeting the damp sheets, her knees digging on either side of my hips.

Thank god that our neighbours are kilometres away for the way my groans scattering in the air was nearly embarrassing when she let her mouth close around my nipple whilst massaging my other breast. _"God. So fucking good, Brittany."_

Literally, my skin is burning under her fingertips almost making me scream in delight. With no more thoughts, her hand automatically slid inside my underwear, and yes, it did crossed my mind to pull her hand away for I know that it's a fucking lake down there. Brittany nudged my nose with hers, making me look at her in confusion. There's a smirk written all over her face, and my eyes automatically tight shut when her pale fingers made contact with my core, sending another block of sensitivity on my throbbing nub.

"_Fucking wet."_ She muttered, her voice oh-so-deep.

It came so fast that I immediately felt her middle finger slipping inside me, her thumb joining the game flicking my engorged clit in a rapid pace. She began to thrust hard, her fingers tapping against that spot inside of me. Each time her ridiculously talented fingers thrust in, I moaned incredibly loud, shamelessly begging for more. "_Faster… faster_."

My jaw dropped as my pleasure built, her fingers doing things to me I'd never thought possible. And few more thrust, my orgasm ripped through my body in a powerful explosion, my hip bucking along with her powerful thrusts. My every nerve was set on fire, my finger digging on her back so hard it probably leave marks. Brittany gave me few more kisses on the lips before collapsing beside me, a loud heave of breath was torn from each other's throat.

Shit.

And it hit me.

"So…." I started, still out of breath. "-this is awkward."

Brittany stares at the ceiling, blankly. "Yep, this is awkward."


	21. Tell me

There's the faint unusual sound invading my senses as I squint my eyes open, the unfamiliar yet sweet addicting scent intensifies the confusion I have been feeling.

Just in time my eyes popped open, black silky sheets, dark green wallpaper… oh fuck.

"Fuck." I heard myself whisper and for a split second I felt something warm stirred just below my boobs and I automatically felt the heating up of my cheeks and my throat drying even more.

Swallowing dryly, I closed my eyes for a moment before letting it wander down my lower half and just judging Santana's bare shoulder almost glimmering under the small shaft of light, the way her arms draped over my stomach, and her fingers fisting the sheets just below my breast almost made me lost my sanity, instantly last night's memories came rushing through my brain like a thunderstorm, continuously lapping each other. Like a reflex, my eyes closed shut and as expected it didn't stop the nostalgic feeling of what happened last night.

I can't stop the shallow intakes of air and I bet the room got a hundred degrees hotter when I felt Santana's warm breath hitting my collarbone. I can still literally taste her breath in my mouth, her kisses on my lips, and her fingertips flaming on my skin. "Oh god."

I just had sex with Santana.

With a truckload of willpower I let my fingers slide down my side, and by just the simplest brush of my fingertips against Santana's made my lady loins sizzle with heat, I mean c'mon just thinking of those things that happened last night, that's fairly enough to make me fucking wet, again.

God forgive me.

MY fingers were literally trembling when I removed Santana's arm draped over my stomach and I can just imagine how cute and freaking adorable she looked when she buried her face against where my head has been lying 2 seconds ago.

And for the blanket to ride up a bit, revealing her boobs.

Yep.

Her boobs.

Did I even suck it last night?

I think I did.

And I did not just think about that.

Humans are easily tempted, fact.

And before my head explode with adult themed things that I did with Santana's body, I mindlessly grabbed a purple hoodie that has been hanging by the headboard and I can't help but smile for I can still smell the strawberry scent of Santana's shampoo on it.

With another deep breath, I managed to exit Santana's room with my underwear and dress dangling in my hands; I really don't know where my bra is tho. Judging the way our clothing has been mindlessly scattered on the carpeted floor, I can say that yea; we've been pretty wild last night.

Actually no, the word wild does not suffice for the mess that is inside San's room.

I reflexively shook my head after a minute or two. "What have I done?" I asked myself lowly.

Yes, it was amazing but still it was wrong. I mean it's like a golden rule that we shouldn't have sex, right?

Jesus.

I felt the smooth texture of the marble counter against the back of my hand as I gingerly placed my belongings just in time a shaky breath escape my lips. With a short heave I made my way through the coffee maker before taking the empty stool across it, I can even feel the light throbbing of my head as I let my eyes wander the empty kitchen.

I've been married almost a month.

With a loud groan I buried my face against my hands, looking for a little sympathy beneath my eyelids.

I thought I have an awesome control with the situation. Jesus!

But I mean, who would say no to those abs? To those boobs? Those lips? Her eyes? Her che-

"Coffee?" I was shortly cut off when I heard cheery voice tumbling from wall to wall.

"Jesus Christ! Where did you come from?" I nearly yelled my hand flying by my chest whilst looking accusingly at Santana who's holding out a cup of coffee with her right hand and holding hers on the other.

Santana's brows furrowed innocently and her lips twitched. "Uh? Through the door?" she muttered matter-of-factly, carefully placing the cups of coffee on top of the counter before taking the seat in front of me.

"Then why didn't I hear you?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Santana looked at me with a blank expression and I can't help but hold my breath. "Because you were groaning a minute ago and I even thought you're about to poop or something." She said through the rim of her cup. "So I made my way in." she added before taking a sip.

"Right." My head bobbed up and down, enveloping the cup with both hands, I never thought I was that cold.

Shouldn't this be awkward?

It was a whole minute or two of silence and I can't help but just stare at the cup of coffee before me.

I really don't know though if Santana can feel any awkwardness right now.

I mean look at her, she's drinking her coffee as we never had sex last night, as if we just had a cool story telling about dinosaurs or other shits like that.

We need to talk about it. Don't we? I mean we have to talk about it somehow, why not now, right?

Right. You can do this Brittany.

Though, I can't believe that Santana is just letting this slide.

With a lot of willpower, I cleared my throat.. and took a sip of my coffee.. and let my fingers run through my hair.. "Uhhh Sant-"

"We're just drunk."

Right.

"You're also thinking about it?" I asked, slightly taken aback with her words.

Santana answered, shrugging. "Of course?"

That wasn't so bad.

At least were beyond the awkward part of this conversation, right? Just a little push and what happened last night is just a beautiful memory.

"Cool." I retorted, nodding as I adjust my seat. "I mean it's just sex? Right?" I laughed with some hand gestures.

"Of course! Everybody had sex already." Santana laughed along, taking another swig of her coffee.

See? There's nothing to be awkward between us.

"Fuck yes! Sex is just sex. Like I believe that 25% of the population is having sex right now." I added nonchalantly.

"Touché! Psh! Sex is like next to breathing, right? Like you cum and go! People have sex all the time!"

"True that! People have sex everywhere! We're pretty lucky that we had sex on a bed right?"

See? This is an awesome conversation.

A very mature one!

"Praise! They tend to have sex on the wall! On the living room or whatever! Even in the elevator! God!"

"Unbelievable! I mean we could actually have sex right now! On this counter!"

Silence.

And before I can stop it, it came out wrong, very wrong.

Fuck.

"No. We can't have sex in here." Santana shook her head, looking at me.

Was this supposed to be awkward?

"Right." I nodded.

God.

Can this floor just wide open and swallow me whole?


	22. Again

"What do you need?"

"Well, I've missed you too Santana."

"Seriously Quinn, what are you doing here?" I asked with a quirk brow, watching this blonde head walking on her toes across my office. "I'm working."

"Ohh.. We're feisty aren't we?" She smirked, dropping her purse on one of the seats by the corner. "And no, you're not working and I definitely know that document right there is empty." She smiled before taking the seat in front of me eyeing the computer.

I closed my eyes as a response, taking a deep breath, and yes Quinn was always right. I've been sitting here for above 3 hours and i haven't written anything but my name on the upper left corner and I'm really not sure as to why though, it's just I can't remove Brittany off of my head.

It's actually scary if you ask me.

Brittany and I had sex. And Jesus, I thought that it wouldn't be that big of a deal. I was wrong, obviously.

"I missed my best friend. Is that a crime?" she giggled waking me up in my paralyze state and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"We saw each other just this morning." I retorted matter-of-factly. "Didn't we?" I added taking off my glasses, throwing her a better look.

"Yes, and you barely smiled at me." Quinn subtly gasped, looking offended.

"I don't smile." I retorted, adjusting my seat.

"Of course you don't." She muttered mockingly, laughing.

I pursed my lips into a thin line waiting for Quinn to talk… "…so?"

I can barely count the minutes that has passed that Quinn and I have been starring at each other very very intensely. "Seriously Q, what do you ne-"

My words caught by the tip of my tongue when she took a deep breath before looking at me seriously. ".. d-do you need?" I continued, looking at her more thoroughly. "This is about him, isn't it?" I asked accusingly.

Quinn bit her lip before tucking her hair behind her ear and I know for sure I am correct. "How would you know that?" She throws the question back at me, faking a laugh.

"Well because, first, you never come here unless you need something that is business related and after that you just get out that door as if like you don't know me. Second, is when you just wanted to fucking annoy me and right now you don't really look like you're about to fucking annoy me. And most lastly is when you're in need of crying your eyeballs out because of your boy toy." I said without even blinking. "Quinn, I love you and I totally support you trying to kill yourself by marrying that guy but still I might as well do something before that happens."

"Fine." She sighed finally, her lips twitching to the side. And I can't stop the heavy breath that escaped my lungs as I watched that familiar glint in her eyes.

My voice went out quick and harsh. "Spill it."

Quinn and Mitch has been engaged for over a year now, at first I thought he was really sweet and gentleman so without a fight I actually allowed him to have my best friend. But then, there is always this one time that'll make you realize that there is nobody that is made to be perfect.

Mitch is the typical so-perfectly-gorgeous-with-a-nice-tie-type-of-guy, law graduate from Harvard at top of his class and also gives off the vibe of I-have-a-perfect-family-you-never-mess-with-me. Actually, if I was Quinn I could have died out of boredom in the first two months of our relationship and I just can't.

"Well…." Quinn started off and I just quirk a brow to keep her talking. "I... well…"

"He's a self-centred jerk. I've been telling you that a million times now."

"Well, we had a mature and serious talk last night…" She managed to say ignoring my remarks. "And h-he wants us to move to London after the wedding." She whispered, toying with her fingers.

"Really?" I confirmed, smiling. "Sweetie, let me break it down for you. Okay? First, he wants you guys to move you Alaska but he realised that he can't sleep in the daylight so he said 'Oh honey, let me think of another hell hole we could live on.'" I tell her, mimicking Mitch's voice. "Second, this just last month, he wanted you guys to move to Iceland but he said 'Oh sweetie, Iceland is just so green, we can't live there, I won't be able to live without my favourite season –winter!' Quinn, I'm telling you his gay."

"C'mon Santana, he's not gay, I know that for sure. He's just…" She coughed, looking for the perfect word. "…stylish, I guess?"

"Right." I nodded, removing my eyeglasses. "Now, what?" I pushed with a light scoff.

"You know that I love him, right?" She muttered lowly, continuously playing with her fingers and I just hummed in response, rummaging the stacks of folders in front of me. "Though, I'm starting to think that it's not enough, you know?" she barely whispered and by that my eyes automatically pulled on her direction.

"I mean, yes, I believe that he's the love of my life, he's perfect and all. And you know me, that's just what I want. A little perfect life."

My head bobbed up and down. "I know, but the problem is… he's too perfect and all." I added seriously, looking at Quinn with my lips pressed into a thin line.

"That." she nods.

"So how is that?"

"I don't know. I'd probably talk to him." She said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Q, I'm your best friend and all I'm telling is that, yes he's probably in love with you but he loves himself way too much to care about you and your relationship." I word out. By the moment my words scattered in the air I swear I wanted to take it back, just looking at the way hurt crawl upon her face, it's way beyond wounding for a best friend to see. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way." I muttered remorsefully, shaking my head. "But yes, you do have to talk to him. There's no other person way better to solve this." I replied, giving her a sweet smile.

Quinn gazed at me for a straight minute before clearing her throat. "You're too good to be my best friend, you know?" She smirked and I can't but just roll my eyes, beaming.

"So, how are you and Britt?"

"I'm sorry?" I blurted out and I almost choke at my own breathing.

"How are you and Britt? How is it going between you two?" She repeated monotonously, continuously typing on her phone.

My breath hitched at the tip of my tongue at hearing Quinn's words.

Uhmm.

How is it going between us two?

"Uhh…" I trailed, my eyes blinking furiously, I can feel the sudden heating up of my cheeks and so is the dampening of my palms. And before I can stop my words from escaping my lips, it already did. "We had sex."

Oh fuck.

"Well, I mean of course we always have sex! When I say 'always', I mean like super always! You know what I mean?" I managed to rant in one breath. "So I'm just basically telling you that." I smiled anxiously, my soaked palms continuously running through the silky material of my skirt.

"What?" Quinn asked, still typing on her phone.

_Thank God. _"Nothing." That smile automatically lingered on my lips, grinning like a maniac.

Quinn lifts her head in a slow manner settling her phone on the side, looking at me right after. For some unknown reason I can feel the insecurity flowing through my veins. "What?" I questioned, my brows knitting.

"Of course, you guys will have sex, right? You guys are married." She said out of nowhere after a minute or two, still eyeing me carefully.

For a moment it felt like my heart came into a halt and suddenly came out of its cage. And the thought of me telling Quinn about this deal is highly inevitable and that Brittany and I having sex is more likely illegal.

And I can't do that.

"Of course. What am I even thinking that I have to tell you that?" I laughed, my right hand flying on the corner of my brows. "Well maybe it's just so intense I have to blurt it out." I added, giggling.

"Really?" Quinn countered, adjusting her seat. "As much as I don't want to hear about it, Santana…" She trailed, her voice lowering on the last part, she even eyed the door if it was securely closed before inching her face, motioning for me to near the side of mine. "Are you and Brittany having trouble with sex?"

At first, I'm really not sure if I heard Quinn right, but when her words sunk into my brain. If it wasn't for the fact that Quinn was looking so fucking serious I would've burst out laughing, or not.

What?

"What? No! Jesus! God, no!" I nearly yelled. "Jesus Christ Fabray, what the hell are you saying?" It's really awkward hearing those words from one Quinn Fabray.

This is so not her.

"Santana, I'm your best friend, you can tell me everything. There's nothing to hide." She muttered seriously.

Is this real? Should I just laugh or something so she would cut this out?

"Q, I-"

"Listen, I've seen this thing on the internet while I was looking for something to give my nephew for his third birthday and I'm really glad that I didn't I get him that, God! My brother could've killed me." She rambled, as much as I wanted to stop her, she just never stops talking. "So this thing… it's actually made to.. you know… make sexual escapades a bit of I don't know… colourful?"

"Wha-"

"Shhh, listen to me. Though, I'm really not sure if what it's called, I think it starts with a D."

"You mean 'dildo'?" I piped in.

"Yea that! Wow! You actually know that?"

"Of course! I'm a lesbian?"

"Oh" She muttered, looking offended. And when I thought she would stop talking already, no she did not. "Anyway, so I really thought that it was a toy, it was violet and really big after all, but yea it wasn't toy." She rambled some more, just when I was about to talk back, she got up from her seat, phone in her hand and with that twinkling glow in her eyes.

"And when I got the chance to google it some more, I saw this-"her lips pulled into a wide grin, handing her phone.

"What's this?" With another eye roll I take a hold of her phone and- "Jesus Christ! Quinn Fabray! What the hell is that?" I practically yelled, shoving her phone back.

"Lesbians using dildo." She shrugged, like it's the most obvious thing in earth.

"I think I know that! I just saw that!" I added, it felt like I'm having a panic attack. Both of my hands flying on the corners of my temples as my breathing got a little laboured.

"Why? What's the matter?" She asks, returning to her seat, looking at me like I've grown two heads.

"What's the matter? Seriously? Why the fuck do you have that?" I asked excruciatingly.

"What? I'm curious! No, look.. it's really cool." She pushed, insisting for me to look at her phone. "There are actually tons of videos on the internet but I chose the blonde and brunette for you." She smiled sweetly.

"That's really sweet Q, but please just get that thing off my face! Thank you." I muttered firmly, swatting her hand away.

"But I googled this for you! Well, mainly to feed my curiosity but yea." She waives it off, slipping her phone back in her blazer.

"We're not having an issue with sex, alright?" I finally muttered, taking a deep breath.

Quinn puckered her lower lip, nodding. "Okay."

The sex itself was the problem. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're not having lunch with us?" Quinn inquired for the second time, swinging the glass door open.<p>

"Yep." I smiled. "I'm a hundred percent sure, I'm having lunch with Britt."

"Okay. If you say so." Quinn finally said, shrugging with a smile etching on her lips. "Bye San!" She then waves before disappearing in front of my eyes.

And by that, a small heave escaped my lungs, my back meeting the cold leather material of my seat as I let my fingers run through my hair. I can't believe that it did actually crossed my mind that should I tell Quinn about this marriage and deal between me and Brittany. I can't believe that this is getting a bit way out of hand, actually not a bit. And most of all I can't believe that I'm letting things happen and I'm thinking not to ever stop. It's just it feel so good to feel this way.

I'm not even sure if it has already a word to describe my feelings in the English dictionary.

If there is one thing I'm sure about tho, is that I love the way I feel around Brittany.

The other night wasn't Santana. That wasn't me.

I can barely remember the last time I acted like this. I can barely remember the time I kissed someone who isn't Stephanie. It was the first time that I did not saw Steph beneath my eyelids when I kissed someone.

When I kissed Brittany, I was blown away.

I was swept off my feet. I can still feel the remnants of her lips against mine, the warmth of her skin still blazing underneath my pores, the aroma of her breath still tickling the side of my face, the mind blowing sparkle reigning beneath her eyelids that night is still haunting me every time I close my eyes.

I'm afraid just at the thought that I'm letting Stephanie go and I'm way more afraid that there is this chance that I'm letting this one person in.

A person that I shouldn't like at the first place.

Brittany is way too perfect for my shitty life.

She's way too perfect for my past life.

She's just way too perfect.

And it's kind of hurtful that I shouldn't have her.

Not this way.

Three consecutive knocks shattered my thoughts in the air followed by my secretary's voice exploding inside the four corners of my office.

"Yes Trish?" I asked, adjusting my seat.

"Ma'am we're heading out for lunch, is there something I can get you on our back?"

"No, thanks." I answer right away, smiling.

Aside from the green apple I took on our dining table this morning, I haven't had anything. Brittany has an early shift so I thought cooking breakfast will be pretty useless if she's not going to be there. "I'm not hungry." I added, Trish smiled before nodding, closing the door after her.

And before my thought divert somewhere else, my phone rang and Quinn's name appeared in green bold letters saying. "Think about it." Followed by the picture of the dildo she was trying to show me earlier. A hysterical laugh escaped lips, I can't believe Quinn is pushing this.

Shaking my head, I typed. "No, I don't have to think about it. My lady powers are enough." And before I can hit 'send' there's another set of consecutive knocks.

"Uh.. Trish? Can you actually get me a salad?" I muttered without even looking at the door as I try to look at Quinn's response with another photo message. And before another image of green dildo sunk into my brain, a familiar voice chimed in.

"Is chinese good?" Before I can stop that smile twitching my lips the door slammed shut followed by the soft footsteps against the marbled floor.

With a click of my tongue, my lower lip automatically tucked between my teeth, still trying to supress that weird tingly feeling inside me.

"Hi there." She said, and just by the sound of her voice I can guess, she too was smiling.

Lifting my head, with that smile almost ripping my mouth off. "Hi there." I parroted her words.

A/N: Probably sex next chapter! Thanks.


End file.
